Linebeck's Agreement
by Harmony283
Summary: Vaati dropped his hands from his mouth once more and smirked in a strange—almost...almost evil, but not…not quite there yet—way before saying, “I guess you could say a little birdy told me.” LxL Chapter 20 UP! ON HIATUS until further 'notice'
1. Small

**Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass **

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **I must be crazy. I must be getting older. But _why_ did I agree to tell him _that_? I didn't want to go back to that place—in fact I wanted to get as _far away_ from it as humanely possible. That's why I left it in the first place. But now he's asking me to lead him there—the kid's actually _asking_ me to lead him to _that_ place. Lead yeah, but not stay. I can do that…I can do that…

**Pairings: **hinted Linebeck/Link, Link/Tetra, Linebeck/OC, and possibly (later on) Aryll/OC

**Authors Notes: **Well this came after I had a conversation with a friend on another site about the pairing Link/Linebeck. Honestly I didn't think that _was_ a pairing but it is, and I like it—it works. Not to mention I adore Linebeck and I'm not even finished playing the game yet XD (though I DO know what happens since I've already seen the ending). Basically this fanfic is going to be mostly in Linebeck's POV because heck, it's fun to write stuff from his POV! The only thing I have to say that was hard about it was the ages. I have _no_ idea how old Linebeck is--so I'm guessing he's in his twenties. And Link...would be either 13 or 14 since I'm taking this as a kind of sequel to another LoZ fic (for Windwaker) that I wrote a while ago.

**Spoilers: **If you haven't played past when you get the Spirit of Courage then this is a SPOILER. More specifically this takes place right after you have a run in with the Ghost Ship and get Tetra back. Also it has spoilers for the end of the game (in the next chapter—since it switches to that point in time).

-------------------------------------------

**Linebeck's POV **

"Linebeck?" My eyes widened slightly and I whirled around. There, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, was Link. But why was he up? And what about Ciela? Was she asleep? Or wait…did fairies even _need_ to sleep? Or wait, why was I even _worrying_ about a sparkly thing like her? That's right; I didn't _need_ to care about a sparkly thing like her.

Still didn't explain why _Link_ was up. The boy needed his sleep with all the running around he was doing. So why don't I just _tell_ him that? Yeah, I should!

"Link?" My voice was softer than I had intended, "What are you doing up? A boy like you needs his sleep."

He continued to move towards me though now he looked more concerned than anything else, "Linebeck," he said again, "It's late."

I looked back out at the ocean, we had docked in a relatively safe little alcove--a small barely inhabited island. And by small I meant _small_. I could _see_ the other side of it just as easily from this spot on the ship. And just earlier today Link had disposed of what little _monsters_--those icky green globs and a few measly Chu Chu's--had roamed this small patch of dirt.

Realizing the boy needed an answer I answered, "Yeah it is," I looked up at the twinkling stars, "I kinda _knew_ that."

"Then why are you up?" was he _worried_ about me? Aww, how sweet. Not. I didn't need a little kid clad in green worrying about me. In fact it _should_ be the other way around.

Not that I was about to go and say that.

"You should be sleeping now." He said once more, though now he didn't look as tired, "not…doing whatever you're doing."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't feel like sleeping." No, it was more like I _couldn't_ sleep. Stupid insomnia. Stupid monsters _causing_ the insomnia. I couldn't shake the feeling of being attacked though. Or the feeling that we _might_ be attacked. I looked back out at the ocean, at the waves lazily lapping at the side of the boat. Any monster could be lurking in the depths of the ocean. Any monster could come out and attack at any time.

"Linebeck," Link started again, "You need to sleep. You're the one that steers." Like that was so important. He had steered the ship _before_. I had showed him--or he had watched. Whichever one it was, he was a quick learner.

"You're the one that needs to sleep, boy." I snapped, "You're fighting _monsters_ all the time. You _can't _say that doesn't wear you out at least a little bit." I didn't want to think of the times--just recently in fact--that I had to literally _drag_ him back on the boat and force-feed him a potion or two to keep his health up.

He had just gone through one of those times during the last dungeon. The last dungeon when we found out about Ciela being the Spirit of Courage, along with Neri the Wisdom spark and Leaf the Power sparkle. Courage Wisdom Power. It sounded almost like a nursery rhyme, or some ancient legend…

"But I'm _fine_." Link shot back. Was he actually going to _argue_ with me? He was so passive half the time--it was so _easy_ to say _I_ was the one that did all the things he did when really I didn't. Because he didn't _say_ anything. Screw politeness…that was taking it to the _extreme_.

Especially if he was _really_ the so-called hero that saved a Princess from an Evil Dark Lord. How the heck did he end up traveling with that girl Tetra then? Wouldn't he _want_ to stay with the Princess?

_'Or is that Tetra girl actually the Princess in disguise?'_

But how could that be _possible_? She was sitting below deck--looked _nothin'_ like a princess--turned to stone.

"Hah, tell me that the _next_ time you come back to the ship half dead." Oh…I actually made him _flinch_. And was he glaring at me? Should I be afraid? Or should I--

Then suddenly he sighed and collapsed against the railing.

Scratch that entirely--should I be _worried_?

"Hey kid--you okay?" He looked awful, almost like he was going to be sick. And I thought he said he _healed_ himself--I _saw_ him drink the potion. But was it…not enough…?

"I-I'm…" he let's out another sigh and looks up at the stars, he's sitting now but he still looks sick, "I-I'm…" he closes his eyes, "Good. I'll be fine."

I leaned down to get a closer look at him, "Well ya don't _look_ fine. You look dead again. What? Were the monsters too much for ya?"

He shakes his head, causing his bangs to fall in his eyes. He isn't wearing his hat, which makes his bangs--which normally _wouldn't _cover that much of his face--fall even more over his eyes.

He didn't look good at all.

"Are you--"

"--Yes I'm--" he hesitates for a moment before continuing, "--sure." He looks through the hand bars out at the island, "just…this island. It's so small…"

"Yeah it _is_ kinda on the puny side." I start, never taking my eyes off him. To say I'm not _extremely_ worried would be a lie now. I suddenly had the urge to brush his bangs away from his face and before I can stop my hand from moving it's already there, brushing his bangs away from his face.

He looks up at the touch and…he just…looks tired. Older than he _should_. How old was he anyway? He _can't_ be older than fourteen with how short he is. Not that I could be sayin' anything about age, I was only in my twenties.

"But it feels different." He says looking slightly startled about something. "Doesn't it?"

How was I supposed to know how an island _felt_? I wasn't a psychic. Yeah it did…seem…_bigger_ than it actually looked, but that didn't mean anything. Sure it _felt_ kinda like…it had something hidden about it--but I had _said_ so when we first landed. Or wait, had I said anything at all?

"And you didn't say anything about it either." Well that answered _that_ question. Then again…we _had_ been running from Pirates…a few Gyorg's…and not to mention Jolene wasn't letting up either--and I had _just_ paid Link the 200 rupees that I had been given as a gift from a friend of mine. Besides that--we _had_ to port.

"Well I didn't exactly have _time_ to say anything. I had to fix the ship up, remember?" he blinked a few times then looked away, as if he were embarrassed, "Honestly kid…don't worry your head about it but now that you mention it, this place seems like it's hiding something."

His eyes widened and he turned to me, almost _happy_ that I was agreeing with him. I shrugged and looked away, "Well it's true. Tomorrow…why don't ya explore this island a bit more?"

He didn't hesitate to nod his head, but he still looked tired. Maybe…maybe I should--No, what if monsters attacked? Yes I was good with ships but _not_ hand-to-hand combat. He could protect me, yeah, but what's worse than someone getting in the way?

_'You always get in the way! If you can't do anything then get out!' _I flinched at the voice echoing through my mind. Stupid grandmothers and their strict rules, ways, everything. Stupid mothers for never standing up for the kids either. A-And…

I shook my head to rid the memory, "Say, I could probably even help." I chanced a look at the boy and his eyes…they were _huge_. Was it _that_ big of a deal that I said I would help?

"Y-You'll _help_? You'll…actually…_help_ me…?" His eyes still were wide, and suddenly he seemed to realize exactly what he said, "I-I mean…it's…you've never helped before. Are you sure you can?" he looked at the few rough patches I had made to the ships hull, "You still need to repair…"

I shook my head, "Those repairs'll only take a few minutes at best. While I repair the ship you can be scouting out monsters--just in case there were any that were hidin' last night. I can't fight or use a sword--_you_ can. So you do that. I'll do what I'm good at and repair the ship. _Then_ I'll do what I've got a natural knack for and help find out exactly what's so…hidden about this lil' island." I placed my hands on my hips and let out a huge huff. That felt better--saying that.

"I…yeah…thanks. You _are_…good at finding…hidden treasures…" he seemed grateful, "but Ciela…she might--"

"Then don't bring Ciela along if she's gonna whine." I waved my hand, "I mean this island isn't very big to begin with. You can _see_ the other side from here. Bring Neri, or Leaf with you--you can _do_ that can't you?"

He almost seemed hesitant but he reluctantly nodded his head, "I-I guess I could. I haven't used them much since they've been upgraded." He seemed to think for a moment, and again his bangs fell in his eyes and again I had the sudden urge to brush them away again. But before I could Link suddenly stood up and--

Nearly fell down again. I barely had a chance to grab his arm before he nearly fell overboard. That would've definitely alerted the fairies that something was wrong. Didn't need them--especially Ciela--coming out here and accusing _me_ of pushing Link over.

Like I'd _ever_ do that.

Once he was steadied though he smiled, "I got it! I'll use Leaf! That'll make the fighting go by faster, just in case."

Well he _is_ the Spirit of Power…but, "What exactly does _he_ do?" Since when did the spirit's have genders? Well…Leaf _did_ seem like a boy. And Neri…was a girl. Ciela obviously was as well…

"Oh…actually…I'm not too sure but I _think_ it has something to do with flames. I asked him once and Neri too, exactly what they did. Neri protects me while Leaf boosts the strength of my sword. Or something like that…"

I nodded my head again. That made sense, "So it balances out. Leaf for the Attack, Neri for the defense, and Ciela as a combination."

"Yeah! Like that!" Again he was smiling, and _again_ his bangs were in his eyes. How could he _stand_ that? I reached down again and brushed his bangs away from his eyes, "Kid ya need to cut your hair…or do _something_ to keep it outta your eyes." It was an offhanded statement--I didn't _mean_ anything of it besides pointing out the obvious…

But again he seemed embarrassed and he shifted away--looking out at the ocean with one of the _saddest_ looks I had ever seen on his face, "I…haven't had it cut in a while…my little sister used to do it. Either her or my Grandmother, but I haven't seen either of them in…almost a year."

Immediately I could feel the homesickness in the way he said that, and in turn _I_ started to feel homesick. But I _couldn't_ feel homesick at a time like this, "Look kid, we all have our families that we miss. If it hurts _that_ much then go visit 'em after this is all done and through with."

He slowly turned to look up at me and shook his head, "I…_can't_. At least…not _yet_. I made a promise," he looked over at the door to the Cabin, "with Tetra. _We_ made a promise to…to someone…that we'd--"

"That you'd _what_? Go on some grand adventure to find some treasure or something right?" Why would he be traveling with _pirates_ if it wasn't for a reason like that? "Did the guy ever _say_ not to visit your family? Would Tetra really tell you _no_ you can't go and visit them? I'm sure _she_ misses her family just as much as you do."

He looked up at me, then back at the cabin, "No…her mom…was the captain of the same pirate ship…before she died. Tetra's the captain now." That was like a blow to the gut, "But…I don't…_think_ she'd say no. Not unless we were about to find what we're looking for."

"What exactly _are_ you looking for?" I felt my voice drop to gentle again. How could anyone talk to _anyone_ who just said someone _died_ like it was an everyday occurrence? Because it _wasn't_.

Link hesitated again, the wind lightly ruffling his hair, before he spoke "It's…complicated. We aren't…exactly _sure_. We just promised that we'd find it. A place…a place that we could expand…that _wasn't_ just a bunch of tiny islands."

That was…interesting. I scratched the back of my head and then casually shook it, "Well good luck finding somethin' like that." I looked at the cabin and then back at Link, "I don't know what two kids like you are going to accomplish if ya mean anything by _expanding_ but there's only _one_ large continent that I know about on this great sea."

That seemed to catch Link's attention…faster than I thought it would, "What…? Where…?!" He looked so excited too…

That made me uncomfortable and I looked away, "Well it's…far north from here. Far, _faaar_," I expanded my arms for emphasis, "north from here. But it's _huge_. Or at least bigger than any of these small islands."

"Really? Does it…it _has_ a name doesn't it?" He didn't suspect a thing. He didn't even _ask_ me how I _knew _about this place.

Well I guess I could play along. After all I _was_ a sailor--have been for years, "Well it's called Reagand (A/N: Ray-gu-ahnd) and it's an…interesting place. There are a few towns on it--I doubt ya want the place to be uninhabited right?" He nodded his head, "Good, then this might be the place you're looking for." Not that _I_ wanted to go looking for it anytime soon, "It has five major towns on it, three are ports, one's a minin' town, and the other is considered the 'city'. I'd suggest visitin' it at _least_ once."

Link's eyes seemed to widen, "I-I'm sure they'd agree to it…but…have you _been_ there before?" so he did catch on that I knew a little bit more about the place, "I mean…you could come with us--show us the way…if you don't have anything planned after this."

This being the adventure. Well then no I didn't think I did. But I _didn't_ want to go to that place…I just…_nooo_ thankyou.

_'But if I say _no_ he'll ask questions. Nosy boy…' _I let out a sigh and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't see why I can't just show you the way. Why not?"

I tensed--waiting for him to say it, to ask anything, but he didn't. Instead he let out a yawn. So he _was_ getting tired. Good, maybe he'd forget about this conversation in the morning.

"Link…?" Ciela called out from the Cabin entrance. She couldn't come out, obviously, the door was too heavy but she sounded concerned. She fluttered through one of the open windows and went to the boy's side, completely ignoring me, "Link what are you doing up? Is everything okay?" She flew up in the air and looked around, as if checking for monsters.

Link simply smiled and shook his head, "I'm fine, just…talking to Linebeck."

Immediately the sparkly fluffball was in my face, "Talking to _you_? Why? Why?" if I didn't know any better she sounded almost like she was _accusing_ me of something. If she wanted to accuse me of taking away Link's precious sleeping time, well then that was _his_ fault for staying up. I _tried_ to make him go back to bed but it didn't work.

"Just," Link looked up at me and his smile grew, "Just making an…agreement."

This seemed to confuse Ciela and she eyed me even closer, "What _kind_ of agreement?"

For a moment I thought Link was going to tell her--and that wouldn't be good. She'd accuse me of making the place up and--

"Oh just…there's something about this island and we're going to check it out tomorrow."

…Did he just _lie_?

Did he just lie so that Ciela wouldn't question me? Did he _lie_ to protect me?

Well I'll be…the boy _does_ tell lies…

"Really? But this is just a small patch of dirt." Ciela flittered over to the side of the ship closest to the dock, "I can even see the other side."

I shook my head, "Doesn't mean it's not worth a shot. Now, shoo, shoo both of you we all need some shut eye here don't we?" I made a shooing motion and immediately Ciela was up in my face again. This fairy didn't know the meaning of personal space…

"_You_ telling _us_ that? Are you actually _worried_?" She sounded curious…and teasing…at the same time.

How annoying. I grabbed her by the wings and tugged, "And so what if I _am_? I'm tired too you little pixy. Link," I nearly threw Ciela at him, "Take her and go to _bed_. I'll see you two in the morning."

Link opened his mouth to say something--most likely to ask me if I was going to bed too--but he quickly shut it and nodded his head. He let Ciela fly back into the cabin through the window as he slowly made his way to the door. But before he opened it and went through he turned to face me, "You get some sleep too…and I wanna hear more about this 'Reagand' place tomorrow."

…So he _did_ at least guess that I knew more about it than I was letting on. Silly boy, silly passive, polite, quiet, observant boy.

And _he_ was supposedly a hero. A hero that _still_ had to be told when to go to bed.

I shook my head from side to side and said softly, "Yeah, yeah I figured you might. Now go on--"

He smiled again, "Yes _sir_…"

That's the first time he called me _sir_…creepy…

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I could've added more to this chapter…but I didn't really feel like it…so I'll put the rest in the next chapter. But of course that's only if people **_**want**_** me to continue this. And the only way I know that is via reviews—so review if you liked it, if you have any CC (who knows, I might've missed something no one's perfect) or suggestions. **

**-Harmony283  
**


	2. HOHS

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**Chapter Two: H.O.H.S (Heading Out to High Seas) **

**By Harmony283 **

**Disclaimer: **_why _I constantly forget to put disclaimers I will _never_ know. But I really don't like them--seeing as _why_ would I write FANfiction if I already owned Zelda? Nope I don't think I would. -shakes head- So yeah I don't own it.

**Authors Note: **Well this chapter…didn't go as planned…at _all_. Really. It didn't. But then again I _did_ start writing it late at night. And I'm finishing it late at night as well. But who cares—it's a Friday. Fear me and my ultra-fast writing skills! –cough- anyway yeah, this takes place about a _month_ after the ending of Phantom Hourglass—Linebeck and Tetra's gang are about to head out to sea from Outset island. One of the most _random _scenes I could've probably picked to start from but I did. And hey I managed to squeeze in something important too. And the fluff. Don't forget the fluff.

**NOTE: **This is the official sequel to my other LoZ fanfic (about Aryll) called **Playing With Fairies** the only thing I warn you about is this: Originally **PwF **was the prequel to a completely different fanfic, a fanfic that never got written. So Link and Tetra's ages are _way_ off the mark (I originally said in that fanfic that they were 15 and 16—in this one they're 13/14 and 14/15). I'm saying this because you may wanna read that just so you know where Aryll's coming in all of this. Trust me, it's important later on.

------------------------------------------------------------

"_Please_?" I managed to shove the door of the cabin open without it squeaking when I heard a familiar voice. And sure enough I was right. There, standing on the deck--obviously arguing over _something_—was Aryll, and Sakura—her little fairy pixy thing.

"Hey, hey now." I waved my hand and immediately they both looked over at me, "Shouldn't you two be in _bed_?" But again did Fairies really need to sleep? No they probably didn't. But still, "Little girls need their rest."

Immediately Aryll began to pout, "But _why_? It's not _that_ late out…is it?" I shook my head from side to side. She obviously didn't know what _late_ meant. Then again if she didn't know--then Link didn't know what it meant either.

I let out a silent sigh, "Look girlie, if you plan on coming _with_ us you have to get some sleep. What are you doing out here anyway?" And really that was a good question, "Aren't you supposed to be talking with your grandmother?"

She shook her head and smiled--she had the same smile Link did, "Nope, I'm already done talking to her. She already _said_ I could go anyway. I just had to do some chores but I'm finished with them already and decided to, well," she looked back out at the ocean, "Come out here." 

Yeah but, "Why my boat?"

"Because," she giggled, "A thank you. I wanted to thank you for earlier--saving us."

Sakura avidly nodded her head, "Yeah if you didn't show up we woulda been," she shivered lightly, "I don't wanna think about it."

I shook my head, "Then don't and instead get some _sleep_. I swear you're just like your brother--neither of you know when to go to bed." I looked back over at the house that Link had gone in a few hours before. He was probably sleeping soundly now. Or maybe he wasn't.

Yeah he probably wasn't.

When I looked back at the girl she was looking at her feet, "Really? I'm like him?" then, with a heave of her shoulders, she ran past me. She got down off the ship and ran down the dock. Only when she stepped off did she turn around and wave, "Good night!"

Then she turned around and ran. She was going to fall if she did tha--

And she tripped. Over a rock. A _huge_ rock. The kind of rock that rupee's somehow get stuck in. _How_ exactly…I didn't want to know. It was the same with grass. How could a rupee _possibly_ hide in a blade of grass? And why the heck was I thinking about _that_ at a time like this?

I should be going to bed. Except of course for that stupid insomnia, keeping me up even on peaceful seas. Calm, quiet, monster-free seas. I turned to look back out at the ocean. The waves weren't as high as they were in the Ocean Kings word--or whatever that had been--and the sea was…almost brighter.

_'But it feels dead.' _

I shivered at the thought how could a _sea_ feel _dead_? Fish…and other…things swam in it right? Right.

_'But not if this wasn't a sea to begin with.' _

I shook my head again, "Agh stupid brain. Stop thinking!"

"I…don't think it'll do that…" I nearly jumped at the sound of another's voice and I whirled around.

There dressed in a blue lobster-print top and orange pants--with no hat on _again_--was Link. And he didn't look tired at all. In fact he looked wide awake and almost rejuvenated. Like a little bit of his life had drained back into him--his eyes were brighter, and his skin not so pale.

But still…he _needed_ his sleep, "Why do kids always wanna stay up?" I groaned out, turning away from him, "Go back to bed Link."

He stepped closer, I heard his footsteps on the wooden deck, "I never went to sleep to begin with." He started, "I've been up…for a while."

"And _why_ were you up?" I glanced over my shoulder at him and he was doing the same number his sister had--head bowed, looking at his feet. They really were a lot alike. But where did they get _that_ from?

"I couldn't sleep." I almost didn't catch that but I did. Now he was looking back up at me, "It felt…weird. Not being…on the ocean."

Ah…I see. I turned around to face him, "So you can't sleep because of that? And you're out here because…why?" Though something told me I already knew the answer. It just depended on how the boy put it.

He shifted, looking embarrassed again, "I was…wondering…if I could y'know…stay with…you for the night. Y'know…just to…sleep." He blinked--as if shocked about how that came out--and looked up at me, "I-I mean," he was fumbling for words I could see it, "Not that I _don't_ w-want to spend t-time with you other than that j-just I'm not _u-used_ to sleeping w-without someone n-nearby a-and--"

Suddenly I found myself laughing. Well, not _all out_ laughing but I was definitely laughing. And his face just kept getting redder. If this hadn't been so funny I would've thought more along the lines of cute but, "You…" He perked up at me saying his name, "That's the most you've…ever said." 

His eyes widened and immediately his gaze darted back to the ground, "W-Well…"

I waved my hand at him, "Don't be embarrassed." _'It makes me happy'_

Woah wait. What? Happy? That he_ talks_? I know he talks. Just never--it _doesn't_ make me happy!

_'He needs to talk more often though.' _And he did. He hardly spoke--the quiet boy. Should be glad but after a while it got lonely, "Really don't be. Y'wanna sleep with me tonight?" Why did that sound so wrong to my ears? Regardless he didn't pick up on it and instead he violently nodded his head.

"Okay then." I walked over to him and again I noticed it--his bangs were in his eyes again. And before I realized it I was brushing his bangs away from his eyes, "C'mon."

He hesitated for a brief second before closing his eyes and nodding his head. I nodded my head back and turned around, walking towards the cabin. I held the door open as he walked in and slowly shut it--making sure it _didn't_ swing or creak--before making my way towards the bed. 

Link was waiting by the bedside, as if wondering if he should get in or not. But eventually--me having to _poke_ him to get him to move--he did and immediately burrowed underneath the covers. A few seconds late he peaked out from them and scooted over, giving me enough room if I wanted to slip in with him.

Thing was, I wasn't tired. I shook my head, "You go to sleep. I'll…be there in a few minutes. Just remembered something I need to check on." It was a lie and I knew it. But he didn't. Still didn't cut the fact that I felt his eyes on my back when I walked towards the door again--testing it to see if it was actually shut.

And how his eyes followed me again when I checked the controls, shut the windows, made sure the windows were shut, removed my jacket, and my shoes, before finally walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. By that time though, he had shut his eyes--obviously trying to 'fake' sleep.

Sorry kid but _I_ was the one that was good at that. Still, I reached a hand over and gently brushed his bangs away from his eyes again, and he flinched before slowly relaxing.

"Go to bed, Link." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them--this insomnia really _was_ getting to me--but they oddly enough seemed to work.

And slowly, painfully slowly, I watched as his breathing slowed and soon he was drifting off into a peaceful kind of sleep that only a kid--or young teenager--could easily fall into. Too bad I couldn't do that. I _needed_ sleep--I wasn't an idiot, I _knew_ I did.

Problem is it wouldn't happen. And when something doesn't happen it doesn't do any good to force it to happen. That'd just make it worse. Just like with treasure hunting--if you fall in a deep pit infested with snakes it's _not_ a good idea to try and agitate the snakes by climbing out. That'd wind up with you being bitten and being in _pain_ waiting for the retched things to fall asleep. Or waiting to be saved.

_'But maybe…if I just…lay down…' _I lay back silently--trying not to wake Link up again--and slowly closed my eyes, not even bothering with the covers. The kid was comfortable--why move him?

And slowly my eyes closed and I stared at the darkness behind my eyelids--imaging shapes…and treasures…that I could never obtain. Well why the heck couldn't I dream? Since when did it hurt anyone?

_**'The fifth time.' **_A crying voice echoed in my head, _**'This is the fifth time…I've dreamt…that you…that you--' **_

I shook my head and my eyes immediately snapped open. Wonderful. Right when I sleep I remember _that_.

Why _was_ I remembering all those things anyway? Not goin' to do me any good in the long run. Not like I'll ever see those people again.

_'But I am going back…to Reagand' _No, not going back just…just, _'Just leading the way there.' _

_**'Once you've been you never forget the way.' **_

I flinched again, "That's true but…"

_**'Once you're blessed you can never leave…'**_

Suddenly I felt…_something_…poking me in the side. I looked down and sure enough Link's eyes were open again, and he looked curious, "You aren't sleeping." But his voice was thick with it.

I shrugged, "I'm not tired."

"But you _have_ to be." Obviously the kid never had insomnia before, "You haven't been sleeping in…in _days_…"

How did he know that…?

"Yes I have—"

"-en't…no you haven't…" he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, "Why?"

Why?

"And I'm telling you—"

"That you're l_ying_. Why aren't you sleeping…? Can't you sleep? I know you can." 

On account of all the rude awakenings I received from him, "Just…go to bed kid. I'll go to sleep in a minute." Phfft I wish I could to sleep that fast.

"…Can you tell me…again." I blinked and looked down at Link, he had his face buried in the pillow.

"Tell you what kid?" 

He flinched at the word, "Can you tell me…where Aryll…why Aryll…was out here? She said she was…talking to you. That you were still up."

Oh…_that_…hmm…well…

"Beats me." No use telling him what the girl didn't _want _him to know, "She was out here when I was doing inventory."

"Was she…bothering you…?"

"Nope. She's a good kid." And she was, "Reminds me of you though."

Immediately that caught his attention and he said, almost too softly for me to hear, "I hope not."

"Eh well she is whether you want her to be or not. She's your sister, she has to be like you in some wa—" suddenly Link shifted, almost thought he'd get up, but he didn't.

Instead he sat up and looked down at me with tired eyes, "But I hope not." He sounded serious. Too serious for a kid anyway. Though…he really couldn't be considered a _kid_. But he was. Short enough to be one anyway.

"—with us…I don't know…if I want her to or not." I hadn't caught the first half of the sentence but it was obvious. And almost _cute_ in a way.

I chuckled and he looked at me, "You're definitely an older brother," the comment was meant to be offhanded—but it sounded deeper than that, "Now _go to sleep_."

"Not until you do." He shot back.

Somehow that made me laugh again, "Then you'll be tired in the morning. I heard that pirate-girl—she wants you to be the watch doesn't she? You need to be _awake_ for that don't you?"

Link fell back soundlessly on the bed and shook his head, "No…I'm not. Niko can do it." He threw one arm over his eyes, "I can sleep then." 

"Or you can sleep now and get it over with. You're still a kid—you need your sleep." How many times have I told him that? Honestly…I lost count. Not that I was _keeping_ count in the first place.

"You're keeping count?"

I shook my head, "why would I do that?"

Link shifted a bit, moving closer to me, "…Oh…" his voice was getting thicker, "…'kay…then…" he dropped his arm away from his face and shifted again, burying his face into the pillow for a moment before looking back at me. Again his bangs covered his eyes and again I found my hand reaching forward—brushing them away. Why didn't he get them cut? We were leaving tomorrow morning. He could've gotten them cut today.

'_Silly kid.' _I let out a sigh, _'And he's already asleep.' _My eyes met the ceiling again, _'Stupid…insomnia…' _

---------------------------------

(Next Morning)

'_And yet another night without sleep.' _I thought as I walked out onto the deck, staring out at the ocean. The sun was up—it had been for almost five hours—and already people were up and bustling around.

'_They must've gotten a good sleep last night to be up this early.' _I scratched the back of my head and stretched. Even with insomnia I still felt…oddly rested, good thing yeah but bad thing—no sleep. Bad for health but _whatever_.

"Ah—Linebeck right?" I blinked and turned towards the Dock, there standing with her hands crossed over her chest, was that girl Tetra. She looked amused and slightly annoyed, "Where's Link?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Do ya need 'im?"

She rolled her eyes, "And I'd be calling for him for no apparent reason _because_?" Ooh…attitude. And so young too. How nice. No wonder Link would rather sleep around her.

"I need to ask him…about something." She was eyeing me warily now, "And his grandmother said that he wasn't in bed when she got up this morning."

"And Aryll?"

Tetra shook her head, "She wasn't either. Don't really care where that girl is but where's Link?"

I glanced back at the cabin, "Sleeping." 

"Still…?" Somehow she didn't look too surprised, "I guess I'll have to wake him up." The look on her face…did I want to—

Before she could move another step the door to the cabin swung open and out stumbled a _very_ sleepy Link, "Wha….?"

"Link!" Immediately Tetra went over to him, "Where _were_ you last night? Your grandmother was worried—she _said_ you went to bed early but…_why _are you still asleep? And in Linebeck's ship?!" She was talking like I wasn't even here.

'_Then why should I be here?' _Oh yeah, _'Because I'm their guide.' _Didn't mean I had to be on the ship right at this moment.

"And where are _you_ going?!" Before I could even _move_ and she was yelling at me too.

Kids these days…

I let out a sigh and turned around, "A walk. You aren't going to leave _right this instant _are you?"

She hesitated a moment before shaking her head.

"Then a walk'll do me good. Come get me when you're ready to leave kiddies…" and even though she was shooting daggers at my back I didn't feel at _all_ bad about saying that. Kids shouldn't boss around adults. Even _if_ they were a captain of a ship.

A ship full of pirates.

'_And I'm their guide.' _

And again _how_ did I get talked into this…?

'_Oh right. Link asked.' _

…Kids could be _real_ cute when they needed to be.

'_Wait…but that's _not_ the reason. No…not the reason at all!' _

_**'Once you've been you never forget the way.' **_ That was definitely true but…

'_**If you've never been you will lose your way.' **_

Sure they were mostly a bunch of kids but…the sea was a dangerous place if you didn't know where you were going. And even such a dead sea like this _had_ to have some sort of evil monster lurking _somewhere_.

…And I _really_ shouldn't've thought of tha—

"Eek—watch out!" I barely had time to react before—

…A giant palm tree fell…

---------------------------------------

**I swear this wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger—it **_**really**_** wasn't. But I'm tired and I **_**promised**_** to get this out before the day was over and I'm **_**just**_** barely making it (it's 11:51PM here). So yeah forgive any OOC-ness (if there is any) I'm on a caffeine high at the moment and that's never good for this late at night. **

**But as always reviews are highly recommended—it's **_**because**_** of reviews that I'm updating this quickly! So please review, they make me happy!  
**

**-Harmony283**


	3. You're all kids

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**  
Chapter 3: You're all kids **

**By Harmony283**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. If I did it wouldn't be called FANfiction.

**Authors Note: **And again I get another chapter of this out way earlier than I expected (I got…most of it written on Sunday, then school happened and…yeah not fun). But –shrugs- that's besides the point. Now I could've done what I did in the last chapter—and dropped this chapter in another random spot. But I'm not that mean so here's the continuation of what happens on Outset Island and then it bounces to four days later. In case you haven't noticed by now—I _love_ jumping around the time frame in my fanfics. It's fun. But once they get to Reagand the time frame will be more from day to day and the jumps won't be that far.

**Note: **Just in case you wanna know—I usually draw stuff for my fanfics and upload them on my account on DeviantArt (my homepage). I currently have up the map of Reagand as my first official art…piece (I-I guess?) for this so y'might wanna have a look at it before next chapter's uploaded or else you just might be very, very confused.

Oh yes, and thanks so much to all the reviews I've received so far! In just the first chapter I've received more reviews for it than I have any of my other fanfics so thank you!

--------------------------------------------------

**Linebeck's POV**

What. The. Hell.

Do palm trees _normally_ try to fall on your average civilian? Or what?

"I-It _missed_ you…! I d-don't--are you _sure_ you're okay?!" Aryll shouted from the balcony on the second floor of one of the nearby houses. And she probably would've jumped off if there hadn't been so many people around.

"Do I _look_ okay to you?"

"W-Well…yeah…you do." She still looked apologetic, almost as if it had been _her_ fault. For a moment I saw a flash of pink, before it quickly disappeared into the small pack she had strapped to her waist.

"Then I'm fi--" 

"I'm impressed though," An elderly--incredibly _thin_--man said, walking up to me. His staff looked…pointy…and none too comfortable. Why was he carrying something like _that_ around? Or was it just a fancy walking--

Then he used the blade to cut the fallen tree in half.

_'Nope…definitely _not_ a walking stick…' _

Not that he looked like he _needed_ one.

"Wha-what happened out here?!" And now Tetra and her pirates were here. Link too. They all looked surprised. But really was a palm tree falling _that_ big of a deal?

"A palm tree fell, as you can see." The old man laughed, poking at the tree like it was a living thing, "and this young fellow," I was a young fellow…haha, "somehow managed to dodge it without me seeing it." He eyed me with a strange glint in his eye…

Creepy…

"You _dodged_ it?" Tetra didn't look like she believed it. Not that _that_ was any surprise. How could she believe it when I didn't _do_ anything? Funny how the only time I actually _did_ something really amazing and I didn't want credit for it.

It's a stupid _palm tree_. What's so special about it--

"You know if this palm tree fell on you, you would have died." Another elderly man--this one short with…a _large_ head and a knotted walking stick--called out from the balcony next to Aryll, "It's been there since we bought the house. We planted it. Sad to see it go like that but it would've been a most…_unfortunate_ accident if you happened to have been under it."

I grimaced, "Well you don't have to put it like…that…"

"But how _did_ you dodge it?" The thin elderly man asked, "I didn't even--"

"Because he didn't dodge it dear brother," the other elderly man snapped. They were brothers and yet so different, how ironic. The man coughed loudly before starting again, "It merely missed him. Barely, yes. But it missed." 

"It _couldn't_ miss him though!" The thin man argued back, "I _know_ where that tree is--and it should have hit him!"

…So they wanted it to hit me…?

"But it _didn't_ him!" Both Aryll _and_ Link said at the exact same time--though Aryll louder than Link.

At least two people here would defend me.

"Yeah it'd be bad if it did." Oh and Tetra was going to too? She looked over at me and shrugged, "We need a navigator. I'm all for searching for stuff on our own but if we know what we're looking for--and where it is, but just not how to get to it then why not find someone who _knows_?" She sounded like she knew something.

_'I hate it when kids act like they know something.' _

Not surprising though—she _seemed_ smarter than Link…or at least she was definitely more aware of things than he was. And louder, definitely louder. Then again anyone was louder than the quiet boy.

"Ah I see so that's why you're traveling together now?" The thin elderly man said with a laugh, "Well these kids here are right. The palm tree didn't hit you, even though I want to know how it didn't," He held out his hand, "My name's Orca. It's a pleasure to meet you…Linebeck, I believe…?"

I nodded my head, "That's my name." I hesitantly held out his hand and he squeezed it. Not as hard as I _thought_ he would, but it still wasn't a normal handshake of an old man.

"And my name is Sturgeon!" the elderly man standing next to Aryll shouted, "Nice to meet you as well!" 

Orca shook his head, "Well if you want to meet him so badly then why don't you come down here? Or are you to weak to do that dear brother?"

…They definitely don't get along…

"And you two need to stop fighting so much." A woman with purple hair said, shaking her head from side to side, "But…I'm glad you're okay. That palm tree was about that big ever since I was a little girl."

_ 'And how old _are_ you…?' _Not that I was going to say that out loud. I'd probably end up getting slapped for it.

"Yeah you're fine but…that's enough of that," Tetra walked up to the now-cut-up palm tree and glared at it. She looked up at me a moment later and said, "We're ready to go."

"Already…?!" Aryll nearly shouted again from the balcony, "Wait…wait I'm comin' down!" She disappeared back through the open doors of the balcony and a few seconds later she was hopping off the fourth-to-last rung on the ladder. She hopped over to us and waved her hand in the air, "I'm ready!"

Tetra just rolled her eyes, "And you're _sure _you want to come with us?"

_'Well obviously' _

"—of course I am! Big brother, you said I could go right?"

And now she was pegging everything on Link. Poor kid. Not that I was worried though.

'_At times like these I'm glad I _don't_ have a younger sister…' _

Though I had someone similar to—

"—why…not…?" 

"Link! She's even more of a kid than _you_ were when we first picked _you_ up!"

And that was _how_ long ago…?

"B-But…"

"I'm not a kid!" 

I…was definitely going to get a headache if they kept this up.

"Yes you _are_." 

"No I'm _not_."

But it didn't look like they would stop anytime soon. And _Link_ wasn't doing anything about it. Poor boy. No. Not poor boy. He _should_ do something. Or…someone should do something.

'_What is this? Some kind of…entertainment show or something?' _And really, we were gathering a crowd—two boys, a man and his wife, and another—chubbier woman—and _her_ husband…

'_Then again this is a small town. Obviously it's the only form of entertainment they're going to get for a while. Sad.' _

But this _had_ to stop. It was annoying, _very_ annoying.

I let out a sigh, "Look, we all have the right to make our own decisions right?" 

Tetra paused and stared at me—giving me a look as if to say _so what_.

But at least I got her attention. So I continued, "So anyone here can make the decision to do whatever it is they want. Even if it doesn't seem like such a good idea."

"But it really _isn't_ a good idea!" Tetra folded her arms across her chest, "She's just a kid and she'll get in the_ way_."

"Did you say that about Link when you first picked _him_ up?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding her head.

"And what ended up happening? Obviously he didn't turn out to be just a kid. Like you can even _call_ him a kid when you're a kid yourself."

And now she looked offended, "I am _not_ a kid."

I shook my head, "How old are you? If you're younger than eighteen you're _still a kid_."

That made her flinch, "By your standards then yeah I guess I _am_ a kid. But she's even younger than me—"

"Yeah I am but I still wanna go with you!" Now Aryll was pouting. And Link looked really…upset…about something.

Funny coming from someone who was _used to _fighting all the time. He hated fighting at home.

"_Liiiink_!" Both Tetra and Aryll said at the _exact_ same time. Yet they were saying it in completely _different_ ways. Tetra annoyed. Aryll begging.

Now I had the right to feel sorry for him. He looked like he was suffocating…almost…maybe. He looked over at me for a moment as if pleading for help--for me to say _something_ in order to get their attention again. But it barely worked last time, what could I do now?

"Now, now, Aryll…there's no need to whine." Everyone seemed to turn simultaneously around--even _I_ did--to face, who was obviously Link and Aryll's grandmother.

Well at least the short-gene seemed to run in the family. Wait…why am I thinking about _height_ at a time like this?

"Grandma!" Both Aryll and Link chimed in unison and they both went over to her.

She smiled at them both, "I see you really do want to go don't you?" Aryll nodded her head, though she looked sad. This just made their grandmother smile even more, "Don't worry about being sad dear. I'll be _fine_. I was fine before, and I'll be fine again. Tetra why don't you let her come with you?"

Tetra let out a sigh and shook her head, "Even if I said yes she'd _still_ get in the way. We can't just take a little kid who can't do anything onto our ship."

Aryll glared at Tetra for a moment before looking at Link and then, oddly enough, at me. Then her eyes grew big and she smiled, "I know! I'll ride with Linebeck!"

And now everyone was staring at me…great…

"What…?! You'll still get in the way though!" Tetra just wanted to pick a fight didn't she…?

"B-But it's _Linebeck's_ ship! Not yours! You can't say I'm getting in the way then!" And even though Aryll's point _sounded_ okay…she probably just wanted to fight too.

'_This could be very interesting…or very, very bad.' _

Very, very bad as in…if what Link said was _true_ about Tetra and her anger spells…I'd have a canon through my deck before we even got _close_ to our destination.

No. Not _our_ destination. _There_ destination. Didn't want to go there. But I _didn't_ want my ship sinking.

"It's fine with me." The words left my mouth and suddenly the two of them shut up. 

Or at least they did for a second.

"Really?!

"WHAT?!"

"Th-that sounds like a good idea to me…"

Tetra whirled around and glared at Link, but in a few seconds the glare was gone and instead she sighed, "I suppose you're just coming aren't you?" Aryll nodded her head enthusiastically and…hopped…over to stand next to me. The pirate-girl let out another sigh at that and shook her head, "Fine then I guess…you're coming. Don't see what good you'll do us but," she glanced at Link, "Didn't see any use in bringing _you_ along the first time around and _look_ what ended up happening to you?"

Immediately a hush fell over the villagers. It was like…a moment of silence. Or something similar to that. So the kid obviously was respected. I could see that even on _his_ face.

Or rather this silence made 'im really uncomfortable. Then again he didn't peg me as the type to just openly _accept_ fame like a trophy or prize. He'd rather be a hero and live with knowing people were safe than want a reward for it.

'_**Unlike some people, being a hero means you have to be grateful. Do you understand?' **_

Okay bad time for stupid memory attack. 

'_**That man wanted a prize for what he did. That's why he's gone.' **_

Stop _thinking_ about that…stupid brain. Stupid thinking about something like _that_ at a time like _this_

'_Why am I even remembering that in the first place? Haven't thought…about them in years…so why…?' _

Because of Reagand.

_Riiight_

"Well enough about this let's get going already. We're already off-schedule as it is!" Tetra snapped, sending everyone out of the weird silence, before turning around and stalking off towards her ship.

'_But since when were we 'late'? It's not like the island's going to grow a motor and sail off…' _

Though knowing that place…she was right. The more daylight the better. The fog was dense enough already _without_ the additive of not being able to see at night.

--------- (about 4 days later) ---------

"You really aren't the brightest fish in the ocean now are you?" I asked as I threw a towel at the boys head. Honestly though, "You said you couldn't swim that well before and it's the _ocean_. And it's _dark_. What made you think you'd be able to land on the deck? Even _if_ you didn't make that much noise?"

Link said nothing as he dried his hair off with the towel but when he was finished he just…left it there. Like he didn't want me to see his face or something.

"L_ink_."

"Is Aryll okay?" 

I blinked and looked back at the cabin, "Yeah she's sleeping. It's night time y'know."

And we had docked in a relatively safe part of the ocean. Still…the lack of monsters unnerved me. There was _always_ at least one type of monster _somewhere_ in the deep blue sea. But there wasn't one here.

'_Should I be grateful or nervous about that?' _

Grateful probably. Nervous—hah. I was already a nervous wreck from the lack of sleep. Only _once_ did I manage to fall asleep at night. But then it just _had_ to go and rain and flood the cabin.

"I know but," he hesitated for a brief second before pulling the towel off his head, "you aren't."

I shrugged, "Will you quit worrying about that? I _do_ sleep. Remember the storm two days ago?" He nodded his head, "See? Aryll said she had to wake me up for that."

He looked confused for a moment before saying, "What about last night?"

Oh. Last night. Well…

"I was up pretty late making some minor repairs," I waved my hand, "It's no big deal. Just one day. That's all."

"And tonight too."

I turned away and stared back out at the ocean. It looked almost as dark as ink, minus the reflection of the moon, "What makes you say that? Why are you worrying so much anyway?"

For a moment he was silent and only the waves could be heard before suddenly I heard his footsteps on the wooden deck and suddenly he was beside me—his wet hair hanging down into his eyes. Really now. Doesn't that _annoy_ him? He _needs_ to get his hair cut.

'_Unless he likes it that way.' _

…How could anyone like their hair in their eyes?

"Y'know kid you _need_ to get your hair cut." He looked up at me, confusion clear on his face again before he realized just what I meant…when I brushed his hair away from his eyes.

And again he looked embarrassed. As if he agreed with me—that he _needed_ to get his hair cut—but he didn't for some unexplained reason.

"Does it…really bug you…that much?" He was looking up at me again, trying his best to keep his bangs from falling in his eyes again.

I just shrugged, "Well can't say I exactly like _not_ seeing things. But if it doesn't bug you then keep it that way."

"But it bugs you."

"And so what if it does? It's your hair." And it wasn't. I shouldn't've said anything in the first place.

"But it _bugs_ you." He repeated though now he seemed oddly…_happy_.

I looked down at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking out at the ocean. But I could just distinctly see the smile etching its way on his lips. It was rare that he ever smiled—and he always saved them for when he was _truly_ happy. Or glad. Or something. It _had_ to be important. He doesn't just waste smiles like some people do.

But he was smiling now. And of over something as trivial as _hair_ getting in someone's eyes.

But why did he look so happy?

"H-huh…?" Link turned to look up at me, "Wh-what is it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, no point in keeping it from him, "You look happy."

Immediately he looked embarrassed again. But this time the tint on his cheeks was just a _tad_ bit redder than last time. He looked back out at the ocean, "I-I look…happy…?" 

I nodded my head, "Yeah you do." He looked down at his feet and almost immediately the smile was gone. Oh great. I said something wrong didn't I? No, I probably did. No questions asked.

"Hey, hey, don't look so gloomy because of it." I ruffled his wet hair with my hand, "It's _good_ that you're happy…for whatever reason you're happy for."

"But I shouldn't—I-I mean—" He shivered lightly and inched closer to me.

But he never finished his sentence, "You mean _what_? You shouldn't _what_? Be happy?" He didn't answer but the tensing of his shoulders told me that much, "Look kid you have every right to be happy. You're out here searching for something you promised you'd look for with that pirate-girl. No one said you couldn't be happy." I looked out at the ocean again, "You aren't out playing hero and saving anyone. And you probably won't have to do any saving for a long while. So _be happy_."

A sudden chill ran down my spine as I said that.

…Why did I have this feeling that what I just said was a lie?

-------------------------------------

**A/N: I just had to add that little…brushing-hair-out-of-eyes scene at the end. There might even be one in every chapter. I dunno though. But in the next chapter you'll finally set foot on Reagand—more specifically Port Jen. **

**Also Reviews make me happy and they make me update faster! So if you'd like to see that then please review! **

**-Harmony283**


	4. Of Fog and Red Water

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**Chapter Four: Of Fog and Red Water**

**By Harmony283**

**Disclaimer: **Again don't own Zelda, if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.

**Authors Note: **And here's yet another chapter of Linebeck's Agreement. And we're actually _finally_ getting somewhere. In this chapter Linebeck awakens on the Tetra's ship after apparently falling into a deep sleep. What's worse is he has a horrible headache when he wakes up, and now they want him to be the navigator. But where did all this fog come from in the first place? And what about the red water?

**Note: **Well there're a few warnings in this chapter (I guess?) first is there IS blood in this chapter though it doesn't really...belong to anyone. Second is mild language. Cut off bad language more like it. Other than that nothing much, so Enjoy!

----------- (6 days later) -----------

"Holy shi—ouch!"

"Watch the language!"

"but--but…!"

My eyes slowly cracked open to face a wooden ceiling. A ceiling that _didn't_ look like the one on _S.S Linebeck_. In fact this looked more like…but…but _why_ would I be in those pirates ship and not my own ship? Why would I wake up _here_?

Oh wait. Wake up? I actually…_slept_ for once? How often did _that_ happen? Hardly ever. But how did I get in _here_?

I sat up slowly and suddenly the boat rocked violently backward, and something green…with blond hair…came tumbling down practically on top of me.

"Oww…" the mass of blond green and flesh-colored in my lap groaned loudly before looking up, "H-huh…? Linebeck! You're up!"

"Yes," I winced as a painful throb wracked through my head, "I guess I am. But…did I fall asleep? Or what? What time is it?"

Link straightened the cap he was wearing before slowly sliding off my lap and onto the floor next to the bed, "W-well…Aryll said you didn't look too good. Then…you made it worse b-by actually _going_ to bed last night…and not waking up."

So I _did_ fall asleep, "And what time is it now?"

"Almost nine at night. W-We're still anchored where we left off." He looked over at the stairs leading up to the deck, "They don't wanna…go on without you up."

_'Because I'm the navigator' _

I groaned and managed to slide my feet out from under the covers so that I was sitting on the bed. I rubbed my forehead again and sighed, "Eh…it's too late to start out…but what're they complaining about?"

"Fog."

My eyes snapped up to the stairs, and there--standing on the second to last step--was Tetra looking both annoyed as well as relieved, "It came around noon. And it's not letting up." Her eyes narrowed, "What's going on?"

Well this was just great, "We entered the fog already?"

Links eyes widened, "The fog…? There's…normally fog?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah…it's warmer--the ocean is. And that's what ends up happening. You said it's getting thicker though?"

Tetra nodded her head, this time biting her lip, "And it's not that kind of fog. I can _tell_ we…we need to get out of here don't we?" If I didn't have such a bad headache I would be _sure_ that she sounded worried.

But I had one and it _wasn't_ going away, "Look. That's just what happens at night--since it cools off so quickly. You should know that fog does that."

"Not this kind of fog. We've never _seen_ this kinda fog." The short…guy with buck teeth--I think Niko was his name--stated, "Or 'least I haven't. Gonzo ain't exactly happy about it either. He's freakin' out…"

Tetra rolled her eyes, "more like _you're_ the one who's freaking out about it. Grow a _backbone _you really need one."

"I-I'm not scared though!"

_'Did she ever say he was scared…?' _

"I never said that."

"Yeah you--" suddenly the boat lurched again, I barely had any time to grab onto the bed and grab Link, and one of those two fell down the stairs…

_'Probably Niko…' _

"And the waves are so rough." Tetra continued on, not even seeming to care that Niko was now…knocked out…and lying at the foot of the stairs, "What's going on?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well I wouldn't exactly know--what do you think I've been doing down here? If you _really_ want me to know then," I stood up on surprisingly shaky legs, "Let's go to the deck."

Tetra hesitated for a moment before nodding her head. Just as she turned to go back up the stairs though the guy with the glasses and the large book appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Ah! Captain I knew you came down here. Hurry—hurry! Something…the water is…!"

"The water is _what_?!" Immediately Tetra ran up the stairs, leaving us alone, before we could hear her gasp, "Wh-what?! Linebeck—what's…what's _with_ this place?!" she appeared back down the stairs looking a little paler than when she had left but she also looked angry.

'_And that can only mean…now this is interesting.' _I slowly walked over to the ladder and somehow managed to climb up, with Link following directly after me. My headache seemed to get worse the closer I got to the open air and twice I nearly fell over again.

'_Stupid insomnia…and right when I actually sleep I get a headache from it.' _

Really what's with me today? I feel like utter crap now. Not that the kids here were going to take that and run with it. I was still the navigator…and the navigator had to lead whether they wanted to or not.

'_And I really don't want to.' _

The ship rocked furiously again and I nearly lost my balance. The only thing keeping me from tumbling down the stairs—as Niko did _again_—was my death grip on the banister. After a few moments the swaying stopped and I hurried up the rest of the stairs—banging the door open and walking out onto the foam-soaked decked only a minute later.

..And Gonzo, along with the other big man, the guy with the telescope, and the guy with the glasses, were all looking over the side of the ship with eyes wide in horror…or fear…or some mix of the two.

'_So they're seeing it then…' _

"What's wrong?" Immediately I jumped as Aryll somehow appeared next to me. Seriously how did that girl appear and disappear into thin air? She looked half-asleep—so she must've been sleeping—and she kept rubbing her eyes, "Are you okay Linebeck? A-And what are you guys staring at?"

Link hesitantly went over to the side of the ship closest to us and before I could even reach out to stop him he was looking over the edge. Almost immediately he recoiled and backed away with shock and disgust written in his eyes.

And of course Aryll had to notice his reaction, "Big brother? What's wrong? What do you—" the look on Links face turned to horror as Aryll stepped towards him to look as well. But I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back before she could look.

"Wha—hey lemme go!" She struggled in my grip. But honestly she was the youngest here. If _Link_ reacted badly to that then she wouldn't be able to take it at all.

"Aryll you don't want to see it." She immediately shut up at the sound of my voice and her body slackened, "Wait below decks until someone comes to get you."

She looked like she wanted to complain but it quickly passed and she obeyed, walking quickly over to the door I had just come out of and slamming it behind her. Something told me she wouldn't go very far though. And judging from the look on Tetra's face she knew it too—but she didn't say anything.

Instead she cut right to the chase, "Do you _know_ what's going on here?! You don't look the least bit surprised!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I might be. Then again I might not be. The water's red isn't it?"

"YES!" Both her as well as nearly everyone on the ship—except Link—shouted. Like that was going to do me any good with my headache…

"Egh not so _loud_. Okay, okay. The water's red. Where's my ship?" Please don't tell me they didn't at least attempt to tie it to the side of the ship somehow—anchor it so it wouldn't be washed away by all these waves…

"It was small enough," Gonzo started, "So we managed ta anchor it up. It's attached to tha side. Didn't think you'd like it much if you lost your ship while you were asleep."

After getting it back only weeks ago _yeah_ I wouldn't like that.

"Okay then," I paused for a moment, trying to will away the powerful pulsing of my headache, before saying, "I guess we should get going."

"But didn't you say the fog was worse at night?" Link, who was now standing next to me with a worried expression on his face, asked, "I-I mean you said…it was…thicker…"

I nodded my head, "Yeah but do y'know how the water turns red?"

He shook his head, so did Tetra, everyone else remained silent.

"Well," I looked back at the door and said, "I suppose I _could_ tell you. But if you don't like horror stories then I suggest you go join Aryll." Immediately I heard a loud thump on the other side of the door—obviously Aryll trying to move out of the way—and I couldn't help but grin. Kids…never liked ghost stories. Unless they didn't believe in them. Or didn't find them scary.

"I-I think I'll go check on the young swabbie then!" Niko piped up before hurrying, a little too quickly for his own good, towards the door, flinging it open, and slamming it behind him.

"Well that was typical." Tetra said with a sigh, "Okay then what is it?"

I walked slowly over to the side of the ship and glanced down. Just to make sure, of course. No illusion. The water was still red. Crimson red. Like blood. I looked back at the others, who were waiting a little more than tensely for me to start.

No point in making them wait though. Especially now when they were obviously already worried about too many things. I let out a sigh and looked up at the moonless sky—a new moon. How ironic.

"Well," I inhaled deeply, "It's something I've heard rumors about—the Bloody Curse. The red waters of the southern sea. It's quite common if you spend your time in places like Windfall Island. I haven't heard it in a while so I might not remember all of it—" Like I could _really_ forget a story like this, "—but it goes something like this: _"On the night of the New moon the sea turns red with the blood and vengeance of the Desert Kings dread. Blood of millions once fallen on the plains of the long forgotten, come to the surface of the darkest night leaves with those living a terrible sight. Part of the protection of the ancient land, none who haven't been set foot on the sand. The wrong way goes like the victim and prey and soon the blood shall join them.'_"

I waited for a moment for the words to fully sink in, watching each of their reactions. Gonzo, the guy with glasses, the guy with the telescope, and the other big guy all seemed increasingly nervous. Both Link and especially Tetra seemed shaken…but other than that fine.

So I started again, "Yeah I know some of it rhymes. That's how I heard it—as a rhyme…song thing." I waved my hand, "It's the easiest way to remember it."

"…I don't get it." Link said with a shake of his head, "What's it…mean? I've never heard it before."

Poor kid, probably hasn't heard a good story in his entire life. Not that I could blame him—he was stuck on an _island_ where everyone was either older than him or younger than him and everything was 'peaceful'. How can a story like that be told at such a peaceful place?

"Some of it sounds familiar though." Tetra looked like she was actually thinking about it, "I mean…at least it's not one of those ancient things that make absolutely no sense until you figure it out too late." She grimaced for a moment but quickly shook her head, "Better you explaining it though."

That _was_ what I was planning on doing anyway but, "Eh there's not much to explain—nothing's really different from what it says, I mean. But eh," I shrugged my shoulders, "Might as well. I'm sure you get what 'Desert King' means—a King of a Desert so you can imagine where the blood and vengeance thing comes from."

Both Tetra and Link flinched at this.

"And the terrible site is the water," I waved my hand towards the ocean, "protection of the ancient land…that's the fog. This comes with the fog—on a new moon. And basically if you go the wrong way you're dead meat."

That seemed to satisfy most of them. But Tetra looked like she was thinking again. That girl thinks way too much for her age. Not that I didn't do the same thing but—

"But what does it mean when it says they'll never set foot on the sand?" And she asked the one question I didn't want to answer.

"Doesn't it mean that it's cuz they're dead?" Gonzo asked looking confused.

This received a glare from Tetra, "Well what if it _doesn't_? Besides—the going the wrong way and being dead meat part comes _after_ that!" She turned back to face me, "So why can't they set foot on the land? Does that mean we can't either?"

I shrugged my shoulders again, "Well that's on how you view it I guess. I've been to the place before—obviously, since you would probably be dead now if I didn't know where I was going." They seemed to tense again at that, and my headache seemed to get worse too, "So I know the right way—we won't end up dead."

"Still doesn't say what it means though." She pointed out that so quickly…and the glare she was giving me.

'_I hate it when kids think they know something.' _

I let out a sigh, "Look even if it wasn't a new moon—even if there really wasn't much of a risk of dying. The fog'll still be here by morning. And y'know after a while of traveling through fog anyone can get lost right? Wouldn't it make sense that they'd never be able to set foot on the land if they got _lost_?"

Now her glare only hardened, "Yeah but we're not talking about any other time! It's a new moon—there's _blood_ in the ocean—everything fits! So why would that part not fit?!"

My head throbbed painfully as her voice rose, "Look kid—you just _think_ too much." My voice was edgy and I knew it was. And she knew it was too, "I'll get you to our destination—that _was_ or agreement wasn't it?

And surprisingly that seemed to shut her up. She closed her mouth tightly and nodded her head. Though something seemed to bug her, and she was looking at me weird. Finally she spoke but her voice was much softer, "Yes that was our agreement. Gonzo," he snapped to attention immediately, "We're setting sail now—it's obviously dangers staying here isn't it?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, more or less."

"How long till we reach the end of this…fog?"

I shrugged my shoulders, rubbing my still throbbing head with my right hand, "It depends. If we start now and head in the direction I say then we should make it there in two days give or take."

She nodded her head mutely and with a look at the guy with the glasses he disappeared through the door and came back a few minutes later with a map, quill, and jar of black ink in hand.

'_Woulda been ironic though—if it were red.' _The thought made me grimace. That'd be more creepy than ironic, _'But they are a bunch of Pirates.' _

Pirates that hated ghost stories. Right.

The guy nodded silently to Tetra who took the map and quill from his hands. She sat down on the deck, Link following her example, sat down next to her. The guy with the telescope almost went up to the crows nest before he turned to look at me, "I don't need to be a look out do I?"

I shook my head, "It's too foggy out. It wouldn't do us any good anyway." He nodded his head and sat down on the other side of Tetra, with the guy with the glasses following suit. I just leaned against the mast and watched them as the rolled the map out.

But I soon found myself sitting with them, between Link and Tetra, waiting for her to finish…whatever it was she was doing. I nearly fell asleep too—my head was hurting so bad—that when she spoke I nearly jumped.

She eyed my for a moment but continued on with whatever it was that she had been saying, "So Outset island…would be somewhere off the side of this map right?" she pointed to the northern most edge of the map, "So we're basically going over into this region?" She pointed to a huge blank space on her map, "Except we don't know—aside from the few huge rocks on here—where the heck we're going."

That was true enough.

"Not if you don't remember the pattern." She looked at me and I held out my hand. Reluctantly she handed over the quill and pushed the ink jar over to me. I quickly dipped the tip into the ink before pressing the point to where they had marked our current location.

And in a quick movement I had the pattern drawn out. A straight line then a curve to left then another straight line and a curve to the right, then finally a straight line with a sharp turn left then straight.

Like a circle with a stick—bent sharply at the top—cutting through it. Or…something like that.

"That's the shape?" Link looked amazed.

"You remember it?" Tetra asked, looking a little more than smug, "That surprises me."

I winced, "Hey I'm not old."

Link turned to look at me, "How old _are_ you."

My head seemed to throb even more now, "Egh that's not important! There's the shape, now we might as well start sailing now. The sooner the better."

"Are you okay though?" I blinked. Did that girl actually sound concerned? I looked over at her and, yup, I was right. She even looked concerned, "Your head…you've been holding your head for a while now."

I shook my head, "Just a headache."

She looked down at the map and then over at Link, "Link—why don't you check on Aryll and Niko. And…" she looked over at me again, "You should get some sleep just in case we need you later."

Like I was going to sleep anyway. But…I really didn't want to stay out here. Especially with Pirates that would probably ask more questions than I really wanted to answer…

Link nodded his head and got up first and I followed him. Before we even made it all the way through the door Tetra was yelling back at us: "Oh yeah! And make sure neither of them went in my room! Do you hear me! If they're in there kick them out!"

Link muttered something I was sure wasn't that nice under his breath before calling back, "Okay!"

And just like that the door shut with a loud thud behind us.

The beginning sail through the 'crack' in the armor had begun.

But really that girl was right. How _did_ I manage to remember that shape? I had only gone through this place once…or twice…and it wasn't like I was the navigator or anything. Far from it I was just a _kid_ the last time I came through here.

The ship rocked violently from another huge wave—nearly making us both topple down the stairs if it had been any longer than it already was—and soon I found myself trying my best to keep balance, my hands gripping the barely-there handrail surrounding the wall—as Link nearly crawled towards where I assumed Tetra's room was.

And I could distinctly see two figures shadows on the far side wall of the room. So they _had_ been hiding in there. Tetra wasn't going to be happy. Not that I cared. Probably kept some diary hidden somewhere. Yeah, either that or some secret Rupee stash she didn't want the others to steal.

The ship rocked again and the two shadows moved, both tumbling out of the room and—

--landing right on top of Link…sending _him_ falling backwards…and down the stairs. They landed in a large 'thump' sound and I couldn't help but look down the stairs when the rocking had stopped.

There at the foot of the stairs was Link, who was obviously knocked out, Niko, who was knocked out as well, and Aryll—with…some picture in her hand—rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey is everyone okay down there?!" I turned around just in time to see the door slam open and Tetra peer inside. She looked over at me and I pointed down the stairs. Her face paled for a moment before she walked over to stand beside me. For a few moments I could tell she was trying to hold in laughter. Until she saw the picture in Aryll's hand. Then she stiffened.

"Hey you guys okay?" she asked seemingly calm enough. But…she was still tense. And Aryll seemed to notice it. Since she was the only conscious one she was the first once to react.

She jumped up swiftly and shoved the picture in Tetra's hands, "Niko tried to take this off your dresser—" she started, looking more than a little guilty, "I told him not to take it—since I didn't know what it was. But he said it looked like some…dot formation and might hide something like a treasure location. A-and then right when he grabbed it the rocking…and we both fell…"

Tetra rolled her eyes, "Niko!"

Niko snapped to attention even in his dizzy half-there state. What devotion.

"And you," Tetra snapped at Aryll, "NO going INTO my rooms WITHOUT my permission." She then glared at Link who was just now getting up, "YOU," she pointed a finger at Link, "have ALREADY done that once. Now I'm going to put this back where it was and you will BOTH make yourself useful and…help clean…" she indicated the barrels that had fallen over and coated the floor with flour and other sorts of rations.

She disappeared into her room for only a moment before coming back out and looking at me, "You don't help. You're the navigator. You need sleep. We'll get you if we need you."

Then the door slammed and almost simultaneously Aryll, Niko, and Link groaned.

And that's when I started to laugh.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: And that's the end of Chapter Four. Gotta say that I could've cut this chapter off at any point past after Linebeck showed them the route to Reagand. But I decided to end it there just so it'd be on a laughing note. The next chapter **_**should**_** start off after they get through the fog but honestly I don't know. I'll just see what goes best writing-wise.**

**As always reviews are welcomed with open arms! I've been meaning to say this in the past chapters—I love replying to the reviews I receive. If you want me to reply back either leave a signed review or tell me. I don't mind having a review-reply section in my fanfics. In fact this is one of the only ones where I **_**don't**_** have it. Also CC and Flames are accepted. But pointless flames (like about pairings) WILL be deleted if they can be. **

**-Harmony283**


	5. Port Jen

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**Chapter Five: Port Jen**

**By Harmony283**

**Authors Note: **And we're already to Chapter five. Took about a chapter longer than I thought to get to Reagand than I thought but eh, I wanted it that way so it's that way. Okay then in this chapter Link and Co. reach Port Jen, the major port town of Reagand. What lies in store for them in this bustling port-side city? And why does Linebeck have such a bad feeling about the place?

**Note: **Yes Jen means 'White Wave'—you'll figure out shortly why it's called that. Also the song **Unspeakable **by **Ace of Base** inspired the beginning of this chapter (or at least a few words from the lyrics did).

--------- (2 days later) ---------

"I-I can _see_ it! I can see it! It's land! We're finally outta the fog!" I winced at the loud whoops and cheers of the pirate crew as they kept…pointing…to the island…and…

I really needed to get some sleep.

This was the second time I stayed up when I said I would sleep. Not that I could sleep much anyway…they kept waking me up when ever little thing happened. My head throbbed painfully and I winced, rubbing it again with my free hand while the other still kept a firm hand on the quill in my hand.

Who knew writing a letter _why_ I was leaving so suddenly would be so hard? No it's not the fact that _writing_ it was hard. It was more like thinking about exactly who I was writing it to. But at least it was better than saying it to their face. No not to _their_ face…well…maybe. Mostly _his_ face though.

I lifted the quill from the paper and sighed, "Thinking about it isn't getting me anywhere."

And suddenly--before I could even put the quill _down_-- the boat swayed and…

"Oh for the love of--"

"Eek…!" a familiar scream sounded behind me and suddenly I felt an added weight on my back as I fell forward with even more force, spilling the ink all over the floor, as well as the paper…as well as me…

Great…

The swaying abruptly stopped and immediately the person who fell on me quickly jumped off, "Linebeck! A-Are you okay…?! I mean, you aren't hurt are you? I-I'm so sorry I w-was told to go wake you up if you were asleep and tell you that--"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "--we're near Port Jem right?" Aryll's eyes widened. Obviously they had thought I was asleep. So I spent two hours staring down at a blank piece of paper when I _could have _written something about leaving and--

"Hey, hey!" another voice called out from the top of the stairs, "You two come up! Look at this! It's amazing! It's like the ocean's white!" It sounded like Niko but I couldn't be sure. Didn't know the weird buck-tooth boy well enough to tell the difference.

But Aryll didn't seem to be moving. Instead she was staring at the ink on the floor with some sort of interest, "What were you doing?" she asked in the innocent way that only a kid could.

And now I felt bad.

When I didn't answer she continued, "Were you going to write…something?" her eyes widened fractionally, "Don't tell me you were thinking of writing a letter good--"

"--Don't you want to see what they're talking about?" I cut her off. Yeah she knew something was wrong, or guessed it, or whatever. But it seemed to work.

"What's out there that's so neat? I mean the water…the foam could turn the sea white right?"

I shook my head, "Only the waves. This is different." I managed to get up with out any help and held my hand out to her, "Why don't we go see? It's been a while since I've been here and it's a rare treat to see anyway."

Now she seemed interested, "Okay! But, um," she immediately looked around the room before saying softly, "Sakura…might want to see too and--"

"See what? See what?"

And suddenly a pink fluffball was invading my personal space. Didn't fairies know what personal space _was_? Obviously not.

"Ah! Sakura, where were you?" Aryll seemed relieved, almost as if she had been worried that she somehow left Sakura behind.

"Oh just lookin' at the sparkly objects in that room." She fluttered up and over to a gated doorway some feet above where I we were standing. The spaces between the bar looked _just_ big enough for someone her size to squeeze through.

"Really? Well…just…don't steal anything!"

_'How can someone that small _steal_ much less _carry_ anything?' _I refused to laugh though as they began to argue about it. It was pointless. But the pointless fights were the most fun to watch. Because then at least no one had a likely chance of getting hurt--and if they did they most likely apologized. And nobody died.

"Ooh whatever, just as long as you don't _try_ to take anything--this is all Tetra's and her crews okay? They need…whatever's in there okay?" Aryll glared at the fairy but it didn't seem to have any affect.

Then again how you could even see a fairies expression I didn't know.

"Fine, fine, but what're we going to go see?" Sakura asked again, "I heard that buck-tooth cat guy say something about something but I didn't hear him…"

"They say the sea turned white."

The glow around Sakura seemed to get brighter, "Really?! Then what're we waiting for? I wanna see!" But before she could flutter up too high out of reach Aryll had grabbed her and stuffed her into her pack.

"No," she whispered, "Remember big brother's out there. If he sees you," she trailed off and looked at me, "Um…yeah. Lead the way."

I nodded my head and soon I found myself standing out on the deck staring at, quite literally, a _white_ ocean. And not too far away was the Port City of Jen. And not too far from that--on a particularly high hill--was a grove of trees with familiar white blossoms.

And everyone was staring at the water. They weren't even looking at the trees--the trees with the blooms that slowly fell down to the sea. That, in essence, made the sea _white_. But hey the sea was white--look at the sea. Because it's white.

"Woooow!" I looked over at Aryll, who was now standing by her brother. They both were gawking at the ocean like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Only Tetra seemed not to be that interested in it. She was thinking again. She really _did _think too much. She noticed me eventually and shook her head, "How is the ocean doing this? How can it change color?"

Immediately everyone turned to face me--again I was the center of attention when I really didn't want to be. Regardless--I pointed up towards where the trees were and their eyes followed.

"Wooow!" Aryll exclaimed yet again, "I've never seen trees like that!"

"You've never seen trees besides the palm trees that grow on Outcast Island." Tetra shot back, "But those trees…are unusual." She looked over at me again, "What kind are they?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "A type of flowering tree. I forget the name--you can ask the locals if you want. You're even allowed to go into the orchard where the trees grow."

Both Link and Aryll turned to me, but Aryll was the one who spoke, "You've been there before?"

I nodded my head, "I _did_ say I've been here before." No use in hiding that little secret anymore, "Of course I've seen 'em. And I think we've arrived at the same time of year as I did last time. The petal's were falling then too."

"It's…pretty." Link murmured, though no one but me seemed to hear him.

"So let's hurry up and port!" Aryll stated suddenly and very loudly, nearly at the same time as Link had spoken--hence why his comment had been drowned out--punching the air with her fist. She seemed overly enthusiastic…but something told me--

"And what exactly are you going to do when we land?" Tetra asked, "Go straight to the orchard right? Probably get lost on the way there and then we'll have to look for you."

Aryll immediately started to pout, "But you wanna see it too don't you?"

Tetra rolled her eyes, "Yeah it's pretty an' all But we'll have time to see it later. We don't even know what this place is called." She looked over at me with an accusing glare, "Well?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You're newcomers. The locals will welcome you with open arms."

As well as open wallets.

…Not that they needed to know that.

"Yeah but what's the point when you've been here before?"

I shrugged my shoulders again, "And what makes you think I know more about the place than the people living there everyday?"

She gave me this unnerving look and suddenly I felt this…very…disturbing…chill run down my spine. It couldn't have been from her though. She was just a _kid_. I wasn't scared of any kid. But if it wasn't her then what _was_ it?

Another chill ran down my spine and I turned around. It almost felt like something…or someone…was standing _right_ behind me…

So of course I looked behind me, towards the port, _'Yup just the island. Nothing scary or weird about that.' _

Though…we're talking about an island surrounded by fog and water that looks like blood on a full moon. What's _not_ creepy about it?

Then again—

And suddenly the boat lurched forward again as the anchor was dropped. We had already reached the port. This should be…fun.

"Anchors down, okay what d'we do now Captain?" Gonzo asked, looking from Tetra to the port, then back at Tetra.

Tetra just shrugged her shoulders and motioned to the port, "Well we're at a port, might as well ask the locals what's new."

"And we need more supplies. We're runnin' out of cannon balls." The guy with the glasses said, walking up to us.

"…Bombs? Why would we be running out of _bombs_? We haven't even _used_ them!" Tetra glared at the cabin door and then sighed, "Not that it really matters. We won't be needing them, and I doubt a place like this has any in the first place."

"It wouldn't surprise me though." Tetra looked over at me again, "This place has…many interesting ways of making you spend your money." Some of which were good--buying supplies, weapons, and things like that. And others not so good. If this feeling was anything good to go by the bad things had just multiplied.

'_The prices probably did too.' _

But really, did they think rupees grew on _trees_? Yeah they may hide in trees—makes you wonder how they got there in the first place—but they didn't _grow_ on them. If they did then treasure hunting wouldn't have such a _thrill_ to it.

"Then what're we waitin' for?" Before I knew nearly everyone—except Niko, Link, Tetra, Aryll, and me—was piling off the boat a little _too_ eager to see the new sites.

"I guess I'm stayin' with the boat again aren't I?" Niko asked, though he looked happy about it, "I'll go down below deck an—"

"You will NOT set up any sort of game that has to deal with torches, boxes, bombs or anything else! Understood?" Tetra snapped just as Niko's hand touched the doorknob to the cabin, "Or else I'll make you clean it _aaaalll_ up."

Niko flinched but nodded his head, "Aye, aye Captain!" And then he disappeared with a disturbing grin on his face through the cabin's entryway.

"He isn't going to listen…is he?" Link asked to no one in particular.

But Tetra answered him anyway, "Probably not."

"Aww, let him have his fun!" Aryll said with a smile on her face, "His games are fun too! He spends so much time on them…"

Tetra rolled her eyes, "Yeah but…oh whatever." She hopped over the railing—ignoring the wooden walkway now connecting the ship to the dock—and onto the dock before turning around and waving to us, "I'm going to look around. And make sure the guys don't do anything stupid…again…"

_'Again?' _

She turned and ran off through the crowd before any of us could call back out to her. She was going to get lost if she kept doing that.

"She's…gone…" Link said, almost absentmindedly, but when I looked at him he wasn't even staring after her. He was staring up at the sky—the sun painting it a shade of satin-blue as it's beams faded past the horizon.

"Let's go to see the trees then! She isn't stopping us!" Immediately I felt a hand tugging at my coat sleeve. Aryll was looking up at me with pleading eyes, "Please? We can…run into them later right? Right?"

Like I was going to say no. But there was just one problem—

"So c'mon!" And suddenly I was being tugged and I nearly fell over.

But—

'_**Those of lost blessings shant taint this holy land…' **_

…I _really_ didn't need to remember that now. It _really_ wasn't going to help matters much. Especially if I _didn't_ get off the boat. If I stayed on I'd be stuck here. If I got off then—

No one ever said anything about an 11 year old girl being so _strong_ though. She nearly made me fall over twice as we were walking down the wooden walkway attached to the dock.

But just as my foot touched the first plank of wood on the dock I felt another horrible shiver going down my spine. This time it was colder than the last. Something definitely was wrong.

_Very_ wrong.

Unbelievably wrong.

And I was absolutely one hundred percent fine.

"Are you…okay?" I almost jumped at the sound of Link's voice as he walked up behind me. He looked concerned, but overall curious.

Not that I could tell him—

'_It's probably just my imagination anyway.' _

"It's nothing. Just felt a chill. Don't worry about it."

"But it's not cold."

I forced out a chuckle and grinned, "I said don't worry about it. Do you want to see the Orchard too? I think I remember the way…"

For a moment he looked unsure, as if he didn't entirely believe me but then he relaxed and smiled, "Yeah. It's…pretty."

"It looks even prettier at night, y'know." A womans voice said from somewhere in front of us. I turned my head and there, standing at the end of a dock with a basket full of bread and other food items, was a woman. A woman no older than twenty with orange hair—tied back in a low ponytail—crimson eyes and caramel colored skin. She smiled a warm friendly smile and stepped aside, "I saw your friends at the market, eh? It's rare we have new people come in. Might as well show a little hospitality."

Before making you spend all your money.

"Though I guess you've been here before, eh?" She was looking at me now and her grin turned just a little more sly, "Ya say you know the way right? Left past the inn up the steps and jus' follow the path up an' you're there."

"Ah…um…thank you!" Aryll immediately responded, as if she was like a pent up balloon waiting to burst if she didn't say it. This just made the woman giggle and nod her head.

"No problem. Gotta say though, you two," she motioned between Link and Aryll, "Are brother an' sister right?" They nodded their heads, "Ehehe, well you're two cuties." Her eyes met mine again and the smile that had once reached her eyes was now just attached to her lips, "Keep an' eye out on 'em 'kay? If you need a place to stay for the nigh' though—come by the Inn. I'll make sure to get y'all some room."

Then she quickly turned around and faded away into the crowd, quickly and deftly like she had done it her whole life. When really she probably had. Born, raised, and probably married on this same soil.

I had that feeling again.

That horrible feeling followed by another sickeningly cold shiver down my spine.

I had the feeling that this land was like the sea. It was _dead_. Or dying. Or something.

Born, raised, and married on corrupt soil.

'_Is this really the same place as before…?' _

The answer should've been easy. But as we made the long trek down the path, past the inn, up the cobblestone walkway—which seemed oddly too old, too worn, and too dull—and down the path towards the white blossoming trees, I couldn't help but have the horrible feeling that I was right.

Right that something just _wasn't_ right.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well I have to say this is probably my least-favorite chapter to write. I kinda just stopped for a while there after Linebeck said 'What's not creepy about it?' and…yeah, it was hard getting the second half written. It's also the reason why this is later than the other chapters (and why it's shorter too). Hopefully the next chapter will go by better but we'll just have to wait and see. Oh yeah and I'll give anyone a cookie if they can guess what Zelda character the woman at the end is based after! **

**As always R&R! Reviews are welcomed! In fact a recent review snapped me back into writing this! **

**-Harmony283**


	6. The White Tree Orchard

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**  
Chapter Six: The White Tree Orchard**

**By Harmony283**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Zelda, don't claim ownership to Zelda, probably would screw it up if I _did_ own Zelda, so here I am writing FANfiction...but hey, it's fun.

**Authors Notes: **This chapter by far was easier to write than the last one, and I'm much more proud of it than I was the last one as well. Basically in this chapter Link, Linebeck, and Aryll visit the Arjun Orchard (Arjun means 'white'—though they never say the name of the trees, that's what they're called!), but when they come back to the inn they find a Healer ranting on and on about the Blessed One's and how he won't help one that's sick. Who are the Blessed One's? And will you even find out in this chapter?

**Note: **I'm still open to guesses of who I based the inn-keeper after (I-I didn't make it _that_ obvious who it was, because technically I didn't _want_ to but…). Oh and a little warning, there will be many OC's introduced in the coming chapters of this fanfic, so if OC's turn you off then I'm sorry, but this is the only warning I'm giving. Now enjoy the chapter!

-----------------------------------

"She's asleep." I turned back to look over my shoulder at Link. He was looking down at Aryll with a barely there smile on his face.

"Really? That was quick." Then again she was just a kid. Kid's needed their sleep, "But at least she's asleep. It's getting late."

Link looked up at the moon, which had now almost risen halfway into the sky, and said softly, "Yeah I guess…but…you're going to stay up aren't you?"

Again he had to bring that up, "That's twice today."

"No it--"

"you asked me that when we first got here." I could hear the annoyance in my own voice, it really shouldn't be there but he had to stop asking that question.

"B-but you were _shaking_."

"No I wasn't." I looked back out at the ocean, still white with petals.

"But you _were_." He looked down at his feet, his green cap blowing to the side as a gust of wind ruffled at the branches overhead. Even his bangs moved, despite being held mostly down by the cap.

He _really_ needed to get a hair cut. Not that his hair looked_ bad_, but…

"…worried…?" I barely caught the end of a half-muttered sentence and I looked back at him. He was still looking down at his feet, but this time he had a clearer expression on his face.

He looked sad.

And now…I _felt_ bad.

"What was that?" I asked. Maybe, just maybe he'd repeat himself.

The immediate blush that spread across his cheeks--along with the rapid turning his head away--told me otherwise. But the nearly-falling just made the situation worse. Who tripped over their own two feet randomly?

I almost didn't have enough time to steady him, "Hey be care…ful?" He still wasn't looking at me. But something seemed a little…different, "Hey did you grow a little?"

His eyes widened and they immediately snapped up to my face, "What?" He looked shocked.

"I said did you grow a little?" I found myself pulling off his cap--messing up his hair in the process--before mock-measuring him. He used to not even come up to my shoulders but now…he was maybe just an…inch…or maybe half of an inch taller, "Hmm yup you're just a little bit taller." When I pushed the cap back down on his head, though, his face was bright red.

Was it really that embarrassing?

"I-I am?" he answered after fixing his cap, but his bangs…still hung in his eyes, "R-really? I'm…getting taller?" He looked so hopeful…

How cute.

"Yeah, 'bout a half an inch, maybe an inch. It's hard to tell. Maybe…we could measure you against Tetra. You're the same height right?" he nodded his head, "Good then when we get back to the inn, which we really should be going soon, we can see if she'll sit through that."

Link looked back at Aryll and then at me, "I don't think she…will." He grimaced, "She'll…probably make it…into a challenge…or something."

"…I'm guessing she's done that before?"

Link nodded his head.

"Do I want to know what about?"

He looked down at his feet again; "Our age…she's older than me. By a year."

"…And? What'd she do? Make you pay up all your rupees because of it?"

Link shook his head, "H-Had to do that…right when I…came aboard."

That didn't really surprise me. She _was_ a pirate after all.

"Then what'd she make you do?"

Did I really want to know?

Link stared hard down at his feet, "…made me…for a week…" I only heard a few words of it though.

"Made you _what_?"

He swallowed loudly, hesitated, then slowly shook his head, "It's…just cleaning."

"Cleaning _what_?" Did I really want to know though?

He flinched, blushed, and looked away, "Sh-she didn't trust…Niko with some stuff…s-so she had me do most of their l-laundry…and she had me clean the decks…"

Now I was the one who flinched. Yeah swabbing the decks—I could understand _that_. But the _laundry_? Poor boy…and he's still so young…

"B-But…um…i-it wasn't so bad!" he turned to look towards one of the trees, "I-I got it done with…and I'm good at it too!"

Good at what? Cleaning? No, of course he was talking about that. Why would he be talking about anything else? Good to know he wasn't just good at fighting.

Link looked back at me for a second and said softly, "Are you good at anything?"

**(1)**"Good at anything?" I looked at the tree he was staring at. The trunk was firm at the bottom, it's roots could be clearly seen even through the fading light, but the trunk split into two a little ways off before branching out in separate directions. I let out a sigh, "Y'mean besides sailin'? And fixing my boat?"

He quickly nodded his head, "Y-Yeah…!"

Well…I_ was_ good at a number of things, "Oh you know, the basics for living on ones own."

He looked almost sad by this but then he perked up, "Oh! Are you good at cooking?"

That surprised me, "What?"

"You always cooked whenever we stopped…and I liked it…" he was smiling and, really, he looked so adorable with that innocent smile on his face. Aww, heck he was _smiling_. He really didn't smile that often. So didn't that mean it was special for him to be smiling now? But now—

I shook my head, "Wouldn't say I'm the best in the world." I turned my gaze to focus on the sea and the thick wall of fog a few miles out, "But I hope I'm not the worst." I couldn't help but chuckle at that, "If I was _bad_ then I'd starve."

"But you _are_ good at cooking…!" Link looked flustered now, his face was red and he looked almost angry.

That made me laugh again, "Eh, keep tellin' yourself that, kid. But are _you_ good at anything else? Besides fighting monsters and saving princesses…oh, and doing laundry."

This made his face heat up even more and for a moment he looked confused. Then slowly he spoke, "I-I'm good at…um…I'm good with instruments. I-I mean—"

"You like music?" I finished for him. He looked so flustered now…how can anyone be that…that _modest_ and…polite…? I shook my head again and turned around, "C'mon," I walked over to Aryll and picked her up quite easily, "We should be goin' back now. They're probably already at the inn waiting for us." I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled, "Well? C'mon. Don't just stand there, kid, let's go!"

For a moment he _didn't_ go, though. For a moment he just _stood_ there and stared at me. Then slowly his cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he looked…very confused. Well if he wasn't going to move then why move 'im? I turned around again and began walking back towards the path that led into town.

Not too much of a surprise, though, when he nearly ran into me though. He obviously didn't want to be left behind. Yeah this was a pretty place but it was no place someone should go to alone. It was too sad…if you went alone.

'_Like I did before I left…' _

Did I really need to think about that now? No I didn't. Especially not when—

"Link?!" Immediately Link darted out in front of me and took off down the stairs we had just reached. He disappeared to the front of the inn and in a few seconds I heard it—someone was arguing quietly, or they were trying to.

Oh crap.

I set Aryll down and almost immediately she woke up. But she wasn't fully awake yet. She opened her mouth to speak but I hushed her. No point in drawing attention to ourselves. I _really_ didn't want to get involved in anything.

Especially since I already had a bad feeling about this place.

"Are you _crazy_? I don't know _who_ you are but that's just…_not_ right!" I immediately recognized Tetra's voice. She sounded angry—_very_ angry. But she was trying to be quiet about it—even though I was sure some of the townspeople were already looking their way.

"And what's a new comer like you got any right to say?" An elderly man's voice shot back, "_I_ heal who I want to heal. She's a Blessed Ones servant, why should I head to any warnings from a _Blessed One_." He spat the words out like they were made of the purest poison.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Blessed One? What's a _Blessed One_? And why are they so _bad_? They don't _sound_ bad!" Tetra was getting louder now, and I faintly heard Link trying to say something, but his voice was drowned out easily.

"You're a newcomer, your ignorance is welcomed but in these matters...it's highly unwanted. Especially from a prudent child as yourself."

"I am not a child!"

The elderly man continued on like he hadn't even heard her, "And children need to stay out of adult affairs. As I said _I'm_ the healer of this town, this town that has suffered much by the hands of these supposedly Blessed Ones."

I felt a sickening shiver run down my spine as he said that, _'This is the, what, fourth time today that's happened? This…definitely…something's up.' _

But I didn't want to get involved.

Suddenly the sound of an object being thrown against stone—more specifically something _glass_ shattering on the stone wall of the inn—reached my ears. Was someone else--?

"See…? And their servants even cause trouble." The elderly man spat out, "Breaking things like that."

"H-Hey…! I didn't do that! You did!" An older woman's voice shot back, sounding…almost scared, but upset as well.

The elderly voice laughed, "Hah, and now they blame it on me. I'm fed up with the way this place is running, I'll have you know it was _nothing_ like this when I was your age. Nothing like this at all. Even just a few decades ago it wasn't as corrupted as this!"

I felt like something just slapped me in the face. Just a _few_ decades ago it wasn't like this? Last time I was _here_ hardly anyone spoke like _that_ about a Blessed One—and that was what? Way back when I was ten? How many years was that now?

"Look, even you're starting to sound unreasonable." The familiar voice of the woman we met at the port earlier today could be heard wafting in through the air, "Now are you going to have this argument _here_? Or will you be sane enough to _take it inside_." Her voice had an edge to it, and if I could see what was going on I was sure she'd be glaring at him with a look that could kill, if it had the chance to.

Ah the power of strong women. Extremely strong women. The kind of women that were nice to know, but not to love. I winced, _'Already been through that, don't ever wanna do it again.' _

"Hmph, I don't see why I should. I already _gave_ you my answer. I will not help a Blessed One, even on my death bed I will never—"

"But she's _sick_! And you're the only healer that…!" The other woman—the Blessed Ones Servant—nearly shouted, sounding extremely desperate, "Why _can't_ you at least _see_ her?!"

"yeah, why can't you do just that?" Tetra added on, "I might not know exactly what—"

"That's just it, you don't know, so don't _say_ anything. You prudent child. And you there, you don't know either do you?" he was obviously talking to Link, "Tell your girlfriend here to calm down."

Well he had tried hadn't he?

That's when Aryll tugged at my coat sleeve, but it wasn't to get my attention so much as it was to get up. Before I could get a good hold on her again she had already run out to stand next to her brother.

…And now I _had_ to come out. Great.

"Oh? Is this your sister? How cute, don't tell me you want to know why too?" the old man—now that I actually_ saw_ him—made me want to clock him over the side of the head with a huge rock.

He seemed to notice this too. Or at least he noticed I was staring at him, "And you're the only adult with them?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess I am."

He looked almost disgusted, "Then _tell_ them—you must _know_. You must know about the Blessed One's don't you?" he could tell that just by _looking_ at me? As if to prove that theory true he nodded his head, "Yes you look like you would know. Any sensible adult here would know."

I nodded my head, "Well I suppose I do know a bit about them. But what I don't know," the healer tensed, "is why you're refusing to treat them. Yeah they're the 'Blessed One's deemed never to be touched by soiled hands'," his eyes widened, "But that doesn't mean they can't be healed."

The healer turned away abruptly then, "Even if I _did_ offer to heal her, the price is too high."

"Then what's the price for a regular patient with the same illness?"

he tensed even more, "Four hundred rupees. No less than that."

I nodded my head, "Seems reasonable, so why not let us pay that?" After all it was obviously much less than whatever the price had been for a Blessed patient.

"Because she _isn't_ a normal patient!" He turned back around to face me now. He almost looked _livid_.

But honestly that was just funny. Not that I could get away with laughing now, "Don't have a heart attack old man." He stiffened even more at this, "Why don't you just treat her like one?"

His grip relaxed momentarily on the staff he was holding in his hands, his eyes narrowed slightly for a moment before he spoke, "I don't know who you are to say that but do you even have the amount to _pay_ for it?"

"Of course we do." Tetra stepped forward, holding out a full rupee bag, "We have the exact amount."

"We do?" Aryll asked, "I thought we only had one hundred rupees…you said that was it back at—" Tetra glared at her and she quickly shut her mouth.

"Only one hundred? Are you pulling some sort of cheap trick here?"

Tetra shook her head, "No we really _do_ have the amount. Here," she opened the rupee bag—which I now recognized to be Links—and dropped out two huge red rupees, "See?"

Now where did she get those? Did I want to know?

The old man quickly took the money and weighed it in his palms, "It…feels real."

"Then it _is_ real," the inn-owner stated with a yawn, "now will you at least come inside? People are about to go to _sleep_ y'know. Including me."

The old man only chanced a glance at her before nodding his head and pocketing his goods. He looked back at me for a moment and then over at the Blessed One's servant before saying, "I will be waiting at my office—at the end of the street—come by tomorrow. I'll expect that at least one of you knows how to fight." Then he pushed his way past us—nearly knocking Aryll down in the process—and wandered back down the road.

Once he disappeared from site the inn-keeper spoke again, "Sorry he's like that. Or, I guess not so sorry. Now this's everyone?" she looked at me and I nodded my head, "Good, come on in. Don't expect much, it's just an inn, but make yourselves comfy while you're here." She yawned again as she held the door open for us. Once we were all in she slammed the door and leaned against it, eyeing each of us with a look of amusement and distaste, "You do realize what ya just did, right?"

"I guess we broke a rule," Tetra commented as she sat down on one of the couches. She didn't look particularly bothered by it though. Not that I expected her to be. She was a pirate after all.

"A-And I sincerely thank you for that." The Blessed One's servant stated with a bow, "The god of Luck must be on my side today."

Tetra smiled then and nodded her head, "Well it's the least we could do. She's sick isn't she?"

the Servant nodded her head again, "Y-Yeah. I was worried when she wouldn't even eat her favorite foods. And she kept getting paler and paler..."

Tetra's eyes softened, "It's a good thing I butted in then, isn't it?"

She just nodded her head.

That's when I had to speak up, "But where'd the money come from anyway?"

Tetra looked over at me with this knowing look on her face and smirked, "Oh it was just lying around…in a chest…had to jump over a few things to get to it…"

"Wh-where was the chest?" Link asked, "D-Don't tell me it was i-in someone's house…?"

Tetra laughed, "Oh no, not _in_ their house…more like in their basement."

"…That's still their house though."

Tetra waved her hand, "Well we got the money didn't we?"

I shook my head at that, **(2)**"Yeah an' some old guy lost their entire life savings…"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Right. Like anyone can live off of four hundred rupees."

"Well y'never know…"

"If you shop right you can literally find anything at any price in this town," The inn-keeper stated with a smirk on her lips, "Just ask around and you'll be sure to find someone who knows what you're looking for. Though you'd better hope whoever you took that money from isn't going to come after you."

Tetra tilted her head slightly to the side and smirked, "Did anyone ever get angry at you for stealing money out of their house?" She was directing the question at Link, who at first didn't respond but then slowly he nodded his head.

So Link stole some poor old ladies life savings…?

"So you were the one who took the one hundred rupees hiding under the house…?" Aryll commented with a yawn, "Grandma was wonderin' where that went off to…"

No really? Was it just _normal _for money to disappear like that…?

Again Link didn't comment but it was obvious that he _did_ take the money.

This seemed to surprise both the inn-keeper and the Blessed One's servant—she _really_ needed to tell us her name soon, though—but they both just laughed. Or at least the inn-keeper did.

"Y-You have got to be kidding me," she was trying to at least keep the laughing to a minimum but it didn't seem to be working too well. "Where do you kids _come_ from? I have never…" she shook her head, "_never_ heard of that."

"Well if they just leave it there," Tetra reasoned, "Who's making sure it _won't_ get stolen?"

Good point.

"Still," the servant said, looking still a little alarmed, "Stealing...it…"

"happens all the time." Tetra stated again, this time with a wink, "besides—we're a bunch of pirates, or at least _I_ am, what do you expect us to do? Just wait and let someone else steal it? If they have extra money just _lying_ around, then really they obviously don't need it."

"But what if they _do_ need it?" Aryll butt in, looking a little worried even though she looked like she was about to fall asleep again.

"Then," Tetra's smirk widened a little, "they just lost all their life savings, oh, and they won't be able to retire either." And she didn't sound like she cared that much at all.

But again, she _was_ a pirate.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well Tetra had a slightly bigger role (or at least more lines) in this chapter than intended, but at least you get to hear more from Link this time around. Truthfully I wasn't sure how I'd go about doing this chapter, but it came out much better than the last one, which makes me happy. **

**(1)—This is a reference to a pic I just recently drew that's on deviantArt. The scene didn't turn out exactly like I had planned, but hey, it's still cute. **

**(2)—This is inspired by a bit of conversation I had with a friend on deviantArt, just thought it'd be a little fun twist to put it in here. **

**Other than that R&R! Reviews are welcome with open arms! Have questions, CC, etc? the send it in a review! **

-Harmony283 


	7. Too Many Questions

**Linebeck's Agreement **

Chapter Seven: Too Many Questions 

**By Harmony283**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't claim ownership of, you should all know this by now, but this is FANficiton. 'nough said.

**Authors Note: **Since I got a few reviews (on here and on dA) mentioning stuff about the Blessed Ones and how it was slightly (or very) confusing when Linebeck mentioned it during the last chapter--this chapter'll hopefully explain it a bit more. Again Linebeck **may not** be telling the whole truth, or the whole story. It's in his POV, so he gets to choose what he does and doesn't say (hence why you'll notice there aren't that many _thoughts_ while he's talking about it). Other than that enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

"Linebeck?" I looked up from the book I had just been reading to see Link, standing in the doorway of the connected bathroom, his hair still slightly damp and drooping over his eyes, with a concerned look on his face. He slowly walked over to the bed I had designated as my own for the night and sat down. For a moment he didn't say anything but then slowly he opened his mouth and spoke, "Tetra and Aryll are asleep now."

"And?" I already knew where this was going. He didn't even _have_ to say anything else, but he did anyway.

"A-And," he gulped nervously, "We should too. I-I mean…I know you a-agreed to stay in town an' all, to watch Aryll, b-but…" he looked down at his lap and his toes curled. His next words were almost too soft for me to hear, not that I really needed to hear them, I already knew what he said.

I let out a sigh and placed the book on the bed-side table, "Look, you need more sleep than I do, kid." I reached out and brushed a few strands of his wet bangs away from his eyes, the motion had become almost habitual now…was that healthy? No it probably wasn't…but he wasn't' complaining.

He did tense though, when I continued to play with his bangs. Finally he seemed to give up and relaxed, but it didn't wipe the worry completely from his face. It lingered the most in his eyes. Though it was also mixed with some other emotions, like fatigue, and, surprisingly, pain.

He was in pain?

"Hey, you okay?" He looked startled by my comment, almost like he…hadn't been expecting that. Not that I could blame him. I pulled my hand away from his hair and instead rested it on his shoulders, "Are you okay?" I repeated. This time he seemed to respond.

But it wasn't much, just a meek nod of the head.

"That's not very helpful, Link. Are you hurt?" And if he was how did he get hurt?

He shook his head, "N-No…I…we didn't…I-I didn't hurt myself. You know…w-we…didn't do anything dangerous today…" that was true but still…

Maybe he slipped on the wet floor after his shower? Yeah that had to be it, "Did you slip?" I asked which again seem to startle him. He was focusing on something, but it obviously wasn't the conversation at hand.

"Link," I started, "Did you slip when you were in the bathroom?" Immediately he flushed and shook his head. I felt myself sighing, "But you're hurt."

"H-How can you…?" he let the sentence drop off on its own. Maybe he already knew what my answer was going to be, but I said it anyway.

"Your eyes. You're hurt. That's why I'm asking."

He shook his head again, "N-no…not that kind…of hurt…"

_'So he _is_ hurt.' _

"Then what kind of hurt is it?" he shifted uncomfortably, which somehow…told me exactly what it was. It was _that_ kind of hurt. But he seemed so young to be emotionally…? No, that didn't matter, "Link," he looked up at me, "you can tell me whatever it is you want to tell me. You know that right?"

His eyes widened, "Wh…wha…?"

"What kind of pain is it?" he wasn't getting it, might as well be blunt. I've known him for almost a year now--a _year_--I'd like to think I'd know him by now…

He seemed to realize that at nearly the same time but again he almost seemed hesitant to say anything, "I…I-It's…I-I'm cold…" he changed the subject, _just_ that easily.

_'Maybe he isn't ready to talk about it yet…? Aw, heck, like I'd be able to help 'im in the first place…' _

"Well if you're cold then get in bed," I motioned over to his bed, "Like you said, Aryll and Tetra are asleep now, there's no reason for you to be up."

He didn't answer, and for a moment I thought he wouldn't. Not that he had the chance to say anything when he tried. The door banging open was what cut him off.

"Well I definitely didn't mean to do that…" Tetra commented as she walked through the doorway and into our room. She didn't even _try_ to close the door, but it was obvious that she wanted something. She walked over to my bed and nearly glared me down, "I see you two are still up?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah so what if we are?" For a moment she looked concerned, her eyes lingered on Link for a little longer than necessary, "Why are you up?"

She let out a quiet sigh and looked back over at me, "Well for one, Aryll's refusing to sleep." That was Link's cue and he more than took it--he nearly jumped off the bed and towards the door.

"I'll check on her." And then he was gone, leaving Tetra and I in the room together. Oh, and he closed the door.

"…That worked a little too well y'know," I commented and Tetra shrugged her shoulders, sitting down on the bed next to me.

Then things got…tense. She looked back at me and said, "What's going on here?" It was a blunt, not very direct, question. Did she honestly expect me to answer it? From the look on her face that was a blatant yes. But _how_ was I supposed to answer it?

"What do you mean? What happened today? Or is this still about the fog…?" I really didn't want to talk about either of those two topics--much less hold an intelligent conversation with a teenager who kept asking questions.

"I'd say both, but start with what happened today. I wanna know more about _that_ than I do anything else." That, as well as the fact I could tell she wasn't going to let me get away with _not_ saying anything, was obvious.

I let out an annoyed groan, "I guess you're gonna bug me about it till I say something, right?" She nodded her head, "Fine then. I'll tell you. But shouldn't Link be in here too?"

The glare she pinned me with more than answered _that_ question.

"Fine, fine. You wanna know about the Blessed One's right? That that old man was talking about, right?" she nodded her head and I felt a shiver of dread run down my spine.

I _didn't_ want to talk about them. I _really_ didn't. Just being in a _situation_ that _involves _them is nerve wracking enough.

"You're going to tell me, y'know. Even if you don't want to." I flinched, and she _knew_ I didn't like it. Great. Just one hundred percent greatness…

I groaned again, "I don't need this, not at this time of night." Not that saying that was going to make her leave, might as well get it over with. I exhaled loudly and started, "Blessed Ones are…what they are. Blessed…Ones…or people."

Tetra rolled her eyes, "Yeah I kinda figured that out. But _why_ are they blessed? _Why_ isn't everyone blessed, and _why_ did the healer keep refusing to help?"

Three questions…more than I wanted but, "They're blessed because the Ruler of this place foresaw a 'Great Power' in them. Not everyone's blessed because if you're blessed…well, not everyone has a 'Great Power', do they? And your guess is as good as mine on why the old coot wouldn't help her."

There, those were suitable answers. She didn't need to know that much more. Even if she did, she could ask that Blessed One's servant girl.

But Tetra didn't seem pleased, "There's a ruler of this place?"

I nearly fell off the bed at that, "Of course there is." I felt myself begin to laugh, "Don't tell me you honestly thought this place didn't have a _ruler_."

She glared at me and turned away, "Well, it's no big deal, just…makes our whole journey just a bit harder."

That made me laugh even harder, "Just a bit? Oh kid, you kill me sometimes. Yeah it makes your life harder, and apparently _way_ harder than it was when I last came here."

Oh wait. Crap. Shouldn't have said that—

"And what do _you_ know about this leader?" she was looking at me again, her arms crossed over her chest with an interested look in her eyes.

Something told me I _wasn't_ going to get out of this unscathed. Then again she _was_ a pirate.

'_Like that's an excuse for everything.' _Really it wasn't but that was beside the point. I managed to kill the laughing and straighten up before speaking again, "What do I know about the leader? Not much except the rumors floating around."

Tetra raised an eyebrow at that, "So he's got rumors floating around about him? That's never good."

"She," her eyes widened, "the ruler is a _she_." I looked up at the ceiling, "And they aren't all bad rumors. Or at least the ones _I_ heard weren't bad. Then again what adult would talk about the 'bad' stuff around a kid?"

She hesitated a moment before answering, "Probably…not much. But it's obviously worse now, but worse _how_? How is she different from before?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Eh, all I can really tell ya is," or rather how much I'm _willing_ to say is, "that she's most likely strengthened the rules and boundaries. Never once when I came here before did a Healer refuse to heal a Blessed One, never _once_ were the Blessed One blamed for something."

"But they have a Great Power, right?" Tetra was thinking again, this couldn't be good, "So what if the villagers are just afraid of that power?"

I shook my head, "With that power also comes restrictions, apparently. Their power is apparently only used for Good. The only time it can be used to harm someone is if—"

"If…what…?" my eyes widened and I turned back to the door. It swung open slowly and there, standing in the doorway, was Link. He looked sleepy, and slightly alarmed by something.

Tetra immediately shot off the bed and ran towards him, "Link…! Didn't you say you'd check on Aryll?" she sounded almost like she was scolding him.

Poor Link…he even looked like he was _used to_ it.

In fact he almost seemed to be ignoring her, "What…were you just about to say?" I could barely hear him over Tetra's ranting about how he shouldn't be here—how she'd tell him everything _later_—but I still heard it. It was a question that needed to be answered.

"Hey kid, shut it." Tetra immediately whirled around and glared at me. She opened her mouth to say something but I only shrugged, "He asked a question. And I think I'll answer it by continuing now." This successfully shut her mouth. She went so far as to even shut the _door_ again, but she didn't even try to sit back down next to me.

Not that she could, since Link took her seat. That was beside the point--they were both looking at me with the "You must tell me or else" look, and it wasn't very pleasant.

I cleared my throat once, then twice, then finally I spoke, "Like I was saying…the Blessed One's aren't allowed to use their Great Power to harm someone unless the person's evil, or has done some sort of horrible crime--like killing someone."

"Wh-What do they do to them?" Link asked, though he sounded like he already knew the answer. He must've been listening in to the conversation.

_'Then why didn't he just come in earlier? No, wait,' _I looked over at Tetra, who seemed to be thinking hard again, _'She probably would've given him more than a scolding…' _

But what more she could give him I _really_ didn't want to know. Really. Better off _not_ knowing that.

"Yeah what _do_ they do to them?" Tetra noticed me staring and glared, "What? Do they lock 'em up or something?"

I winced at that, "Ah…I don't know if they do _that._" Not that it wasn't impossible, "But I know of a few cases where someone who had been 'Blessed' got kicked off the isle."

Tetra's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak once more--only to be cut off by Link, "How many are there? Blessed One's, I-I mean…"

Now that I really didn't know, "Beats me. I _do_ know that not a lot of Blessed One's live in this place."

"And how do you know that?" Tetra was glaring at Link now, who, surprisingly, didn't seem to notice.

"Because it's a _port_, people come and go all the time." That's when I realized I was leaving out one important detail. Now one of them was going to say something.

"So? What does being a Blessed One have to do with leaving the isle?"

I was right. Of course she'd be the one to ask that.

"That's the only bad thing about being a Blessed One--if you can even call it bad to begin with. You _can't_ leave the isle." They both tensed at this and I was sure Tetra was going to ask _why_ again but, "It's one of the first things I found out. If they leave, they die. If they stay, they live."

"Then what about the ones who lost their blessing?" Tetra immediately asked after I was finished, "Is it just the opposite for them?"

I shook my head, "Depends on if they're born here or not. If they are, but aren't blessed they're fine. If they aren't born here and aren't blessed they're fine. That's all you need to know." She opened her mouth again to argue but Link cut her off with a yawn. This made her hesitate and then, rather abruptly, turn around and yank the door open.

She looked back over her shoulder at us and said softly, "Fine, don't tell me. But Link, you get some sleep. You're coming with us tomorrow whether you're rested or whether I have to yank you out of the bed in the morning."

Link flinched at that, and flinched again when the door slammed.

It wasn't until we heard another door open and close down the hall that we decided it was safe to speak again.

The first thing out of Link's mouth, though, was an apology, "I'm sorry. I-I don't know…I didn't mean to yawn right before you f-finished."

I smiled down at him and shook my head, "Nah, actually that was perfect timing, _and_ you're tired." I ruffled his hair with my hand, "Go to sleep."

"You'll watch Aryll, right?" He asked, his eyes looked almost like he was _pleading_ for me to agree with him. Like I'd say no. He seemed to get this and he sighed, "Good. I…I don't want her following…us. She might get hurt…or lost."

I nodded my head, "Probably. Make sure that girl shows you what path you're takin'. There's a woods nearby that you _might_ have to go through to get to her place, and it's infested with monsters that'll probably attack you."

Link gave me a confused look, "Attack us? They're the reason why we're…coming with the doctor…in the first place, right?"

I nodded my head, "Right. Just…don't bother them if they don't provoke you. I heard they turn on you _really_ fast if you rile them up. Just as long as you don't do that you _might_ come back in one piece."

Link nodded his head, "I know. I'll come back in one piece. I always have before, right?" He looked confident, but despite that his smile was grim. Yeah he had come back in one piece before--but half of the time he could barely stand afterwards.

"I mean it though. Be careful. I don't wanna have to see you being carried back here."

"I won't have to be carried--"

"--And I definitely don't want to see you faint when you get back either."

This made him falter, but only for a few seconds, "I _won't_ faint. I promise."

"Yeah but you can't _promise_ something like that." his smile slowly disappeared, he could finally see how serious I was, "You especially can't _now_, when ya don't even know what you're up against."

Link didn't speak for a long while after that. He looked like he was thinking, I could _see_ the different emotions passing across his clear-green eyes. The eyes that could hold so much and hide so little. Finally they fixed on one set of emotions: determination.

"I _will_ come back." I felt the power in his voice, it was the same as it was each time he left the boat to run head first into whatever dungeon lay in his wake. It was the same kind of determination I heard when he _said_ he'd get Tetra back to normal. It was the same determination that he had when he vowed to fix something that he had done wrong.

Made your respect for the kid go up a few notches. Who _couldn't_ respect someone like that?

Oh, and he was smiling again, "Will you wait for me?" It was an innocent request, yet one I always seemed to be bound to.

I felt the words tumble out of my mouth before I could necessarily stop them, "Do I have much of a choice? I doubt Aryll does either. She'll want to go with you but, I guess…I guess I can keep her here." I felt a smile of my own form on my face, "Yeah I guess I can do that." I ruffled his hair again and this time he squeaked.

But when he looked up at me again, his smile was so much brighter, "I…thanks."

"Eh well," I shrugged my shoulders, "Let's just consider this a part of the agreement." The agreement that just seemed to be getting longer the more time I spent here.

But that was just how agreements worked. Add one onto another, onto another, onto another until eventually there's a chain of agreements following you everywhere you go. It could tie ya down, or help you out. But it was an _agreement_.

_'Guess I won't be leaving this place anytime soon.' _I thought as I watched Link crawl under the sheets of my bed. I didn't need to tell him there was another bed in the room--it almost felt like I didn't have the _right_ to. Yeah he was getting taller but it wasn't like there wasn't any room in the bed.

So I slid into the covers next to him and turned off the bed-side lamp, shutting my eyes but already knowing--I wasn't going to sleep again tonight.

_'I really hate insomnia…' _

----------------------------------------

**Wanted this chapter to be out a bit earlier, but hey it's close enough. It's also a bit longer than I had intended (meant to cut it off after Tetra left **_**buuuuut**_** I wanted to add on the rest cuz it was fun to write). For the next chapter...well, you can already expect that SOMEONE won't listen to directions, but exactly who won't? -thinks- I don't even know yet... **

**As always R&R! Questions? Comments? Have CC? Send it in a review! **

**-Harmony283 **


	8. Familiar

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**Chapter 8: Familiar **

**By Harmony283**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Legend of Zelda I'd be rich by now. But I'm not, and I don't care--fanfiction's fun to write anyway.

**Authors Note: **Well I just figured out (and those who talk with me regularly on dA already know this) yesterday that my dog had to be put to sleep, so I decided to start working on this chapter again. Gotta say it definitely kept my mind off of it, so yeah that's a very good thing. Basically this chapter starts off after Link and Co. arrive in Eily Town--a town a few hours walk away from Port Jen. It's also the closest town to their destination: the Blessed One's home. Linebeck and Aryll are, of course, asked to stay behind (Aryll by force, Linebeck so he can watch Aryll), but what will they do while waiting for them to return?

**Note: **Eily is one of the _many_ words that mean 'Light' (in Irish and in English). It's an interesting name because I actually had to search around for it for a _loooong_ time (just like with the name Tynan (which you'll see later on). Oh and a warning--mild alcohol usage in this chapter. It's not major but, yeah, just a warning.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I will leave most of my equipment here. I expect it to still be here when I get back." He was directing that towards me--I knew he was. If anything went wrong it'd be _my_ fault.

Not that I could say _no_. It was better than going with them. We had already walked enough--I really didn't want to walk anymore.

"So, wait, how far does she live? You said at the edge of the next town," Tetra trailed off, "But which edge _is_ it? For just a town this place is pretty big."

"Yeah but if you think about it," I picked up a pebble and tossed it in the air, "Any place is big compared to what you're used to."

"And by that you're implying?" She snapped, but she sounded like she actually wanted to know.

"Well I believe he's right," Oh, so the old man was agreeing with me? "If you come from anywhere past that accursed fog this place seems like a _city_. And it's much more civilized."

Like he would know if it was or not. "Have you ever _been_ anywhere outside of this place?" I tossed the pebble up again and caught it.

"And if I haven't?"

"Then _how_ would you…then you shouldn't _say_ that!" Tetra spat out, "You can't _say_ it's uncivilized especially when you're refusing to help someone who's _sick_. If someone was sick anywhere else--"

"--then they would probably die anyway." The old man said just as venomously, "They would _die_ because there wouldn't be any _doctors_ around to help them. The common people can only do so much."

…Yeah but sometimes that _was_ enough. Not that I was going to say that but--

"Yeah well sometimes it's enough!" Aryll joined in on the argument.

--it wasn't like I _had_ to say it. It was obvious.

"But only for minimum wounds," the old guy turned away, "Now we'd best be leaving soon. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"But the forest is dangerous at night!" Finally the Blessed One's servant girl decided to speak up, "I refuse to lead any of you on that trail at _night_."

"But _is_ it night, yet?" The old guy argued, "Why no it isn't, is it? We have enough time to make it through--we'll be safe once we reach her home, yes?"

The servant girl hesitated, "Y-Yes but…I don't know how the others…" she trailed off shaking her head, "Yes we _will_ be safe once we get there. But if we have to bring her _back_ there will be at least two more in our group if only you two," she looked from Link to Tetra, "Are accompanying us there."

"H-Huh? Y'mean we aren't going?" Aryll _finally_ asked. I was surprised she didn't ask _earlier_.

"If you went with us, you'd just get in the way." And Tetra had to point that out.

That would only--

"I will_ not_! Why can't I--"

"Aryll," Link stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. You can stay here," he looked up at me now, "with Linebeck, okay? He'll watch you til we get back."

Aryll pouted for a few minutes and I almost thought she'd start crying, but she didn't. Instead she sighed and nodded her head, "Okay…just…come back _soon_."

Link opened his mouth to say something more but Tetra cut him off, "We're definitely planning on it." She eyed the old guy, "even if we have to bring this Blessed One back with us."

"She has a name." The servant-to-the-Blessed One spoke up once more, from the door of the room we were staying in, "You don't have to say it like she isn't _human_."

"Might as well not be." The old guy muttered under her breath, "No human can _have_ that kind of power."

_'Or at least not someone who's going to use it the wrong way.' _Not that I was going to say _that_ out loud either. Might as well ask her though, "Well then what's her name? And what's _your_ name, since you haven't told us that yet."

Immediately the servant girl blushed and she almost…_almost_ looked offended, "My name is Claire. The…Blessed One…the one you're going to see, her name is Harlee."

"WHAT?!"

I nearly fell out of my chair from the sudden volume of the old guy's voice--who knew someone that _old_ could shout that _loud_? You couldn't even _think_ when someone was that loud!

"You didn't _tell_ me it was _that_ Blessed One." his voice had dropped back down to normal, but the acidity in it didn't go away.

"Yes _Harlee_." Claire stated gripping the thin staff she always seemed to carry with her, "The same _Harlee_ that's the Apprentice to our Great Ruler."

I felt my stomach drop. It was like it took a jump off a high cliff with a chord wrapped around its waist and the chord snapped.

_That_ Harlee? Well talk about irony coming up and slapping you in the face. Or irony coming up behind you in a dark alleyway with a dagger at your back.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her that way!" Immediately I saw the staff-thing Claire was holding smash down onto the table that the old guy and me were sitting at. Obviously I missed something because Claire looked enraged, and the old guy looked disgustedly smug about _something_.

Even Tetra and Link looked tense--Aryll…Aryll was cowering next to me looking extremely scared about _something_. Not that I could blame her, who wouldn't be afraid when someone reacted like that?

…Not that I knew what the old guy had said in the first place…

"Are you sure, though?" the old guy began again, "Are you _sure_ she just isn't starving herself on purpose again? It's part of their 'ritual' isn't it?"

_**'I'll be fine, honey. It's…all a part of my duty, after all…'**_

I felt a wave cold wash over me, like I had just plunged into the ocean during winter.

"I said--"

I slammed my fist on the table, making nearly everyone jump _again_. I let out a sigh and looked from the old guy to Claire and then back again, "If she's not eating because of some ritual," I tried to keep my voice steady but I could feel it shaking, "Then it's better if you stop _talking_ and get there. That's why you're so worried about her, isn't it?"

Claire hesitated for a moment before nodding her head, "Yes, of course it is. I said before that she wasn't even eating foods she _liked_--and its not fasting time," she glared over at the old guy, "so the fact that she isn't eating is…"

"Because she's sick." I finished for her, nodding my head, "Then you'd better get going before it gets worse."

Tetra nodded her head in agreement, "He's right, it's why we were hurrying here to begin with."

"Yes but you're just a kid, you overreact to things." The old guy _still_ sounded angry, but not as much as before, "But if it's not because she's _starving_ herself then I suppose yes we _do_ need to hurry."

"Then why are you still here?" I motioned my hands towards the door, "Go--leave. Night's gonna come whether you're here or not. And you just said you didn't want to be caught on the path at night."

Now Claire was giving me a weird look--she even almost _said_ something but she didn't. Instead she nodded her head and, after gripping her staff-thing firmly in her hand, walked towards the exit of the room. Everyone slowly followed after her, the doctor, then Tetra, and finally Link.

But before Link stepped through the doorway he hesitated. He looked back at me with a worried look in his eyes. Then he turned around fully to face me. His hand was still on the doorknob and he looked like he wanted to say something, but from the way his eyes kept darting to Aryll, then back at me I could tell it was something he couldn't say--or ask--while she was in the room.

After a few seconds he slowly began to turn around again, but not before Aryll latched her arms around his waist, "Big _broooother_…Be safe okay?" she sounded like she was about to cry. Poor kid--this was the _second_ time he was leaving her to go off and possibly do something incredibly crazy.

At least she was with us this time, and not stuck on some lonesome little island off in the middle of the Great Sea. The distance apart was much shorter as well.

Though I _really_ couldn't ignore the sudden pleading look in Links eyes--he _needed_ Aryll to let go, or else Tetra would probably come back and drag him away.

_'And then she'd probably yell at him for holding them up…and then who _knows_ what else she'd make him do.' _Really I was better off not even thinking about it. But I did and because of it I found myself on my feet--despite how tired I was and how much they protested against the movement--walking towards him.

"Okay, Aryll," I placed my hand gently on her shoulder and squeezed it, "c'mon, we have to wait here." Reluctantly Aryll slid her arms back around Link's waist, but she didn't entirely move away. She really _did _look like she was going to cry.

And Link looked uncomfortable. Obviously he wasn't used to girls crying, "Look Link," his eyes widened and he looked up at me, "Go on--they're probably waiting for you. I'll take care of her." I motioned to Aryll who was still looking dejectedly down at her feet.

But still Link didn't move. He _still_ looked like he wanted to tell me something. Right when he opened his mouth to actually _say_ it, though, Tetra yelled out from somewhere beyond the door, "LIIINK hurry up!"

And rather quickly Link mumbled out something that sounded like a good bye. Or a 'see you soon'. And just as quickly he turned around and ran down the hall, nearly tripping on a bunched up piece of rug before literally jumping down the stairs.

I watched until I heard the door to the Inn slam shut before finally looking back at Aryll. She was still looking at her feet, but she didn't look like she was going to cry anymore. In fact she looked more _annoyed_.

"Hey, kid," she turned her head to look up at me, "Well, we're here now, I doubt anyone's going to be able to steal this equipment," I looked back at the huge bag filled with odd gadgets and bottles of weird liquids, "especially if we lock the door. So why not, y'know, look around?"

"They aren't gone yet." Her voice was soft and hoarse, "What can we see around…here…an _inn_ anyway?" Yup she definitely was angry, "And _why_ are we staying behind?"

I shook my head, "Who knows what you'll find in a place like this. They'll at least have something I'm interested in--that you could watch." After all I did see a card-playing table in the game room, "I could teach you how to play cards."

She blinked for a moment before asking, rather innocently, "Cards? Y'mean like Solitaire? Or Bridge? Grandma plays that all the time."

"Yes but _those_ games are for old people," Really, who _played_ Solitaire anymore? "I'm talking about games like Crazy Eights, War, Poker, stuff like that. Though…I'm probably better off not teaching you poker. Your brother'd probably be mad at me if I taught you that." If he knew what it was to begin with. He _had_ seen me play once, when we were low on cash back when I first met him, but he had fallen asleep halfway through. And he was innocent. No one _innocent_ could play poker. They were too easy to read. Unless they faked it. But fakers were just as easy to read as well.

"Crazy Eight's sounds fun, but I've never…really _played_ cards before." Again she sounded so innocent and curious, almost exactly like Link. Really, who _did_ they get it from? Their mom or their dad? Or did they even know who their parents were? Why didn't I just ask--

_**'Oh c'mon. Everyone's got parents. Everyone's got a past--tell me yours kid. Or do I have to 'see' it for myself? Huh? Huh?' **_

I flinched. No…I probably shouldn't ask. He'd tell me if he'd want to--Aryll probably didn't even know.

"Are you okay?" I felt her hand tug at my coat sleeve, "Do you have a headache?" I shook my head, "But you _flinched_?"

I shook my head again and laughed, "Don't worry I'm good. Why don't we see if we can get a deck and I can teach you?" Her eyes lit up at that, "I'm sure you'll find it fun--and if you get good enough at it I might be able to throw in a little twist to it." Her eyes got even bigger.

Heh, kids were so easily amused. _If_ you knew how to amuse them.

And a few minutes later I found myself down in the game room paying some guy for a pack of regular playing cards. Aryll was right behind me, looking wide-eyed around the room. Not many people were there yet, it was only a few hours after noon, after all. The main crowd would come at night.

_'And _why_ did the old guy want us to stay _here_ again?' _Not that I could ask him since he obviously wasn't even in town anymore. I let out a silent sigh and led Aryll over to a lone table seated for two. It was the most…decent of the tables. It hardly had anything carved into the surface. Only a few initials on one side and an 'X' on the other.

We both sat down near simultaneously and for a while everything was quiet, or as quiet as the game room could get. But as the sun began to set the stream of people coming and going only increased. And never once did I see the green hat that signaled Link and Tetra were back.

"When do you think they'll be back?" My eyes snapped back to Aryll, who was gathering the cards back up after practicing--and failing--shuffling them for the third or fourth time. She looked from me, back to the crowd, and then out the window. The sunlight was getting low, and the lamps were being lit on various shops along the main road of the town.

I just shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno. Maybe tomorrow, they're probably staying there for the night."

Aryll looked back down at the cards in her hand, "Oh. What if they don't come back tomorrow?"

"I don't see why they'd take _that_ long."

Her hand tightened the deck of cards, "What if they _don't_ come back…at all?"

"You're that worried?" Honestly she didn't need to be _that_ worried over them, "Look, your brother _promised_ he'd be back. You heard him right?"

"Yeah but he _said_ he'd come back with me to Outset after he saved me last time," she hesitated for a moment, "And he _didn't_."

"But he didn't die, did he?" She flinched at that and I lowered my voice, "Stop worrying so much. He promised me, too, y'know. Last night--before we left Port Jen. He's going to be careful--he's _going_ to come back."

For a moment she looked unsure again, but then slowly the unsure-ness was replaced with a smile. A not-very confident smile but a smile none the less.

"But when do you think they'll be back to--" the rest of her sentence was cut off when a group of particularly loud men. They were laughing over _something_ and it looked like nearly each one of them had a half-empty beer bottle in their hands.

_'Well that's definitely not good…'_ I looked back over at Aryll, she looked disgusted and curious as she watched them walk over to a large playing table. They took out two stacks of cards and shuffled them together before dealing them out.

"What are they playing?" Aryll suddenly asked, looking from me back at them, "Is it…poker…? You talked about it earlier…"

I nodded my head, "Yeah it is." My eyes narrowed as I watched one of the guys--the one sitting closest to where we were sitting--draw a card. I could just _barely_ see it but I did see it. A flash of white under the black jacket he was wearing. They were cheating _that_ early on in the game? Someone would definitely notice after a while…

_'Then again they look like they're drunk, but,'_ I looked back at Aryll who was still staring at them,_ 'But the outcome isn't going to be good either way. Might as well leave before it gets _too_ noisy.' _

"Aryll, let's go back to our room now." Aryll jumped at that and looked back at me. I stood up from my chair and gathered the deck, shuffling it quickly before slipping it back into it's pack. Aryll got up a few seconds later and literally _clung_ to my sleeve as we weeded our way back through the ever-thickening crowd of people.

The crowd of people that all seemed to be staring at the group of guys playing poker. They _must_ be well known. Well known, maybe not well liked, and obviously very, very talented at poker.

Or at least talented at _cheating_ at poker.

It took a few minutes but finally we were able to get through the thickest part of the crowd--right at the entrance to the game room--and out into the slightly-cooler lobby.

We turned to go up the stairs, Aryll going ahead of me--since she had the key--when again I felt that strange shiver run down my spine. And suddenly I felt a dizzying wave of familiarity from somewhere…somewhere behind me. Or above me. Or _somewhere_ in this inn.

But _why_? I never stayed at this inn before. Even last time, when I was going to Port Jen for the last time, I never stayed here. I didn't have any _need_ to.

We reached the door to our room--which really was two _connecting_ rooms, one for Aryll and Tetra and one for Link and me, with a huge table in the center--and quickly shut it once inside. And once inside a pink sparkle immediately flew up to us.

"Do you know how _long_ it took me to get out of that thing?!" Sakura fumed, flittering around Aryll's head, "Why didn't you let me out before you _left_?!"

"I'm sorry Sakura," She didn't sound sorry though, "But big brother could've come back at any time--or Tetra. I can't let them see you, remember?"

Sakura just flew faster at that, "_Right_, if they came back I would've hid. Like I did last night, remember? When your brother came in?"

Aryll laughed nervously at that, "Yeah but what if he _had_ seen you? _Then_ what?"

The little pixy actually _stopped_ flittering around for a few seconds. She turned to 'look' at me--if she could really_ look_ at me, since I didn't know where her eyes were--and soon I found her in_ my_ face, "Well what about him?" she seemed to be pointing at me, "He knows about me."

I felt like flicking her across the room now.

"Yeah but he's _Linebeck_ and he _saved_ us, remember?"

"And what's so bad about your brother seeing me again?" she almost sounded suspicious, "Why keep him in the dark about me? Yeah I know he might ask questions but you _could_ just say you saved me."

"More like fell on you," Aryll giggled, "But I just don't think I can _lie_ to him." She looked over at me, "You…I don't mind telling_ you_ if you promise not to tell Link."

I raised both of my hands and shook my head, "Nope, you're better off just keepin' that bit of info to yourself." I really didn't want to know either. It wasn't any of my business.

"Are you sure?" She seemed almost surprised by that, "I mean you deserve to know…"

"And your brother doesn't?" Both Sakura and I said at the same time, which really was…very creepy. _Very_ creepy.

But I could tell Aryll still wanted to tell me about it. Why _now_ I didn't know. But I _really_ didn't want to hear it, "Look, I'm goin' to go get a drink…or something--from downstairs. I'll be right back."

Just like that I turned around and walked back through the door and out into the hallway. I didn't even make it halfway down the stairs before I felt that familiar wave wash over me.

Then, rather _loudly_, I heard someone--a woman--yell, "Linebeck, by the God of Luck, you're _here_?!"

Then I felt myself being dragged into a bone-crushing hug. I couldn't even _think_. Think of anything except who the hell just _dragged_ me down the stairs and who smelled so familiar, like the ocean, like some sort of herb. Like someone I hadn't spoken to since I left them when I was fifteen.

"I can't…believe…you're actually _here_." The woman nearly sang out in that deep, earthy voice that sounded _waaaay_ too familiar for my own liking. I somehow managed to pull away from her grip and _that's_ when I recognized her.

She smiled brightly down at me--she was _still_ way too tall for a woman, even though she _was_ way older than I was--and began to laugh, "I thought you said you'd never come back."

_'That's because I never thought I would…'_

----------------------------------------

**A/N: Well I have to say this definitely didn't turn out as planned. Not that I expected it to--since nothing I ever write turns out the way I planned for it to (though sometimes that's a good thing). But hey, one of my favorite OC's has been introduced. It's a bit earlier than I originally intended--but it works, **_**and**_** it makes me happy. Oh yeah, and I put Sakura in this chapter because I've been ignoring her…and she's been stuck in Aryll's pack for **_**how**_** long…? Good thing she's not claustrophobic (I think?). **

**Anyways, reviews are accepted as always, along with CC. Though I strongly discourage flaming especially right now. Don't really feel like answering to them if I **_**get**_** any. Just hope the person can read and know if they hate a pairing: don't review. Other than that see ya till the next chapter (which I'm actually writing right now since I'm taking a sick day from school)! **

-Harmony283 


	9. Not Listening

**Linebeck's Agreement **

Chapter Nine: Not Listening 

**By Harmony283**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, don't claim any ownership of it, flattered that you'd _think _I'd own it, but sadly I don't.

**Authors Note: **Well the only thing I can really say about this chapter is you get to see a bit more of Venus' (the OC's) personality in the beginning. But because of her some things might seem a bit confusing, but hey I'd figure 9 chapters in you'd _want_ to hear a bit more about Linebeck and his 'past'. Other than that--enjoy!

**Note: **The cards Venus refers to are like tarot cards, but not exactly. They're more…accurate and can be used for more than one purpose. Also Venus has the habit of creating nicknames for character's (which is why she calls Aryll 'seed', because her name sounds like Arils).

**Warning: **Installed this at the last minute but--blood is the main warning here. It's not…anyone's (again) but it's shown in Linebeck's 'dream' (and yeah the dream isn't italicized because…well…I can't say, but it just _isn't_ and it's for a reason)

--------------------------------------------

"So what were you just about to do? I saw you go up a few minutes ago…" she started with an overly familiar grin on her face, "Don't tell me you were gonna go see what all the commotion in the game room was about? Then again, that seems like something you'd do--"

"--When I was _younger_ yeah. I just wanted a drink. _No_ not _that_ kind of drink. Just a drink." She quirked an eyebrow at this, her eyes flashing mischievously but she didn't seem to push the subject.

Instead she just nodded her head, "Okay then--why don't I go with ya? I just came outta that place and it's _brutal._ It's like a sea of people packed in one tiny lil' space. Oh and they're playing poker."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah I saw." She eyed me out of the corner of her eye; I could _feel_ it, "Not interested. One guy already cheated--only on the first round too." She winced and shook her head, whistling lowly as we maneuvered through the still-thickening crowd. They _had_ to have some sort of limit to how many people they could cram into one small space but--

"Hey, hey, let's sit down for a bit--let the crowd get settled." I felt myself being yanked into a chair at one of the only vacant tables left in the small room. I nearly got elbowed in the head twice, once by a waiter walking by with a full trey in his hand, and another by a guy who had obviously had a bit too much to drink--and was trying not to act drunk. Though he was failing miserably.

Then suddenly I had a hand in my face and a voice in my ear, "So tell me, Linebeck, what brings you back to a place like this?" I immediately shifted away from her and she laughed--or she _should have_ but she looked serious.

"That's just like askin' you why you're here, y'know." She still kept her face straight, "You won't tell me will you?"

She shook her head, then paused and nodded it, "_Weeelll_ I can actually tell you but," she twirled a braided strand of hair around her finger before letting it go, "You don't want me to. So answer the question, _Becky_," I cringed at the nickname, "Why are ya _here_? And who was that kid you were with a few minutes ago?"

I let out a sigh. There was _no way_ I was getting out of this now. Might as well go along with it, "Her name's Aryll, she's the younger sister to one of the people I'm traveling with now."

This seemed to amuse her, "So you're basically babysitting?"

I shook my head, "_No_. I chose not to go with them."

"Where are they going?"

"With the doctor to the _Blessed Ones _home, to try and heal her." My voice cracked halfway through saying that--and she could _tell_. I knew she could tell.

"I see. And _which_ _Blessed One_ is this again?" She studied my face for a moment before answering her own question, "Ah, that one. They'll be back by morning, maybe."

I looked up at the ceiling, at the ornate light fixture over the table, "That's what I'm hoping. If not Aryll's probably gonna drag me out to look for 'em."

"And that won't be fun, will it?" She let out a warm chuckle, "You walked here from Port Jen didn't you? Hah, your feet must be killing you."

I shook my head, "Not as bad as earlier, but the hike wasn't fun. Considering I had to carry most of the equipment."

That seemed to be outrageously funny and she began to _laugh_, "Well then, at least you showed what a man you are, Becky." I flinched again at the name, "I've heard about that old Doctor Healer guy. Rather corrupt they say--how much did ya have to give 'im? To see her?"

"Four hundred Rupees."

Her eyes widened, "That inexpensive? I could've sworn it'd at _least_ be a thousand or somethin'."

"Like we even _have_ that much. We got lucky--that and we were drawing a crowd." She flinched at that, "Not a big one, it was late, but big enough that it got _him_ uncomfortable."

"Well, Becky, ya did the right thing." I flinched again and she smirked, "Oh come on, you _still_ don't like that nickname? It suits you! Be a man and take it!"

"You can _be_ a man and take a lot of things, but 'Becky"?" I shook my head, "Don't know what generation you're from but that's a _girl's_ name. Not a guy's name."

She shrugged her shoulders and began playing with her hair again, "Well hey, if I can be named after a plant that eats flies _you_ can take a girly nickname."

"Yeah but Venus _is_ a girls name."

"Not a normal one."

I let out a tired groan, "Look, why are _you_ here? I need a drink and I need to get back to my room."

"And you _still_ don't know how to end a conversation well with a girl," She shook her head in mock-sympathy, "I pray for you boy, I do. Not that it'll do ya good, but--"

I felt a sudden violent chill run down my spine and immediately I felt her hand on my back, "Linebeck? Hey, you feeling okay?" I tried to swat her hand away but another wave of nausea splashed over me and I felt like I was going to be _sick_. Very, _very_ sick.

"Look, I don't think you need anythin' special right now. You just need some water and a good night's sleep. You _have_ been sleeping haven't you?" I managed to look up at her briefly and that seemed to be all she needed, "Again?" Her voice was soft now, "You aren't sleeping again." She didn't say anything more as she stood up from the table, helping me up without really _helping_ me.

I managed to get out of the game room and halfway up the stairs before I heard Aryll call out, "Linebeck? Ah…are you okay?!" I heard her hesitate for a moment before asking, "And…you're…?"

"You're Aryll aren't ya?" Venus asked from behind me, "Could you open the door to your room for us--and get some water? It seems your friend here isn't that…well."

My eyesight was going in and out of focus now, and the room…almost felt like it was tilting. The floor was coming up and I was going down. Great…_not_ good. I covered my face with one hand and shook my head, "Ugh…"

"Linebeck? Hey, hang in there," I faintly heard Venus' voice, I could feel her hand on my shoulder, helping me without really helping me walk forward. I heard a door close somewhere behind me and I heard Arylls voice off in the distance asking if she could do anything to help.

"Water, just water, that's all he needs." Venus said before muttering, "What in the name of the Goddess is _wrong_ with you? This never happened_ before_."

I was sitting on a bed now, one of the ones in the room Link and I were supposed to share. And Venus was standing in front of me with a half-worried, half-oddly calm look on her face, "It's because you're here isn't it?" She looked like she didn't want answer, like she was talking to herself. If she was then might as well not answer her. Not like I could, it _still_ felt like the room was tilting. I faintly heard her say something about sleep, or lack of sleep, or _something_ along the lines of that before my head hit the pillow and I was, quite literally, out like a light.

And a few seconds later I was covered in blood.

_**'Oh my Goddess! Linebeck, Linebeck! Get down! Get down!'**_Someone shouted from above me, and I felt myself being shoved down onto the hard wooden floor of the deck. Then someone started laughing, but through the laughing I could hear a scream.

A flash of silver, and then a flash of orange hair, and then…I was covered in even _more_ blood, _**'Linebeck…you're blee…ding…' **_a voice whispered out, _**'You're blee…ding. Where's…where's Venus? O-Or Tabitha…they…need to heal you…' **_

Suddenly the voice disappeared and the person was yanked off me. That's when I saw their--_her_--face. The face of the middle aged woman who had taken me in when I needed to get away. The woman who had played the 'mother' figure for me, and everyone else, for nearly five years.

And that was the last thing I saw until my eyes snapped open. I felt oddly cold, even though there were about three blankets on top of me, and I was shaking…badly. But I didn't feel sick anymore. I looked around the room, or what I could see of it laying down, until my eyes fell on a neatly folded letter on the bedside table.

A letter with Aryll's handwriting on it, obviously. I didn't have to open it, though, to know what it said. She had gone to look for Link. He wasn't back yet and it was—I glanced over at the clock that hung crookedly on the wall—almost noon.

_'Great…she didn't listen did she?' _That was the first thing to pop into my head. Not like I expected her to, though, _'But still…now I have to go after her. And I _really_ don't wanna do that.' _Or get up, I didn't want to do that either. But I _need_ to wake up, get up, whatever. That…that dream--

"And the dead man awakes!" I let out a groan and sat up, "Oh come on now, Becky—don't look so peeved. You honestly expected me to leave you like that?" I heard the sound of a chair scraping against the wooden floors of the room and when I turned to look, I saw Venus looking over at me with an extremely worried, yet somehow _bored_ expression on her face.

I let out a shaky sigh, "Yeah I know you wouldn't leave, but—"

"Oh and that little seed ran off saying she was looking for her brother." She completely cut me off, "Hope that wasn't a bad idea, letting her go, I mean."

I let out a low groan and managed to sit up all the way, "You _let_ her leave? I thought I _told_ you I was supposed to be watching her."

Venus let out a low whistle, "Well you definitely _aren't_ watching her if she's looking for her brother alone. But do you think you can even _stand_?" Now her expression was just worry, no other emotion mixed in.

I pushed the covers off the bed and swung my feet over to the side, "I can stand." Didn't mean I still was completely fine though, "See?" I stood up, a little shakier than I wanted, but it showed her I could stand.

This just earned me a nod of the head, "Well it looks like you definitely can. Well then, I guess I don't have to tell you which way to go. I doubt you've forgotten the way." Her voice sounded serious and I felt sick again.

Or, no, not sick. More like afraid, _'First that dream and now this. But it's not like I'm going to actually see her. I'm just going to find Aryll.' _

"I hope that little seed'll be okay," I was only half listening to Venus as I pulled on my coat, "make sure she's okay, y'hear?"

"I don't think I could face Link if something happened to her," I said with a shake of my head.

"Yeah there's that and," My hand paused on the doorknob and I turned to look over my shoulder at her. She had an unusually peaceful expression on her face, which seemed to grow just a little more panicked when she saw me looking at her. She took a shallow breath and murmured, "The cards say that she's going to do something stupid soon. Something _really_ stupid soon, but she actually has to be _alive_ in order to do it."

"Stupid? Her?" I almost laughed, "Yeah she's a kid but how can she do something _stupid_ that you can pick up using the cards? Are you sure they aren't wrong?"

The look on her face told me a second too late that she was going to say something I wasn't going to like, "Linebeck, deary, the only one they don't work for is _you_." I flinched, "Now go find that girl so she can go and do whatever stupid thing she needs to do."

With that said and done I whirled around and nearly slammed the door. I _didn't_ need to be reminded of that. _Really_ I didn't. Especially not after that…_dream_.

But it's not like she wouldn't just peg me with it later. If she didn't then something was up. If she didn't then something was up _and_ she wanted something from me. And when women wanted something from you it never meant anything good. Ever.

It meant that she would want something in return, _'Knowing her I _really_ don't wanna go on a wild goose chase to find what she wants.' _Because chances were that what she wanted would either be far, far, _faaaar_ away in the middle of nowhere, which would most likely be on the _veeery_ top of a _veeery _tall mountain and it would be something that was deemed worthless to every person in the world but her. Or it could be something so completely average that she _could have_ just bought it herself, but that was beside the point.

Before I knew I found myself opening the door to the inn and stepping out into the slightly damp morning air. It was going to rain soon, that or it was just humid. Didn't seem to keep the place from being busy though. People were already selling things in carts or stalls--most being fresh vegetables or fruits that I remembered once but forgot how they tasted and what their names were. Some were even arguing whose produce was the best, and which was priced way too high to be any real good.

_'Not that I can blame 'em, fifty rupees for two sacks of…apples,' _Or at least that's what they _looked_ like, _'Is a bit too high, even if they were hand grown a few miles away.' _

After watching for a few seconds I turned and walked down the cobblestone walkway towards the exit I knew would lead to the woods--to the Blessed One's home. But did I really want to go through the woods alone? I let out a sigh, _'Not like I've got a choice.'_

Hopefully Aryll didn't run off _too_ far. And if she did--

If she did I'd still have to go after her. If I didn't then _Link_ would, and he'd be upset with me, _'Though maybe that's a good thing…I've never seen him angry before.' _But did I want the 'hero' to be mad at me? No probably not.

_'Not that he'd do anything to me, he'd just be worried.' _I let out another sigh and began walking down the path. It was much shadier than it had been, but then again the trees had grown. It wasn't like time stopped.

I let out a choked laugh at that, "Yeah, it'd be bad if it--"I couldn't even finish my sentence when I heard a scream from somewhere in the distance, somewhere distinctly _off_ the path.

Crud.

I quickened my pace along the pathway, looking from side to side--maybe just maybe she saw a monster and ran back out. She shouldn't even _be_ in the woods in the _first_ place. Even Venus would've told her that--_don't_ go into the woods. Just _don't_.

Then again maybe she was like her brother, he probably wouldn't've listened anyway if someone was in trouble, _'So maybe she _is_ capable of doing something stupid. I didn't think she'd try something stupid that'd get her killed.' _

A cold shiver ran down my back as I thought that and I quickly shook whatever beginnings of a memory that brought with it. Thinking was _bad_ for me right now. Don't think. Don't think. Don't thi--

And suddenly I'm being knocked to the ground, I didn't get a chance to even _see_ who it was that knocked me over but it wasn't like that really mattered at the moment--I already could guess who it was.

"Linebeck?! You're up?" Aryll asked, sounding extremely panicked, "You're up! You're up!" she sounded like she was about to cry. That wasn't good. I managed to sit up and immediately she latched onto me, "It's Sakura." Again I didn't have to say a word, "She got…trapped. In a trap."

…Well that just made my life worse, "Where?" She pointed off in the direction she had come from--to the left. I groaned and managed to sit up even further, pushing her off me so that I could stand up, "And how far away is it?" She gave me a confused look and I shook my head, "Fine, fine, what did the trap _look_ like? And were there any monsters around?"

She picked up a nearby stick that had fallen from one of the trees and began to trace a pattern in the dirt. It looked almost like a cage…of some sort. But it looked like it had more _teeth_ than bars. Then she drew this weird…human-shaped thing with huge claws next to it. So there was a trap _and_ a monster. She looked up at me and said softly, "She told me to run, that the monster…it was…bigger than I was," and she thought it'd be smaller? "she said that I should f-find you or my brother but big brother m-might get mad."

I shook my head, "Well yeah you kinda didn't listen to him, or me," she flinched, "but I'm not mad, just…annoyed. Guess we'll have to get her back, right?"

"We have to!" immediately she was up and on her feet with a desperate look on her face, "If we don't--"

"She'll be monster food, yeah I get it. I just hope that…monster you saw is gone by now. If it isn't then this could end up very bad." As in Aryll really, _really_ could die. Or I could. I didn't want to die, not _yet_ anyway.

"S-So you'll help me?!" she looked relieved now and I nodded my head, "O-Oh thank you! I-I mean…if you didn't then…"

"Then your brother would've gotten mad at me, probably, and I don't want that," I patted her on the head and she squeaked, "Just if things get bad you're going to have to go to your brother again, you understand?"

Her eyes widened, "Y-You think it could go…b-badly?"

I looked past her, through the dense forest she had run through, "I don't really know. But I _do_ know that I don't want to die--even if I did this isn't on my top list of ways to die." I glanced back down at her and her eyes seemed to have just gotten bigger, "But hey, I highly doubt that'll happen--I'm just saying it _could_," no use in telling her that the chances of one of us--unarmed basically untrained 'civilians'--surviving was really, _really_ slim. Boosting moral for this was more important, "Besides the monster's probably long gone if it took you a while to get here."

"But what if it ate Sakura!" I almost laughed at that. Really I _almost_ did. Even though it wasn't that funny, and she was being serious about it.

"Don't worry kid, I doubt it even went close to her. I don't think fairies taste very good anyway." This seemed to calm her down and she nodded her head, "Now I guess we should get goin'." She nodded her head again, faster this time, and turned around. She walked back through from where she had come from and for a moment I just watched her until she disappeared.

"Guess I'm really not getting myself out of this now," I muttered before stepping off the sunlit path and into the dark shady forest, "Just hope I can actually _stop_ what's going to happen." I stared up at the large tree branches above me, "I don't have as much luck as I used to."

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I had to **_**really**_** think on what to tack of as the ending. But hey, this is another chapter that I really, really like. Though it may sound very, **_**very**_** confusing on the first read through--that's what I get for throwing in Venus this early on. Don't worry though, things should become a bit clearer in the next few chapters. Which reminds me--the next chapter is -drum roll- a bonus/special chapter! Why? Because it's the 10****th**** chapter **_**and**_** it's going to be in Link's POV! **

**As always, if you've got questions, comments, anything of that sort send it in a review! **

**-Harmony283**


	10. Why a Hammer?

**Linebeck's Agreement: **

Chapter 10: Why a Hammer? 

**By Harmony283**

**Authors Note: **Well here's the first (and maybe only, depending on how many chapters are in this) of the bonus chapters in Link's POV. I hope I did okay with it…but, eh, that's up for my readers to decide. Basically this shows what happens when Link, Tetra, Claire, and the old guy meet up with Harlee—and then have Aryll run in saying something bad happened. Oh yes, this is an early birthday present for **NeoRinku **on dA since she's leaving for two weeks starting tomorrow (Sunday)–hugs her- I hope this is a good early birthday present!

**Note: **Only thing I can say for this chapter is…Venus was _supposed to_ show up again, but I from the way this chapter was going, that would've been a bad idea—so I'm hooking her on at the beginning of the next chapter. –nods head- other than that—Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

"I should have expected no less." I watched silently as the healer moved forward, inspecting the half-asleep woman on the other side of the room. He raised his staff once, looking as if he was going to strike her with it, but then slowly lowered it, "Yes, her life force is very…weak right now. And she hasn't eaten anything in _how_ long? She's barely got any muscle on her."

Claire hesitated for a moment, gripping her staff before muttering, "Almost two weeks." The healer quirked his eyebrow and she spoke louder, "Almost two weeks."

He let out an annoyed huff, "And you waited_ this_ long to heal her? To get her _treated_?"

"Because she finally agreed to it, you old man." One of the other guards--with dark hair tied up in a ponytail--stated from the doorway, "And we listened. Normally she isn't even _allowed_ to be seen by…outsiders." She was glaring at Tetra and me when she said this; I could _feel_ the hate there.

Apparently Tetra could too, "We're here because we're the ones who paid for it, and," She glared at the healer, "we're making sure he actually _does_ his job. But really, eating for two weeks…that isn't healthy…at all."

Both Claire and the guard looked down at their feet, as if ashamed, but only the guard spoke up, "It's…as she wished. She wished that we wouldn't worry and we_ haven't_ worried until recently."

"Yes," Claire nodded her head, "Not until the daughter in law of this Blessed Isles ruler came to visit did we even so much as c-consider it."

Tetra looked really…really upset now, "So if she _died_ you would've been okay with it?" I touched her shoulder but she shrugged it off, "A persons life isn't something to just be _thrown away_ like that--even _if_ it's part of their _job _or…whatever."

Harlee stirred a bit at this and spoke out, "Strong words…for someone…who is just a pirate." Her voice sounded too loud for someone who was a sick as she was. But she seemed to have gotten everyone's attention because of it.

"W-Why would I think any differently? I mean yeah, I love treasure an' all but the most valuable treasure in all the world is our _lives_." Tetra crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, "I wouldn't die for just _any_ reason."

"Then what reason _would_ you die for?" Harlee asked, sitting up a little straighter, "I'm curious to know what you think is…most impor…tant…"

Tetra hesitated for a moment before saying softly, only so that I could hear, "My people." Then louder she said, "I'd give my life just as my mother did--to save my crew, or to save any of my dear friends." She was directing the 'dear friends' part at me, I could feel it, and she could tell I did too. She smiled lightly, "Though some of them would probably be more willing to risk their lives to save_ me_."

Harlee was staring at me now, "And…you…? Who would you…risk your life…for?" She looked like she already knew the answer though.

"I…I would…risk it for…a-anyone who deserves to live." This seemed to interest Harlee even more; she slowly nodded her head, trying to sit up even more, before nearly falling.

"Ah! Miss!" Claire rushed over to her side and helped her sit up, "Don't force yourself…so much, you're still…weak."

Harlee didn't seem to hear her, instead she looked back at me, "Do you think anyone would risk…themselves…for you?"

"Of course!" Tetra shouted, before I could even open my mouth.

Harlee didn't seem bothered by it though, "Has anyone ever risked…their life for you…?"

A vivid image of Linebeck, with my sword in his hand piercing through one Bellum's tentacles so that it would let me go, flashed through my mind. Along with that memory I felt my cheeks grow warm again, and my ability to talk--even just a little bit--died. So I just nodded my head.

"I see…have you ever protected this person before? From…dying…I mean." Her voice didn't sound as strong anymore, and her face seemed paler too…

I still couldn't speak, but yes I _have_ protected him…more than once. But dying? Him _dying_? It hurt to even _think_ about it. I shook my head.

"I…see." Harlee closed her eyes and then pointed to something behind me. I immediately turned around to see a chest--a chest I somehow missed when I came in here--over by the wall. It looked like one of those special chests that either held a lot of rupees in it, a Boss key, or some really important weapon that I _really_ should've had before I entered the dungeon.

But then backtracking wouldn't be as much fun. And I'm not _in_ a dungeon so…it's not the same.

"Take it." Her voice had gotten so much softer now that I almost didn't hear her, "Go on…I…really don't need to have that lying around here…anyway."

I nodded my head and walked over to the chest, studying it for a moment--it really _was_ just like all those other chests…well, except it was black. But other than that it was the same. Then I opened it, it wasn't hard--it wasn't locked--and looked inside.

There, lying on its side was this…hammer. It looked like any old hammer except that it was a little smaller and it had a black Triforce symbol on its head, plus some weird…ball shaped ornaments tied to the top of the handle.

_'But why does she have a _hammer

"What is it?" I tensed when Tetra placed a hand on my shoulder, she seemed a little too eager…and she might be disappointed, "Well?" I turned around and held up the weapon for her to see. All she did was quirk an eyebrow, "A hammer?" we both turned to look at Harlee who just smiled--or tried to.

"Yes a hammer," she took a few shallow breaths before continuing, "I…It was payment for something, and I don't see a need to k-keep…it…so you can h-have it. It looks like you're used to carrying a weapon a-anyway…"

Yes I was used to it, but a _hammer_?

"Wh-who knows," she continued, looking paler and paler by the second, "You might need it for something soon…maybe even to help that person who—"

Then suddenly the door banged open and someone—no not _someone, Aryll_—ran in. She took a few steps and then collapsed on the floor, breathing hard.

"Aryll?! What—what are you doing…?" I couldn't even form a complete sentence before I was over at her side, helping her sit up. She was breathing way too hard to be normal…

'_Don't tell me she ran here, what happened? Did…where's…? Where is…!' _

"Linebeck," she spoke the name I couldn't even think of at the moment, "he's hurt!" she looked up at me, "He's hurt…he tried to help me and now he's _hurt_, his arm…I think…and he's trapped a-and…!"

I gripped the handle of the hammer tighter, "Where?"

"I-In the w-woods...n-near a cave!" She tried to stand up but I forced her back down, "Big brother! What—"

Before she could finish her sentence I was standing. Though before I could reach the door the guard stepped in my way, "You're really thinking of going out there by yourself?" she poked the end of the staff into my shoulder, "That's just plain _dumb_, kid. Yeah it's still light out but there are _monsters_ out there."

I gripped the hammer even tighter now, "He's hurt. He's in worse shape than me. Move."

This earned me a quirk of an eyebrow and the shake of a head, but when she was about to speak Harlee cut her off, "Let…him go. We…can go too. If he's by _that_ cave then I…might be able to…help…" she couldn't even stand on her own, most of her weight was being carried by Claire. How did she think she was going to—

"Harlee—you're _sick_, sure that guy's hurt but how can you do anything if you're—" again the guard was cut off, but this time by just a sharp look, a look that spoke louder than anyone ever could, because it got her to step aside and nearly push me out.

"Big brother!" Suddenly Aryll threw something at me, I almost didn't catch it, "Does that look familiar to you? It's…Linebeck's—give it back to him!" It was the red…scarf thing that he always wore, "I-I used it without telling him. But…I stopped bleeding so it's okay."

'_Stop bleeding? Did she…get hurt?' _I didn't have much time to think about that though—Linebeck was hurt worse than she was. She was fine, he wasn't. I turned back around and walked out the doorway, watching the guard closely as I walked by her. A few minutes later and Harlee, Claire, and Tetra were with me as well.

"It should be…this way…off the path for…a wh-while…" Harlee said, her voice regaining some of the composure it had a few minutes ago.

"Just don't push yourself." Claire started, "We…We don't want to _carry_ you back unless we have to."

_**"I mean it though. Be careful. I don't wanna have to see you being carried back here."**_

Linebeck's words echoed through my head. He told _me_ to be careful, and yet he was the one who went and got _hurt_. And he was _alone_ now too. My hand tightened even more on the hammer—so much that my hand was starting to hurt—but I ignored it. How could I complain about pain when someone else was going through something even _worse_?

How bad _was_ he anyway? She said his arm…his arm…which arm? Right or left? He's right handed, so…so hopefully it's his left, but what if it's his _right_ hand? Then what? I know I'd be useless if my left arm got hurt, but he doesn't have to worry about that so maybe it won't be as bad…?

"I suppose it would be safe to say that we should stay here?" the Healer asked, coming to the doorway as well, "Or would it be better to go with…_you_? For the sake of not being separated?"

Aryll's eyes lit up at that but I quickly shook my head. I didn't get a chance to say anything though, Tetra cut me off, "You're staying here. You'll just get in the way." She sounded angry, but she was probably just worried. She always sounded angry when she was worried.

"But--"

"Aryll." Just by saying her name she grew quiet and listened to me, "Stay here, please. We'll…we'll send someone back to get you." I turned towards Harlee then, "which way?"

She smiled weakly and nodded her head, "The…left. The cave," she looked over at Aryll, "had a…triangular…groove…in the center didn't it? W-With wings?" both Claire and the guard gasped when Aryll nodded her head. The healer just looked…amused. Or sad, or some combination of the two.

"The _Temple_ they went to the _Blessing Temple_?!" the Guard nearly shouted, "Why…why _there_? How could you even go _near _the entrance? It's supposed to be guarded!"

Aryll flinched, and if Tetra's hand wasn't on my shoulder again I probably would've gone over to her, but nodded her head, "We…ah…solved the puzzle."

"How could a kid like you _solve_ it though?!" Now the guard really was shouting.

And Aryll looked scared, but she answered anyway, "Linebeck helped me. B-But half of the puzzle was d-destroyed like someone had already _been_ there s-so it wasn't completely our fault!" Was she trying make them feel better?

"Destroyed?" It didn't seem to work judging from the look on the guards face, "How is _that_ possible? Did the…guardian go…berserk? Oh for the love of the Goddess--" she turned to look at me now, with a pained expression on her face, "If we don't hurry the hell up your friend's as good as dead if the guardian went berserk."

That sent a cold wave over me, it numbed me so much that I couldn't…I couldn't even feel the pain in my legs from walking so much until the guard nearly knocked me out with her staff when she thrust it out in front of me.

"Here we are." Her voice was increasingly dull even though she probably was panicking…just not panicking in a noticeable way.

That's when I got a good look at where we were standing, or where we _were_. It looked like we were on the broken side of the…puzzle. A few trees looked like they had been split nearly down the center and then torn to shreds and the stone flooring was cracked beyond repair. A few spiky thorns, and a few other…strange looking things lay smashed to near-impossible repair around the edges of the puzzles obvious boundaries.

But the one thing I _didn't_ see was Linebeck. Was he hiding? If he was, _where_ was he hiding? Did he know we were here? Or does he still think Aryll's coming to get us? Or did she even _say_ she was going to get us? Did she say she was going to bring help at all?

No. She _had_ to have said something to him. He was the one who probably _told_ her to run in the first place, _'But…that's not like him. He'd never tell someone to leave without him…unless he was too hurt to move.' _

I felt a pang in my chest and it _hurt_. It hurt so much that I almost didn't notice when Harlee walked past me, to the center of the destroyed puzzle. Neither Claire, nor the guard tried to go after her. Especially not when she began to hum something underneath her breath.

"O great Guardian of the Blessing Shrine of Light come to me and show me what has happened." She wasn't speaking very loudly, but her voice seemed to echo off the air, out into the still quietness of the forest.

That's when it hit me. It was_ too_ quiet. And the ground was shaking. Hard. Then there was a loud…screech. It was like the air was being torn apart at the seams. Then, a few seconds later, in a blast of air and tree bark, a monster that literally looked like a _huge_ Goron--except with more fur, and sharp claws in the place of hands--came barreling through.

It didn't even stop when it got close to us--close to _Harlee_.

That wasn't good. I tensed, ready to swing my newly acquired hammer--which told me was the only way to beat this monster--if it got too close but the guard stopped me.

"Don't worry," she said, though her voice showed worry enough for me, "it won't attack Harlee. None of the monsters here--in this temple--will hurt the Blessed One that watches over the temple." But I saw her hand tighten around her staff, she was ready to fight _just in case_ anything happened.

"Please calm down, Guardian!" Harlee called out to the monster, holding her arms out in front of her. It was almost like she was begging, except she wasn't down on her knees, and she didn't look like she wanted something. Well, she _did_ want something, but not--

I didn't have much time to think as a nearby tree--one of the only ones _not_ destroyed--was ripped from the ground by the monsters massive claws. It roared in triumph and I _almost _stepped back. But I wasn't afraid. I _couldn't_ be afraid. I could fight, I'd fight if I needed to.

That's when Harlee fell to the ground, panting hard like she had just been hit. Both Claire and her guard ran forward, both shouting "Harlee!" as the monster drew closer to her.

And for some reason I couldn't move. Only the grip on the weapon in my hand told me that I hadn't turned to stone. But Tetra, who was standing right next to me, looked petrified and sick, but she was trying to hold it in.

Another tree, this time one already half-destroyed, was ripped from the ground, sending dirt and bark into the air towards where Harlee was laying. She looked like she was saying something, then she spoke louder, "Both of you--please stay back!" She was speaking to Claire and her guard, "I-I need to try again." She faced the monster, her face even more pale than it had been as she shouted, "Stop it! Wh-What's wrong?!"

"Like the monster can _tell_ you what's wrong anyway." Everything around me suddenly seemed muted except for that one voice, a voice that I had grown familiar with over the past weeks, and months. My eyes widened as I searched through the debris for any signs of a navy blue jacket, tan skin, or brown hair.

But I couldn't look for long--the monster was heading straight for Harlee, and from it's path it would be a direct hit. Or at least it would be if she didn't move. And she didn't look like she was moving. I tried to move again, but something kept me in place.

That's when I saw, a flash of navy blue in front of Harlee, and suddenly she was dragged off to the side as the tiles where she had been standing crumbled to pieces under the monsters weight.

"You _are_ a crazy woman, y'know that?" I definitely recognized the voice now--it was Linebeck, and when I opened my eyes, which I hadn't known I'd closed, I could see him a few feet away from where the monster was with Harlee close to him.

Seeing that made something _sharp_, almost painful, but not really, run through my veins, straight to my chest. I had the sudden urge to drop my only form of defense and run to him, to ask him if he was _okay_ even though--from the bit of red I could see soaking through one of his shirt sleeves--I could tell he was far from okay. He needed to get healed. But first I had to make sure the wound didn't get any _worse_.

Which meant I had to take down the monster that was turning to face them again. It let out a loud roar, making the ground tremor, which nearly made me fall over. I managed to catch myself just in time to see Linebeck pull Harlee out of the way of one of the claws, but he didn't look like he could keep that up.

_'Because I'm the hero, he isn't. He doesn't know how to--' _

"Hey kid, are ya just gonna stand there and _watch_ us get eaten? Or are you going to help us out?!" Linebeck's shout brought me back to reality, by now both Linebeck and Harlee were closer to me, having run behind a still standing tree.

But the monster had seen them, and was walking slowly over to the tree, like a predator stalking it's prey, or whatever other analogy Linebeck loved to use all the time. What mattered now was that they were in trouble, and I was the hero. I might not be playing hero _now_--Linebeck said I didn't have to, I was here with Tetra and him because I _wanted_ to be here--but that didn't mean I could laze around and do nothing.

My grip tightened once more on the hammer in my hand, I was sure my nails had dug into my palm enough to draw blood, before dashing forward towards the enemy. Linebeck saw me and I could barely see his smile as I swung the hammer, which I _felt_ get larger in my hand, towards the monster.

It connected, yeah, but it didn't do much but crack the monsters already rock-like skin. But at least it turned it's attention to me, instead of on Linebeck and Harlee. But they didn't move like I thought they would. I wanted to tell them to move--just in case the monster turned around and tried to attack them again--but Harlee looked to tired and Linebeck was staring at something.

Staring at something…that was the monster…but whatever it was, was on the monsters back, which I couldn't see. I jumped quickly and rolled to the side, somehow managing to get behind the monster before it could even turn around. That's when I saw what Linebeck was staring at.

There, on the back of the monsters neck was a large and armor-free patch of leathery skin. There wasn't any other spot on the monster like this, at least from what I could see, so that was its weak point. The spot that you _always_ had to hit, or figure out _how_ to hit, or else the battle would be ten times harder, or even impossible, to beat.

I dashed forward again, jumping in the air and raising the hammer again, and just like last time it grew in size. I managed to hit the weak spot, but not before the monster hit me. I literally flew backwards into the tree that Linebeck and Harlee were hiding behind, and I could _feel_ it shake, like it was just about to collapse.

But I couldn't move. The monster was right in front of me, and my head really, _really_ hurt. It felt like it was bleeding, but I couldn't even get up to check. I just sat there, dazed, until someone pushed me out of the way.

That someone, I was sure, was Linebeck. But that would mean the monster saw him—and if the monster saw him then—

My eyes widened in shock as I watched, almost in slow motion, the monster walking towards Linebeck, who was standing right where I had been laying. Harlee was with Tetra, Claire, and her guard now, but they didn't seem like they could even _move_.

I tried to get up again, but when I did I felt too dizzy. Trying to lift the hammer seemed to be too much for me, and I hated the feeling. Watching as the monster was going to attack Linebeck, who saved me—again—from getting even more hurt. And I couldn't do a thing.

Then suddenly, just as the monster rose it's arm to swing forward—

The tree fell.

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Err…this **_**wasn't**_** supposed to be another cliff hanger. It REALLY wasn't supposed to be, but it is, and I like it. I feel sorry for Linebeck though, this is the second time he's been near a tree when it falls...he really has bad luck with these things. But will he be lucky enough that the tree _doesn't_ hit him? Hrm...I dunno. **

**As always R&R! Questions, Comments, CC, I'd love to hear it from you! (This also includes the people who fav/watch this fanfic, but don't review for whatever reason) **

**Until next chapter…**

**-Harmony283 **


	11. If it were Nothing

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**Chapter 11: If it were Nothing**

**By Harmony283**

**Authors Note: **Well I gotta say that I'm sorry in advance for how freakishly long it took me to update this chapter. It was SUPPOSED to be up (originally) sometime before Monday, but then of course my computer got hungry and ate some of the chapter—twice. But hey, it's fixed now (I hope) and here's the chapter and the long awaited answer to 'will Linebeck get squished from the tree or not?' Enjoy! 

**Note: **Because of the whole 'eating chapter' issue, this chapter will be a lot shorter than the others, simply because I can't remember what I put the first time I wrote this chapter out. Though I DID add an extra scene in there (something I just randomly came up with) it'll still be the shortest chapter yet, sorry about that in advanced and hopefully I won't have the same computer problems next time around. 

* * *

Was it just me or did I just have _really_ bad luck when it came to trees? More like trees that were _falling_, or _about_ to fall, but they were still trees. Like now for instance. I was standing here, an inch or less away from this _huge_ tree that could've easily squashed me, but it _didn't_. I wasn't sure how, but it just _didn't_. 

And all for Link too. The stupid kid, not getting out of the way. But wait, was he okay? Or--

"Linebeck!" I heard Link shout--yup, if he could shout then he was _definitely _okay. But what about the mon…ster…? I turned to look to the right of me--where the tree had landed--and saw just the limbs of the disgusting Goron-looking thing. Only a few seconds passed, though, and it turned into a poof of blackish-purple dust before being carried away by the wind. 

Suddenly I felt _something_ run into me, not hard enough to knock me over, but with enough force to make me notice them. It was Link, like I suspected. He had somehow jumped _over_ the tree, and was now…hugging me, or at least he was hiding his face in my jacket. And he was shaking. I placed a hand on his head, making him look up at me. His eyes looked sad, worried, and happy all at the same time. And for a moment I didn't know _why_ he was directing those emotions at me--it wasn't like I_ died_ or anything.

Though I probably could have. 

That wasn't a very pleasant thought. I tried to smile down at Link, but I was suddenly all too aware of the pain in my right arm. And there was the fact that it was _still_ bleeding, even though I had tried to stop it. I felt almost dizzy at the blood loss--or maybe I was always just as dizzy, but chose to ignore it? Yeah that was probably it. I was good at ignoring things. Like lack of sleep, or when I was sick. Not that that mattered right now.

"You're arm! You're hurt!" Link pointed out the obvious, but when he backed away for a moment I was confused. Until he pulled out my red scarf that I had given Aryll when she hurt her ankle. He attempted to wrap it around my wounded arm, but the wound was too big. That and my jacket was in the way. My jacket that was now completely ruined.

The jacket that I had gotten handmade, every seam _stitched_ to perfection. And now it was ruined with bloodstains and torn at the hems. Crap. 

"For the love of Nayru," Tetra hissed as she came up to us, eyeing my wounded arm with big eyes, "That's--are you--" she stopped herself, shaking her head, "You aren't going to be able to use that arm again if we don't--"

"We should be getting back to town." Claire cut off, and I noticed then that she was supporting nearly all of Harlee's weight. Made me wonder why she even _came_ out here. Not to mention the fact I _didn't want her to_. She was sick, she was worse off than me--what the hell was that old guy thinking, letting her just up and _leave_? She didn't do anyone any good coming--

"I-I'm sorry this h-happened to you." Harlee's voice was so soft that I could just barely hear what she said. But I couldn't miss the way she eyed me for a split second, like I was _familiar_ to her or something. The look passed quickly and she let out a shaky breath, "Th-this was m-my own f-fault. I-If I was b-better I-I could do something--a-at least to ease the pain, but--"

Claire placed a hand on Harlee's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Harlee." Her voice was warm and gentle, like she was talking to a little kid, "It's not your fault. You…you did what you thought was best."

"And that looks to be the truth, little missy." My eyes widened and snapped up to where Link and the others had been standing when they first arrived at this…place. Standing there, with Aryll and the old guy almost right behind her, was Venus. Except she wasn't wearing what she was wearing earlier. Now instead of a bartender's dress she was wearing brown leather pants, a tunic with long bell sleeves and a corset on the front, and her hair was up in a messy bun, showing off however many piercings she had on her ears. 

But wait, what the--why was she here in the _first_ place? And what was that thing she had in her hand? It was…wooden, it almost looked like a sword, but it also looked vaguely familiar. 

Not that I had much time to think about that when a bunch of random Keese flew out from the trees that hadn't been destroyed. They surrounded Venus, Aryll, and the old guy and for a moment I thought Link was going to charge in and kill them--but he didn't even get a chance to move. 

Whatever it was that Venus had in her hand was strong enough to, when she slashed it through the air like a sword, kill all the Keese in its range.

_That's_ when I realized what it was. But…but _why_ was she using it as a _sword_! That thing was _ancient_ she could snap the thing in smithereens! Or it could just crumble in her grip. Well, that was dramatizing it just a bit--but it was _old_, and it was--

The last few Keeses disappeared in the same puff of blackish purple smoke as the others before she lowered her weapon with a loud thud on the ground. She rubbed the arm she had swung it with, obviously in pain. And really, I didn't feel sorry for her. She shouldn't've even _used_ it in the _first place_.

But everyone else still seemed in awe that she could even fight. What? Was a woman fighting _not allowed_? Hell, some women were stronger than guys, or at least their hits _seemed_ stronger. 

"Jeesh, you two look like you're about to _die_ over there." Venus called out, walking towards us. Her eyes mainly focused on me, but they flickered back to Harlee a few times as well. Figures, she knew how to handle _me_ over some girl she had only heard about.

"Who are you?" Tetra immediately asked, her tone practically dripping with suspicion. I couldn't really blame 'er, but she needed to loosen up _just_ a bit. If she acted that way with every new person, it was a wonder her and Link got to even be _friends_--if she hadn't turned out to be who she apparently was, anyway.

Venus didn't seem at all alarmed by the way she acted though, and instead narrowed her eyes and placed one hand on her hip saying, "The name's Venus. But call me Ven--or Vennie." She leaned in a little closer, "And who are _you_?" she asked, almost sarcastically. But she didn't give Tetra any time to answer. "Anyway, you look like you're about to pass out--what was the old guy thinking? Letting you just _leave _like that?" she shook her head, eyeing Harlee with obvious worry in her eyes and expression.

"But what about Linebeck?" Link asked, "He's hurt too!" Venus turned to look at me, and I could swear I saw a glint in her eye--and whatever that meant I already knew it wasn't going to be good. That she was going to say something I absolutely would _not_ like.

"Oh, he'll be fine--he'll heal in about a week." She said absentmindedly, though I could hear the humor in her voice. It didn't look like Link noticed it though, and he looked upset. But he didn't get a chance to say anything about it though before she cut him off, "But I guess…here," suddenly she threw her 'weapon' at me, and I almost didn't catch it. But thankfully she threw it at my _left_ hand, and not my right, so I was able to at least get a bit of grip on it. She laughed when she saw me struggle and said, "Be a man and carry that. That thing's too heavy for a woman like me to carry."

I wanted to reply back to that, really I did, but Link was _staring_ at me, looking like he wanted to ask me something so instead I turned and spoke to him, "What?" I knew I sounded annoyed, and he knew it too, but he didn't look upset. 

Not that he even said anything either. He just looked at Venus, and Tetra, and the others who had begun to walk back to where Aryll and the old guy were waiting. Harlee had to practically be _carried, _and Link was attempting to help me, or he looked like he wanted to. And really I would've given him what I was holding, but he wouldn't know how to hold it right and he'd probably drop it. 

And then it would probably break. For the love of the Goddess I _didn't_ want that. The thing was an _heirloom_! It wasn't even technically supposed to be _used_ anymore. Or at least not used in the way _she_ used it, which reminded me that I had to ask her _why_ she was using it in the first place.

"Hey, can any of you fight?" Venus suddenly asked once we had regrouped. She eyed each of us and finally her eyes fell on the hammer in Link's hands, "Oh--hey, you can use that right?" Link timidly nodded his head, "Then you, up front." Link hesitated for a moment, glancing at me, before moving up front to stand next to Harlee's guard. 

Venus then turned to me, "You're hurt but from just a few seconds ago I _know_ you can move easily enough. Just keep your injured side on the inside." She didn't sound worried in the least. Instead she turned to look at Harlee, "You, Aryll, and the old guy in the middle. I'll bring up the rear." 

And immediately everyone complied. Strangely enough that was just how it worked. With her in charge, and everyone listening. Almost like—

'_No.'_ I mentally shook away the memories before they could resurface, _'Not now.' _I wouldn't think about those things now. It never did me any good in the long run. Ever.

And it stopped the suddenly worried glance Venus shot at me when she took her place behind me. Her eyes fell to the bandages then to my face. She actually looked like she wanted to rethink her earlier saying that I was going to be fine. But that wasn't it. Sure I was dizzy, but that wasn't it. If she knew what it was then she'd try to help me. I didn't need that. Not now.

She seemed to actually get that and turned to look at Tetra, who was looking back at her. Immediately she looked away, and that's when we finally started walking. And that's when I chose the perfect time to realize _just how much_ blood I _really_ lost. I felt like I was gonna be sick. 

And I _felt_ that way for however freakin' long it took us to get back to town. It felt almost twice as long as it did when I left there this morning. Not that I could complain, if we went even faster then I'd probably faint. Not to mention Harlee, she was practically being carried by Claire. 

'_Makes you wonder how long she's been sick, and how they could just leave her like that.'_ I shook away the guilty feeling that suddenly hit me. It wasn't even my fault she was sick. I didn't even—

"There it is." The Guard spoke, sounding relieved. She turned to face us, looking specifically at Harlee, before stepping out of the shade of the trees and into the sunlight surrounding the town. But before she could move much farther Venus walked up to her.

"Look," she started , "Do you honestly think anyone would welcome you if you show up first? Let me go. Then we can get you to wherever it is you need to be!."

The old man decided to speak up now, "All of my other healing items are at the Hotel. Or at least I _assume_ they're still there." And now the old guy was glaring at me. 

"Is it in a huge kind of bag with some weird symbol on the top?" Venus asked, suddenly _right _up next to me—literally. 

After a few minutes it seemed like the old guy finally remembered what he was going to say, "I would like to go straight to the hospital." It was a demand. "I'm going now; I've been around here enough to know the way." Then just like that he pushed through us, and disappeared through the doorway into the town. 

Too bad he wouldn't be able to get in the room—I still had the only key left. The other either was still in the room, Venus had it, or Aryll took it without us knowing when she left. 

Then I had the sudden sensation that all eyes were on me. Even Venus—who at some point had draped her arms around my shoulders—was looking at me. "Wh-What!" I snapped and almost immediately Aryll spoke up.

"You two _are_ good friends aren't you?" Her voice was shaky, and she looked a little pale, but obviously what she said confuse everyone else in the group.

"Friends?" Both Link and Tetra asked at the same time, though Tetra sounded more suspicious than Link did. Not that that was any news—she sounded like the kind to jump to conclusions about stuff like that. 

Suddenly Venus squeezed my neck, nearly making me gag, as she said in an overly cheerful voice, "Yup! Friends, now you don't look good." She was talking to Harlee, "we can't let that old guy get ahead of us now can we?" she squeezed my neck just a little more and that's when I had to try and shove her off. 

She probably would've slapped me if she hadn't realized what she was doing, but she didn't let go. I actually had to tell her she was choking me before she let go. Didn't look like she'd apologize, though. Not that I needed it—I was just glad I could _breathe_ again.

------- (Five hours later) -------

"Linebeck." My eyes turned away from the cloudy night sky when I saw Link walk into our shared room. His hair was messy, and since he wasn't wearing his cap his bangs fell even more in his eyes than before, but again that didn't seem to bug him. He just walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. 

For a moment silence fell over us before I decided to break it, asking the same question I knew I had asked before, "What're you doing up so late, kid? You should really be in bed." Especially since he hit his head not just a few hours ago. But I knew he wasn't going to listen to me. I knew what he was going to say instead. 

"You should be in bed too." And of course I was right. I would've laughed if he hadn't been serious. "You really _should_." He was looking at me now, or rather he was looking at my arm, "You…lost a lot of blood."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's no big deal. It's nothing to worry about." Immediately when the words fell out of my mouth I _knew_ he was going to yell at me. Or get angry.

But he didn't. Instead he said, almost sadly, "If it were nothing…" he trailed off, shaking his head, "Why?"

Now I was confused, "Why what?"

"Why do you…you saved her life. She could've died. That monster could've hit her." I knew he was talking about Harlee when he said that, and I almost dreaded what came next, "But you told her not to thank you. _Why_? You weren't like that when—" 

My eyes narrowed and I let out a loud sigh, cutting him off, "Look kid, you probably wouldn't get it—not even if I told you."

"Yes I would!" He actually raised his voice, "I—"

"He's right, y'know. You wouldn't get it." I nearly jumped when Venus appeared on the other side of me. When I looked over at her it was easy to see—she was exhausted. "But little sprout here is right. You _do_ need to get some sleep."

"Sp-Sprout?" For a moment Link blinked confusedly next to me, and then he got it, "Y-You mean me?"

Venus just smiled at him, "Yup you. 'Til I find a better nickname for you—that's it." Link still looked confused, so I took every liberty to grimace for him. He didn't know how annoying those nicknames were—especially one like _that_, that was only there for the most noticeable thing: the fact that he wore green and he was short. "Now you should be going to bed. Don't worry about him." Now she was talking like I wasn't even _here_, "I'll make sure he gets some shut eye."

Link didn't believe her, and honestly I didn't either. 

I didn't until I saw that all-too-familiar smirk on her face, "Even if I have to _force_ him to go to bed."

I really didn't want to know what she meant by that. Really, I didn't.

* * *

**A/N: This seemed as good a place as any to stop at, so here's the chapter. Again sorry for the short-ness of it (I hate writing short chapters), but this is really all I could remember. I'm hoping the next chapter'll be longer—since there's going to be more 'stuff' in it. But we'll just see what comes out when I type it up. **

**As always, Questions, Comments, CC, it's all welcome via Reviews! And also if you like the pairing Link X Sheik, please check out my newest fanfic for the Zelda section (The Never Healing Wound)! **

**-Harmony283**


	12. The Black Carousel

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**Chapter 12: The Black Carousel **

**By Harmony283**

**Authors Note: **I normally don't update this quickly (really I don't) but I finished this chapter in the same day that I uploaded Ch. 11, and because I actually uploaded this on dA first I decided why the heck wait? So I'm uploading it here now.This chapter is longer than the last one (which is good),and it focuses mostly on Linebeck'spast and how he metVenus. Also I wanted to thank anyone who's drawn fanart for this fanfic (most of it's on dA), it makes me really happy to see it, I'll try to put links in my profile whenever I can get around to it. And of course thanks so much for all the review too. This fanfic has officially more people on Alert/watch than on any of my other fanfics. 

**Note: **As always with any sort of chapter that has lots of explanation in it, if you're confused about anything ask in a review: I'll try to answer it as best I can. 

**One-Eyed Monster: **I think I know what you're talking about (the weapon in TP I mean) I think it's called the…Dominion Rod, right? Don't worry, I think at least some of the loose ends (about Linebeck's past at least) will be tied up in this chapter, and hopefully some of your questions will be answered too. And of course thanks so much for the review! 

* * *

"But she _needs_ to eat meat, or at least something with a high amount of protein in it!" the old guy stated for the third time in a row, looking a little more than just irritated now. But it didn't look like they were going to listen to him anytime soon. 

"She _can't eat meat_." Claire shot back, "It's against the rules! And besides, she doesn't like meat anyway!"

"Has she ever _had_ it before?" the old guy asked, rubbing his forehead, "Because how can you _know_ she hates it if she isn't even allowed to _have_ it?" 

Claire hesitated a moment before responding, "B-Because…!" It didn't do much good though, she already lost and she knew it. "Because she _did_ try it once, a-a while ago—when she _had_ to eat it and she always got sick!" And now she was lying. 

"Y'know eavesdropping isn't good." I nearly dropped my still half-full bowl of soup on the floor when a familiar voice snaked in _right_ past my ear. It was Venus, and now she was laughing, "And if you're going to eavesdrop then don't be so _jumpy_." I tried hard to glare at her but she just ignored me and instead walked over to where the old guy, Claire, the guard, and Harlee were sitting. 

She exchanged a few quiet words with him before saying rather loudly, "Are you sure it just wasn't cooked right? Meat can be like that—"

"Still! She's not allowed to have it!" Claire hissed out, sounding more like she was defending a useless cause, which really she was. It was almost hypocritical considering she had eaten every last drop of her soup—her bowl was nearly spotless. 

"Uh-huh, right." Venus turned her head and looked over at me, "Hey Linebeck, get a bowl of soup for Harlee would you?" she probably didn't mean to say it as loud as she did or, no, she probably _did_ mean to say it that loud because she got both Link and Tetra's attention, and they were sitting over on the other end of the table. They both turned to look at me and immediately I got up. No use in having them stare me down until I _did_ something. That would be…awkward. Very awkward. So I went into the kitchen and got another ladle full of soup in a clean bowl on the counter. It took a few minutes for me to maneuver around without running into anyone—after all the place was _crowded_, you could barely hear yourself talk because of the dull roar of sound coming from the depths of the Casino. 

Made me wonder if they had both a body-limit and a sound limit to the place, but I doubted it. _'Figures they wouldn't, it's not like they have much company in a small place like this anyway.' _I thought as I finally managed to get out of the stifling kitchen and into the less-formal dining area where we had all somehow drifted to.

And when I looked around the room, decorated rather homely—or more homely than I was ever used to—I noticed one thing. We were practically the only ones in there, and those who weren't a part of our mismatched group were staring at us like we were some sort of oddity from far, far away. 

'_Depends on what's far-far away.' _I shook the thought away as I walked over to Harlee, who was half-leaning, half-trying to sit up straight in the chair she was sitting in. I placed the bowl and spoon in front of her and for a moment she just stared at it like she never saw soup before in her life. Then she opened her mouth.

But I already knew what she was going to say, "Eat it." She snapped her mouth shut and almost immediately took the spoon into her hands. But she made no move to even taste it. In fact she almost looked sick. "You're going to have to eat it eventually." I couldn't help but add on, and apparently that worked. She slowly dipped the spoon into the thick crème colored liquid before slowly placing it to her lips. A few seconds later and she swallowed before flinching.

"Harlee!" Immediately Claire was at her side, giving me a death glare that quite honestly _should have_ been directed at Venus but of course it wasn't, holding a glass of water to her lips. But with a shake of her head Claire backed away.

And suddenly Harlee smiled, not at anyone particular, but she smiled, "This is…it's hot. But it's good." 

"If it's hot then blow on it, hun." Venus pointed out, "But that's good that you like it. Eat it all up, m'kay? The best way to get better is to eat. 'specially when the doctor orders you to." Even she was smiling now; in that strange parental sort of way that I hadn't seen since…since I last saw her. And that was _how_ long ago? 

"I-I'll make sure to finish it." Harlee said with a nod of her head, dipping her spoon once more into the soup, this time _blowing_ on it before sticking it into her mouth and swallowing. 

"Good—just make sure to eat it all." The old guy stated, still looking slightly irritated, but not so much anymore. "But now that it seems you're eating." He immediately switched topics, straightening up even more, "I trust you'll keep _on_ eating, which means I don't have to stay here any longer."

Now all eyes were on him, and he knew it. Or at least Link and Tetra, who had somehow migrated over towards us in the short time I hadn't been paying attention to them, were now staring at him as well. 

"So you're going to leave after this?" The guard asked, "What's keeping you from leaving right now?"

"Besides the fact it's night out?" he snapped at her, sticking his hand deep on the bag that he had all his 'medical supplies' in before pulling out a thick piece of paper and a quill with ink already transfused in the tip. "I've already received my payment in advance, though it was far less than it should have been. I need a signature."

Immediately Claire stepped forward, "I'll sign it." 

Just as quickly the old guy shook his head, "No, no, no that won't do. I need someone who was _there_ when the money was paid. Sort of like a proof of purchase." In that split instant it looked like either the Guard lady or Claire was going to slap him. It was probably because we were in 'public' that they didn't.

"Well we were there." Tetra spoke up from next to Link, but before she could continue the Venus cut her off.

She grabbed the paper as well as the pen away from the old guy and held it up to the light, "What's it for anyway? I_ know_ you said 'proof of purchase' but Bunny here isn't a _toy_ that suddenly broke." 

"I just need someone—an _adult_—to sign this." He tried to snatch the paper away from her but he failed. "The only adult there at the time was _you_," he decided to continue, now staring at me, "so if you would sign it…?"

He phrased it like a question but I knew he was going to make me if I refused. So I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Fine." 

And immediately I got a pen and paper thrown at me. I barely caught both, since I could only use my left hand, but when I managed to secure both on the table top I quickly signed them. But I couldn't help noticing something.

Both Link and Tetra were staring at me. 

When I turned to look at them Link immediately spoke up, "You're…you're left handed?"

That took my off guard and I shook my head, "No…"

"Then you're right handed?" Tetra asked, looking slightly confuse.

And for some odd reason Venus thought this was outrageously funny, she kept laughing—or chuckling, or whatever it was she was doing—until she saw we were staring at her, then she said almost as if it were the most important thing in the world, "You mean you don't know? He's _ambidextrous_!"

Before I even realized it I had snapped the quill in two, and whatever ink that had been in it was now all over my shirt sleeve, and since it was still wet it was dripping onto my actual _shirt_. Crap. If I didn't get the shirt clean _now_ it would stain, and I _really_ didn't want to lose a perfectly good shirt to an ink stain. 

But as I started to unbutton my shirt I noticed that the girls had suddenly grown quiet, or at least I was being _stared_ at.

"Eh…! Linebeck!" I looked down at Link, who's face was suddenly very red, "Y-You can't do that here!" 

I blinked a few times before staring down at my shirt, then back at him, "What? It'll stain if I don't. Does it bother you?" Link quickly shook his head, muttering something under his breath that sounded distinctly like a 'no', but he couldn't get the blush off his face. Made me wonder _why_ he was blushing so much in the first place. But when I pulled the shirt off all the way I realized another thing.

Venus wasn't laughing anymore, she was _smirking_, and that was never a good thing, "oh stop struttin your stuff Linebeck." She said in such a casual tone that I _almost_ didn't get it.

But I did, and I groaned, "What'd I do now?" Just as the words left my mouth though I wish I had taken them back. I knew just then, from the fact that that _smirk_ hadn't disappeared that she was enjoying this, and that in some twisted way she was going to use it against me.

Her smirk widened just to prove it, "Oh _nothing_. Really, what could you have _possibly _done, Becky?"

My hand reflexively balled into a fist. Out of _all_…_all_ the things she could've said she just _had_ to go and say that. She just _had_ to. 

"Becky?" Tetra asked, sounded more than just amused, "_Becky_? Is that your nickname?" At least she caught onto the nickname game that Venus liked to play. But wait—that _wasn't_ a good thing.

"No it's—"

"Yup it is," Venus stated, cutting me off with a firm nod of the head, "such a wonderful nickname isn't it?"

Before Tetra could respond to that Link cut her off, "Wh-What's wi-with the nicknames? I mean—why do you nickname people?"

Venus blinked a few times and honestly looked like she was actually thinking about it, "Really? I have no idea, Sprout." Link flinched at the name, "I just know I've always done it." Then she turned to look at me, " Do you know when I started it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Beats me, probably before I met you."

She blinked a few times and then let out a short laugh, "That long?"

Then, almost hesitantly, Link spoke up, "How long…how long have you two, um, known each other?" his face was still bright red and that's when I noticed again that I still needed a new shirt—I was going to have to get one soon. But before I could even move, or excuse myself from the conversation Venus spoke up again.

She leaned her head back slightly, staring up at the ceiling before saying, "Almost…what? How many years has it been?" she looked back at me, her voice almost distant, "I've known you since you were ten."

A _very_ awkward pause ensued shortly after that, and it felt like forever before anyone decided to speak up. But when someone did, when _Harlee_ did, they didn't say anything near what I expected them to. "Really? That's a…long time. How'd you meet?" I vaguely noticed that her bowl was now halfway empty, and she looked like she didn't want anymore, but I didn't say anything. My mouth for some reason refused to work.

"Here actually," Venus' distant look slowly faded, replaced by a warm smile, "well not _here_ as in this room here, but we met here in Reagand."

I had the faintest notion that this conversation was going to go downhill fast. It was going in the direction that I _really_ didn't want to go down. _'Then again, that happens a lot lately, doesn't it?' _I thought, waiting to see how they would respond to that.

"You met…here? Y-You mean the last time you were here is when…?" Link was looking at me, expecting me to answer. I just shrugged. There wasn't much else to say about it.

"So you got a ride off of this place how, again?" Tetra suddenly asked, she seemed to be thinking about something, but I knew she didn't want that question answered. 

And of course Venus answered it anyway, "By ship like any other sane person. I used to—and still do own a ship, he got a ride with us when he said he needed to get off this place." There was something in the way she said that—she was _trying_ to make it sound like they should ask about it, but from the look she gave me a split second later told me she hadn't meant to make it sound anything like that.

"Get off?" a sleep voice asked from behind Venus. I immediately recognized it as Aryll's—but she was supposed to be asleep.

"_Well_ you were just visiting, right?" Venus quickly lied, staring at me even harder now, knowing that I was going to agree with her regardless. And truthfully I _did_ agree with her. I did with another nod of my head. 

"What kind of…ship was it?" Aryll asked again, stifling a yawn, "W-We didn't see any boats d-did we?"

"That's because you were below deck." Tetra said, though she sounded just as curious, "But which boat was yours? I saw some huge ones but…" But she didn't think she'd own a huge boat. Typical since they didn't know.

"The Black Carousel." She sounded almost proud as she said the name, "It's the biggest one there, I'm sure you've seen it."

I faintly heard the sliding of wood against wood, Harlee stood up, "You mean the performing group? You were…a part of that?" she had a hand placed over her mouth with a look of surprise and shock clear on her face. "I've heard about them."

I think it was noticeable to anyone who was listening that she didn't just mean they were a popular performing group. _'Does she even know how right she is?' _the thought passed through my mind, causing a shiver to run down my spine. This conversation was getting _too_ dangerous. Too—

"Yes, that's the one." Venus seemed to realize this too, she was giving me this _look_ that was both apologetic and warning, but it was also like a silent okay for me to leave. "But shouldn't little kids be in bed?" I knew she was talking to Aryll when she said that, "And Linebeck you still need a new shirt." She made a shooing motion with her hands and I more than happily went. 

I touched Aryll on the head, ruffling her head a bit before leading her through the dining area, through the lobby, and then up the stairs to the connecting rooms we shared. I ushered her into her room as I threw my stained shirt on a nearby chair and picked up a new one out of the small knapsack I had taken with me. I could tell she was still watching me from the doorway, though, she still looked sleepy, but curious as well.

"Linebeck?" She asked in a soft voice, "What's the Black Carousel? I-I mean I know it's…um…what she said it was but—" I cut her off with a wave of my hand as I buttoned up my new shirt. 

Then I walked towards her and she backed away into her room, crawling over on her bed where I could see Sakura, fast asleep in the small space between the wall and Aryll's pillow. She snaked her way under the covers as I pulled a chair over from the desk to sit in, "You wanna know what kind of performances right?" I asked, picking up the deck I had bought on our first night here. 

Aryll just nodded her head, watching me shuffle the deck with a sparkle in her eyes. 

I let out a sigh and said, "Have you ever seen a performance group before?" She hesitated a moment before shaking her head, "They're basically just a group of people with different talents that go around the islands performing. I'm sure if you ask your Grandma she's probably heard of us—the Black Carousel." 

"P-Probably," Aryll said with a bright sleepy smile, "It's so cool though—you were a part of it right? What'd you do?"

Wasn't exactly expecting her to ask _that_ but I answered anyway, "Nothing much really. I mean, I didn't do the whole performance thing like with animals and rings and all that. The animals didn't like me that much and I ended up getting bit a few times." I let out a chuckle at that and Aryll giggled along with me, "But I did some stuff with aim. Shot stuff through fire rings, ice rings, stuff up in the air. Other than that I just set stuff up, did backstage things." 

Aryll nodded her head, her eyes had gone big in amazement, "That's still so cool though! That explains why you hit that monster on your first try!" For a moment I didn't have a clue about what she was talking about but then she clarified, "Y'know in the forest back on Outset! Just one rock and you hit it right in the eye!" 

Ah that, "I think that was just luck." I laughed but it sounded nothing short of forced, "_Monsters_ weren't really something you had to worry about much out in open seas."

"Really?" She didn't sound like she believed me, "Wh-When I was traveling back from the Forsaken Fortress there were _always_ monster attacks."

"The same for your brother an' me when we were tryin' to save little miss she-pirate." I said, trying hard not to shiver at the thought, "I think it was the Mr. Big Bad Guys fault. But y'know," Aryll perked up a bit, "your brother never did tell me much about when he was just traveling by himself before. Or really _why_ he even left. I know it had to do with you getting captured and all, and it had to do some with Tetra—"

"It had to do a lot with Tetra." Aryll muttered, looking down at her lap, "I-I don't know that much either, just from what little big brother told me. But I know whenever I said that guys name, the guy who owned the Forsaken Fortress, my brother and Tetra didn't like it. They kept telling me not to say his name. Not to say it because he was _dead_."

I felt another chill rush down my spine, "They told you not to say it? What was his name?" I didn't need to ask how he died, I could already tell Link had something to do with it.

But none the less she looked surprised that I even asked. "You really want to know?" She looked hesitant, and for a moment I was almost convinced_ not_ to ask, but I nodded my head anyway. She bit her lip and looked away for a moment before looking back at me and meeting my eyes with her own green ones that looked so much like her brothers, "His name was Ganon. Or Ganondorf." 

It seemed like the air in the room just dropped about ten degrees, and that was _not_ a pleasant feeling. Not to mention, "I feel like I've heard that name before." As sickening as I felt admitting that I really _did_ feel like I knew that name.

"R-Really?" Aryll didn't sound too surprised though, "You p-probably heard it before. J-Just like the legend," at my confused glance she continued, "Th-There was a legend in Outset, told b-by my Grandma and a-a few others. It's…it's basically about how b-boys who come of age, like my brother did before he went out to s-save me, learn to be like this Great Hero who o-once struck down evil."

I nodded my head, "There're a lot of legends like that." Though I couldn't help but ask, "Is that why he's dressed in green?" 

Aryll smiled and nodded her head, "Yup. He looked so silly in the clothes when I first saw him in them, but now…now it'd look weird if he _didn't_ have them on." 

Oddly enough, when I tried to imagine him in anything else it _did_ look weird, "What'd he used to wear before then?" A voice in the back of my head kept asking me why the heck I cared, but I ignored it. This was just out of interests sake, after all.

"Urm, well, his favorite outfit was a blue shirt with a white lobster print on it, and orange pants…" she almost seemed embarrassed to be telling me this, "But he _did_ like green anyway. He had a long sleeve shirt in the same color green a-as his cap a-and…" she trailed off immediately and for a moment I wondered why until I heard someone knock on the door to Aryll and Tetra's side of the room.

Immediately I got up to answer, expecting it to be Tetra, or maybe even Venus. But standing there, with my coat in her hands, was Harlee. She looked slightly surprised for a moment before saying, "Ah…um…y-you left your jacket d-downstairs." She held it out to me but I shook my head.

"What's the point in keeping it? Half of its ruined anyway." I nodded towards the right sleeve, which was practically shredded and covered in blood stains.

She turned the coat over to look at it and said almost absentmindedly, "W-Well then I'll fix it." 

"What?"

"I'll fix it." She fiddled with one of the torn threads, "Th-this stitching pattern…looks familiar, and I'm a good sewer. I'm sure I can fix it for you!"

Before I could even reply to that both Claire and Harlee's guard lady nearly ran up to us, "Harlee!" Claire exclaimed, "you shouldn't j-just leave like that…! What if you tripped and fell?"

"Or fainted?" the guard said in a much calmer tone of voice, she was looking at me weird too.

"Oh…I was just…um," Harlee glanced at me, then held up the jacket in her arms, "asking if I could fix this!" she tried to smile but it wavered slightly, "It's such a nice jacket…it's well made, it'd be a w-waste if you just threw it out."

She had a point there. That jacket _was_ special, even though for years I couldn't even wear it because it was too big, "I guess, yeah. If you can fix it then go ahead." 

Her smile didn't waver anymore after I said that, "Okay then, I-I'll give it back to you wh-when I'm fi-finished!" she looked down at the jacket for a moment before stepping towards Claire, "S-Sorry for worrying you. We can…go back now."

Claire nodded her head and took the jacket, or at least _tried_ to take the jacket, from Harlee's arms. But she wouldn't give it up, so she just placed a hand on her arm and led her back down the stairs.

Her guard hadn't moved though. She was _still_ staring at me with this look in her eyes that was, quite honestly, a bit disturbing. Then, rather forcefully she stated, "Don't touch Harlee. I don't give a damn what happened to you whenever. Just don't touch her." 

Well wasn't _that_ a nice slap in the face? Yeah, a _real_ nice slap, or punch, that would leave a huge bruise. All I could say to that was shrug and oddly enough smile, "Fine then, I won't." Then I turned back around and stepped back into the room, shutting the door in her face. 

When I heard her footsteps, rather loudly, receding back down the hallway and back down the stairs _that's_ when I realized it. 

Realized just how tired I was. It _had_ been a long day, and my arm was beginning to hurt. A quick look at the bandages showed that they needed to be changed soon, I could see a faint bit of redness through them, and that was never a good thing.

"Linebeck?" Aryll asked, sounding even more tired than she had a few minutes ago, "A-Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine. Just…I think I'll go to bed a little early tonight." Though the question was would I actually _sleep_ or would I stay awake again? And what about Link? How much had Venus really told them? Did I really want to ask? Or, no, I didn't want to think about it now. That was the last thing I wanted to think about, especially not this late at night. I really wouldn't be able to sleep if I did.

I nodded my head in goodnight to Aryll before slowly shutting the door to her room. A few minutes later and I was standing in front of my own bed. But suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore. 

'_Maybe they're done talking downstairs…?' _I thought as I turned to the door. I was about to open it when I saw the 'weapon' Venus had used yesterday. The heirloom that she really shouldn't have even _touched_.

'_Figures though, it was left in her care, and she knows how to use it.' _I picked it up with my left hand and felt the wood. Hard and sturdy, but soft to the touch, and made of the same wood as those looking over Jen harbor. _'How long has it been since I last touched this? Or, no, when was the last time I even _used_ this.' _

It was hard to tell what it was used for when it was just like this. It was hard to see just how flexible the wood was, that it could bend in a perfect arch. It was even hard to see where the string attached, or at least it wasn't from far away. From this close up you could see it clearly, along with the slight dip in one area, the place that you were _supposed_ to grip it. 

I slowly placed the heirloom down, but this time on my still-made bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, no matter how badly I wanted to. It wouldn't come, and forcing it could only do so much.

"Maybe…some fresh air…? Yeah, that'll probably help." I let out a sigh as I opened the door to my room and stepped out into the hallway. There was still a fair amount of noise coming from the casino, but it seemed like there weren't that many people in there. Or at least a few people were being dragged out by their friends or by actual staff members because, from the way they were walking, they were drunk.

I made my way slowly down the stairs, trying hard to avoid looking directly at anyone. Even those who weren't being dragged out looked like they were drunk, some even tripped going up the stairs only to have whoever they were with laugh at them. 

'_It's probably not a good idea for Link to be down here.'_ The thought hit me like an anvil. What if some drunk guy came into the dining—

I nearly sighed in relief when I saw Link walk out of said dining room and, when he saw me; he smiled, or tried to. He was nearly trampled by three people but he somehow made it over to me. That's when I saw how nervous he was. He tried to smile again but he failed almost completely. 

To save him the embarrassment, or because I didn't want him to even remotely _ask_ anything about whatever it was Venus had decided to tell them, I said almost cheerfully, "Hey, kid were you just about to go back up to the room?"

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "I-Is Aryll a-asleep?" 

I nodded my head, "Yeah, or I guess she is. She looked tired enough to me." Link looked down at his feet for a moment and I just had to ask, "Why? You worried about her?"

He looked up at me and then back down at his feet again. A few seconds later and he timidly nodded his head. A few seconds after that and he asked, "Wh-Where are you going?"

"Out." He blinked and tilted his head to the side, looking confused, "I mean out for a _walk_." I clarified, "wanna go with me?" I didn't know what made me ask that but it wasn't like it mattered. He agreed in less than a heartbeat. 

Then he nearly dragged me out of the building and into the slightly balmy night air. It was getting closer to summer, I could feel it. It was what? Two months away now? One? I couldn't remember. But it was _nice_ out, for nighttime, anyway.

We walked a little ways away from the Inn and for a while we just _walked_, not really going anywhere, not really saying anything. Then I took the chance to look up—when we were on the outskirts of town—and I saw it. A shooting star.

"Hey, look." Link stopped and looked back at me. I pointed up at the sky and he lifted his head, "A shooting star. Make a wish." 

His eyes widened before he quickly shut them, moving his lips silently before quickly opening his eyes again. He turned back to me and smiled, "The sky…it's clear here. N-Not as clear a-as Outset but, I'm glad we can s-see the stars."

I nodded my head, "Yeah I am too. See," I pointed to another section of the sky. Three bright stars all in a row, "You can even see The Three Sisters."

"Din, Nayru, and Farore." Link whispered, "Th-that's…I like that one."

I nodded my head, "Really?" 

Link looked back at me, "Y-Yeah the Goddesses…I-I had to collect Pearls from each one once. I-I mean not from _them_ but f-from people who _had_ them."

I raised my eyebrow at that, "That's interesting. I guess you'll find it even more interesting to know I used to know three people—triplets—_named_ after the Goddesses." 

Link's eyes widened at that, and really I had no idea why I even said it to begin with. But it seemed that Venus had decided to leave them out of it. Though how she could really leave them out of it and tell them about what happened I didn't know. But I definitely wasn't going to ask.

"Th-that's, what were they l-like?" Link asked, but he wasn't looking at me now, "I-I mean they must've been b-beautiful if they were named after th-the Goddesses."

That made me laugh, which just seemed to confuse Link. I shook my head and said, "Well…two of them were beautiful, but one—Farore—is actually a guy." This made Link's eyes widen even more. Honestly he could look so…so…what was it? Cute? Yeah, cute, sometimes even when he wasn't even trying to be. He still had that 'little kid' factor in him. All little kids were cute. It was an unwritten rule. 

'_Wait, why am I even thinking about that in the first place?' _

'_**Well would ya lookit that? Venus where'd you run into him again? This kid's adorable!' **_

I mentally shook the memory away, slightly shocked at how suddenly it had come up in the first place, _'at least that explains it though but…'_ I looked back up at the Three Sisters, _'It's been a while since I've seen them.'_

"But if I do there won't be three anymore. Only two." 

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Have to say that this was probably one of my favorite chapters to write, and I hope you liked the little insight into Linebeck's past. Also thanks to NeoRinku on dA for the bit of conversation (after Venus says 'he's ambidextrous'), this's also probably my fastest chapter done and that makes me really happy.**

**As always R&R! Questions, Comments, CC? Send 'em in a review! **


	13. Five Times the Charm

Linebeck's Agreement

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**Chapter 13: Five Times the Charm **

**By Harmony283**

**Authors Notes: **I'm on a roll aren't I? This is the, what, third chapter I've written this week? I officially love spring break XD It's done me so much good. But anyway, in this chapter you get to hear more about the Blessing Temple that the Guardian Beast thing (The monster that got squashed by the tree in Chapter 10/11) was guarding. Oh and you meet Farore (or Fae, as he's refered to in this chapter), because he decided to randomly show up early.

**Note/Warning: **Bad language. BAAAD Language. And it's all his fault –shakes head- Oh and mild violence later on, mostly involving arrows. And you'll probably recognize a character near the end of this (they're from another Zelda game), but just for the sake of it can you guess who it is? (really it should be obvious...)

* * *

I blinked as I let the words slowly sink in. That took at least a good five minutes or so. But when they did I remembered how to swallow again, "_What_?" I stared at Link, and then at Tetra, they both looked serious, and Claire looked peeved. I shook my head in disbelief, "You're going to _what_?"

"We want to go to the Temple." Tetra stated, sounding more confident than she obviously felt, her hands were shaking even though she had her arms crossed, "I _know_ there was something weird about it when we saw it the first time." Link just nodded his head in agreement.

All while I tried hard not to spit out my food. Or what little I had eaten of it, "But that's—"

"And I keep saying _no_." Claire cut me off, "Especially not without Harlee's approval and guidance! She can't even walk that well yet! She's….she's not even _up_ yet! Of course you can't go!"

"Why do we need her to come with us? She doesn't have to." Tetra shot back, "It's just a temple, Link you've been in them before right?" Link again just nodded his head. He was almost like a puppet and not an actual fighter. That was just…sad. In so many ways.

"Yeah well," Claire snapped, "This isn't like your average Temple or Dungeon! This is a _Blessing_ Temple!"

"Still a temple," Tetra smugly replied, "You just added 'Blessing' to it."

"No I didn't!" Claire hissed back, raising the fork next to her uneaten plate of eggs, "You don't even _know_ anything about…about…!" she was so angry now she couldn't even finish her own sentence.

Not that she needed to, it was already clear what she _wanted_ to say. Then there was the fact that she was right. Neither of them knew what lay inside the temples. Heck even _I_ really didn't. Not that I had paid attention when I heard any.

"Wha's goin' on here?" Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me, I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"What does it look like?" I asked back, not really wanting her to answer, though already knowing she would.

"Like someone's about to get the evil pout of doom." She mumbled, straightening up and stretching her arms up over her head. We had only been here for what, six days, and she already was noticing things like the "Evil Pout of Doom."

But, "Do you _have_ to come up with a nickname even for that?" I asked, watching as she sat down in the chair next to mine. No one seemed to notice her arrival, Tetra was still arguing about _how_ the temple was different, and Link was just standing there listening.

"Of course I do!" Venus grinned cheekily, grabbing a banana out of a huge bowl in the center of the room, "If I _didn't_ then who would? Besides the look _is_ evil." She pointed the banana at me, "there's no way to fight it right?"

I turned to look back over at Link, who _almost_ looked like he was ready to pout, "Well…"

"See? See?" she was peeling the banana now, "there really isn't is there? You said so yourself!"

Now I was getting irritated, "I didn't even _say_ anything about it." Though she did have a point. Link…that _look_, whatever it was nicknamed there really _wasn't_ a way to fight it. I had lost many a rupee because of that look.

Venus just laughed, "No but I _know_ you."

"Too well." I muttered under my breath, but thankfully she hadn't heard. Because at that precise moment someone—a man in his early…thirties, I think—came running in. His green hair was damp, and clinging to his forehead. His eyes flashed nervously as he looked around the room, panting. I had the faintest feeling that I knew him

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shiiit_." I flinched at his language, there were _kids_ here, but that didn't seem to bother him, "_Vennie!_"

And it clicked, _'Talk about a bad time for irony.' _But then again irony never was my friend.

"Fae?" Venus immediately dropped the banana—or the banana _peel_—on the table top as she shot out of her chair and ran over to him, "What the...? What did you _do_?"

Yup I knew him alright, and I had the strangest urge to pick something up and throw it at him. Just to see if he could dodge it of course, _'This is just too…too ironic. To think he'd show up _right after_ I mentioned him last night.' _

Not that it had done me any good. Link had no idea what I was talking about, and I really didn't want to say. But now I was going to _have_ to say, and he was really _going_ to meet them. Unless they didn't say tell him their names, which I doubted.

"Well?" Venus grated out, "_what did you do_?"

Fae shook his head sheepishly and said, "Well I was checkin' out the battle scene from yesterday. Y'know, since you ran into me and told me about it?" Venus nodded her head, "A-And…the door to the place—it was _open_! And monsters were crawlin' out of it like it was some kind of tomb! Or…or cage…or _something_!" That's when I noticed the two swords by his side. They were the same ones he always had with him, but that meant—

"So you killed some of them and the others got mad?" Venus deduced, letting out a sigh, "and the reason you ran back to this town was _because_?"

"B-Because!" Fae let out a groan and shook his head, "Because it's not exactly secret that Harlee's here. We _need_ her."

"Need me for what?" I almost jumped when I heard Harlee's voice echo in from somewhere behind me. When I turned around I saw she had my jacket in her hands, and it almost looked brand new. Or at least it had been washed profusely. "What's wrong?" She asked again, her brown eyes widening, "I heard…monsters…earlier. Crying from the forest…?"

In one fell swoop Fae jumped _over_ the table, and landed on the other side, grabbing Harlee's arm in a tight grip, "Do you really need to know that? You just need to come with me! It's urgent!"

But before he could even move he had the blade of a _very_ pointy spear centimeters away from his neck.

"And just where are you taking her, exactly?" The guard asked, her voice even colder than normal.

"To the Blessing Temple, where else?" Fae asked, looking completely calm even though he was still breathing hard.

"_Why_?" both Harlee and the guard asked at the exact same time.

"Do I have to explain _everything_? Or do you two just not have _ears_?" he rudely replied back, "The doors freakin' _open_ and the stupid monsters in it are comin' out like it's some sort of…of _torture_ _chamber_!" He ignored the shocked looks on both of their faces, "Don't tell me that's not something you can fix!"

"Maybe she can," I felt the words tumble out of my mouth and I wanted to mentally slap myself for it, "but yelling and taking her there by force—when she's _sick_—won't do anyone any good."

He opened his mouth to reply, turning to face me, but then he stopped. He stopped and just _stared_. Then he opened his mouth again but shut it just as quickly. I didn't even dare look over my shoulder. I already knew Venus was glaring at him.

But Link and Tetra were also looking at him, slightly shocked at the obviously sudden interruption by someone who they had no idea who the hell he was or whatever.

Then quietly he muttered under his breath, "_shit_," then louder he said, "Fine. Anyone else got a free arm to spare? Anyone who can preferably _fight_ and _stay alive_? We need as much muscle as we can get."

And now he was asking for help, even though he could easily take down those monsters by himself.

"We'll go." Tetra immediately spoke up, "I think we're used to monsters by now." Fae didn't even give them a second glance—to see that they really did just look like two little kids—before nodding his head in approval.

"Okay, ya can take care of the ground enemies. But there's tons of flying ones too." He was looking at me again, but his eyes quickly flickered to Venus, who was still standing behind me. She was angry, even more angry than she had been before, "Really." Fae continued, "we at least need someone with good _eyes_."

Finally Venus let out a long sigh, "Fine, fine. But first we need something to shoot with. Becky you've still got what I was using when I found you guys, right?" I felt myself nodding my head even though I really didn't want to. She smiled approvingly at this before continuing, "Good. I've got arrows at my place, with potions." She eyed Link and Tetra, "Why don't you two come with me? You might need the potions more than I ever will."

Her woman's intuition was kicking in again, and at the right time too, _'If only she knew how many times that kid got hurt!' _I thought as I slowly got up from my chair. There wasn't any use just sitting here till they left. Venus' would probably just yell at me for being _late_.

"Woah wait a second!" Claire's voice echoed throughout the room, "What's…? You're…you're going too fast!" She sounded almost scared, her voice higher pitched than normal, "You're going way, way, _waaaaay_ too fast!"

And now everything was frozen.

"Well we do need to hurry." Fae finally broke the silence, "it's simple really, we need to l-e-a-v-e!"

"Didn't you hear she was _sick_ though?" Fae almost rolled his eyes at that.

"That was yester-year," he was going to say something unpleasant on the end of that—just because he was irritated, but with another pointed glare from Venus he shut his mouth fast. Not that she couldn't already guess what he was _going_ to say to her. Or maybe she couldn't.

"Yo hurry, hurry!" Suddenly I was being slapped on the shoulder by none other than Fae, "get the bow or whatever!" and then he was dragging Harlee out of the room…

And apparently I just missed a whole half of that conversation. Or whatever else they had just said.

"L-Linebeck?" Link stared back at me from the doorway, and all I could do was shake my head and walk past him, out of the room. "Linebeck." I stopped when he called my name again.

I turned and looked over my shoulder at him, "Hnn? What's up, kid?" he frowned, "Link." I quickly corrected.

But all he did was shake his head, bowing it quickly before rushing past me, following Tetra as she walked out the door.

'_Guess I'll just…get that now, and,' _I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair, "guess it's up to me again to tell Aryll what's goin' on." I almost felt sorry for her, really I did. She was just a _kid_, not even a teenager yet and even though she was with us she had no idea what was going on half the time.

But then again maybe it was better that she didn't know.

I let another sigh as I made my way up the stairs, suddenly glad the room we decided to stay in was so close. I turned the knob to my room and suddenly I had a pink ball of light slammed into my face.

"Ack—Linebeck…! Sorry!" Sakura squealed, fluttering away from me immediately, "I-I didn't know—a-and…!"

I rubbed my nose, which itched a little at the impact and asked, "And didn't know _what_?"

"Th-that you were, uh, coming back!" she was flying in circles now, "I-I mean…everyone else was leaving! A-And Aryll's—"she made some sort of panicked squeak before she slowly began to float down to the ground. Thankfully I managed to catch her.

"A-And Aryll…" she continued weakly, "She…l-left too…I was sleeping and she…she…"

I could already tell, when I glanced through the door to their room, she was gone. And the window was open. I let out a groan, "Where'd she go _now? _Wait," I put a hand up to stop Sakura from answering, "Probably after her brother."

"But she left before I woke up!" Sakura exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch despite how exhausted she looked.

I just shook my head, "What time did you wake up?" the fairy immediately went silent, "See?" I let out a sigh, "If you _just_ woke up then they_ just_ left and she probably saw them."

'**Now go find that girl so she can go and do whatever stupid thing she needs to do.' **Venus' voice suddenly rang out in my mind. That instantly had me worried. _Why_ was I thinking about that _now_ of all ti—

"I-Is something wrong?" Sakura hesitantly asked, slowly rising out of my hand. "Y-You look serious. Is Aryll okay?! I'm coming with you if you're going after her!"

That almost made me smile. "You'd probably follow me if I didn't agree. Then you'd get trapped and hurt again. Fine, I have to go with them anyway." Immediately she perked up and began flittering around my head as I walked over to where the heirloom—the _bow_—lay, nice and untouched on the chair next to my bed. I took a deep breath before picking it up again, "I'm really going to use this again." I grimaced at the thought, "I really am."

"Is that a bad thing?" my grip tightened on the ancient wood as Sakura asked that. "I-I mean, u-um…!" she continued, stuttering like she had just said something she wasn't supposed to.

"We should go." I offered for her and she quickly nodded her head, or body, before hiding herself in the small bag I decided to pick up. I'd probably end up being the one carrying the potions, I _knew_ it.

And when I reached Venus' home a few minutes later, standing in the doorway staring in, I _definitely_ knew it was going to be me. Or at least I was going to be blackmailed into it. Especially if the pictures of me on the floor, and in Link's hands were anything to go by.

It seemed like hours before Venus, who was sorting through some pictures and smiling, looked up to see me. She blinked a few times before saying rather loudly, "Linebeck! Perfect timing, you won't believe what I found!" she held up one of the pictures in her hands: it was me when I was younger—about twelve, or maybe thirteen—leaning against the railing of a ship with an annoyed expression on my face.

"I thought I told you to _burn_ those." I grated out, but all she did was laugh and continue sorting through them.

"Y'know you were actually pretty cute when you were a kid." Tetra remarked offhandedly, eyeing one picture in Link's hands, "And apparently," she smirked, "you got in trouble a lot."

I _really_ didn't want to know what picture she was looking at, but I didn't even get a chance to move before Venus snatched it from her hands and made a tsking noise, "Oopsie, you weren't supposed to see that one!" Her voice was higher pitched than normal and I could've _sworn_ she was teasing me.

My hand tightened on the heirloom bow in my hand, "_Venus _you _said_ you would _burn those_."

She shrugged her shoulders and replied simply, "I did. A few of them. But you were just so…so…_cute_ when you were little." As if to prove another point she held up another picture, this time it was me with Farore, he had his arm slung around my shoulders but I was pouting about _something_.

Dammit if that wasn't embarrassing—

I had to be relieved though, Fae, Harlee, Claire, and that Guard lady weren't anywhere in sight. If they were then, "Where'd the others go?" I don't know why I asked when they were probably waiting for us at the Blessing Temple. Not to mention I had to find Aryll, since she wasn't here either…

"They went on ahead." Venus _finally_ put the pictures in her hands down, "We had to wait for you. Oh, and you brought a bag? Good. You can carry these then!" She waved her hand at some bottles filled with red liquid lined up neatly on the counter. "I _know_ you can't say no either." She added on just to spite me, "And as an added bonus, I found some arrows for you to use. I've got plenty of extras if you run out, oh and I trust you haven't forgotten how to…?"

I let out a sigh and shook my head as I picked up one of the bottles and stuffed into the small bag at my side. I'd be able to fit them all in here but, _'Aryll would get mad if I squashed Sakura.' _At that thought I paused, _'Wait…when'd I start caring about a _fairy

I placed the last potion in my pack before turning back around…and having a bunch of arrows dumped in my arms. But Venus didn't look like she was trying to tease me, or _force_ me to carry them. She looked almost curious.

"So are you going to use that thing without complaining?" I felt both Tetra and Link's eyes on my back. Both curious, wondering exactly what the big deal was. And I knew with them watching that I _wasn't_ going to get out of this. Not even if I _wanted_ to. I let out a deep sigh and nodded my head. Then, almost gently, Venus walked over to the large chest she had next to her couch. She took a key from her pocket and slowly stuck it in the lock, turning it until I heard a soft 'click'. Then slowly she pulled out a long case, opening it and taking out a thin string that looked vaguely familiar.

I felt a hole in my stomach form, "Just give it already." I muttered hurriedly, nearly snatching it out of her hands when she got close enough. In one quick movement the string was attached, I tugged on it to make sure it was tight enough and then I nodded my head, "Okay I'm good. Let's go."

But before I even stepped forward Link asked, "Does Aryll know?"

That almost made me freeze as my mind went totally blank. Crap. I Didn't want him to ask that. Of course she knew they were leaving. She probably saw them out the bedroom window. She could even be close by. But all I could do was shrug and say, when my mouth started working again, "She's…she wasn't in her room when I went to get this."

Link's eyes widened, "Wha…?"

"But I'm sure she isn't far if she saw you leave." I quickly added on before he could say anymore, "We'll probably find her somewhere around town. She's probably even looking for you now, or waiting for you."

Link's eyes darkened a bit at that, "But she can't come. She'll," he paused, "she'll get hurt." At least he was trying to phrase it nicely, but in other words, she'd just _get in the way_.

"Well we certainly can't have _that_ happening now can we?" Venus said with a shake of her head, "Okay then, that's another thing for you to do Becky, find 'her." She grinned but it was half-hearted and her voice too serious for it, "We don't want her to get hurt do we?"

And that was the last thing she said before she ushered us out of her house and slammed the door. "I hope they aren't dead yet." I heard Tetra mutter under her breath, fiddling with the scarf tied around her neck. "Then we won't know what's in the temple." She looked like she was trying to get Link's attention, but the kid wasn't even looking at her. Instead he was looking at the hammer in his hand, his eyes fixed and serious.

'_He had that look right before he went against Bellum.' _I thought, looking up at the sky, _'It was on a clear day like this too.' _Why I was remembering that now I didn't know. But when we reached the edge of town I suddenly got nervous.

The monster screams I heard echoing through the air _really_ didn't help that any either. My hand tightened around the bow in my hand, the wood somehow feeling comforting even though it didn't really do _anything_. Well, it got Venus to look back at me but that was probably because I was lagging behind.

'_I really don't want to do this…'_ the thought sprang into my head faster than I wanted it to, and it wouldn't _leave_, and it was making me even _more_ nervous. It wasn't like I practiced with a bow and arrow every chance I got. Not like when I was younger. All I could do was probably point out where the monsters were hiding, or how high they were.

Knowing I could do that didn't help either. I would still be in the fighting ring. I'd _still_ have to protect myself. I'd still probably see someone get hurt...and the blood…

That thought alone nearly made me freeze up. But thankfully the others had stopped too. When I looked around I saw immediately what they were staring at. A huge monster, that looked like the brother-or sister-to the Guardian of the Blessing Temple.

'_How could I not have _noticed_ that thing?!' _I squashed the thought in my head immediately when I saw what was _past_ the monster. Or rather, what the monster was looking at.

Aryll cowering against a half-snapped off tree and there was something…or someone…with her. Someone that looked like they were unconscious, or at least asleep. _'Probably unconscious, I don't think anyone could sleep through _that.'

Link stepped forward and opened his mouth, "A-Ary—" only to have Tetra cover his mouth with her hands. From the struggling he did, and her grip on him, I could tell he probably did something like that before. _Why_ I didn't need to think about that now.

Venus was jabbing me in the side, "Shoot it!" she hissed, "Before it turns around! We're far enough away…!"

Didn't need her to tell me that twice, I _really_ didn't want that thing to turn around, but I didn't want to shoot—or try to shoot—it either. From the desperate look on Link's face, the slightly angry but nervous one on Tetra's, and the nearly-panicked and yet oddly calm look on Venus's face, though, I knew I was going to have to.

So I readied an arrow, my hands shaking far more than I wanted them to. The muscles in my right arm tensed and stung, but I knew the wound was already healed and wouldn't open again, even though the doctor said it would take at least a month to heal. Then I slowly aimed the arrow, right at that one sensitive spot on the back of the monsters neck.

One arrow in. I ignored the shocked expression on their faces.

Two arrows in. The monster screamed out in pain.

Three arrows in. The monster tried to turn around.

Four arrows in—one directly in the eye. The monster began to fall and Aryll screamed.

Five Arrows in—just for good measure. Suddenly the person Aryll was with opened their eyes, and a split second afterwards Aryll was up against another tree, staring in shock at where the monster lay—right where she had been sitting seconds before.

I slowly relaxed, almost dropping the bow on the ground as the monster poofed away in a mix of black and purple smoke. But I _did_ drop the bow when the person with Aryll turned to look at me. Right at me, not at anyone else. The person—I couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl—looked like they hadn't been out in the sun since the day they were born. Their skin was too pale, it was almost purple. Their hair was just as pale, nearly the same shade of purple as the skin seemed to be, with long bangs covering one eye.

And their eyes. Their eyes were blood red.

* * *

**A/N: And there ya have it, Chapter 13 finished. This chapter was a little harder to write than the last one, and (IMO) it's a little more confusing because it's faster paced. But, hey, you got to see some Linebeck action in the end, which is what I wanted. You also got to meet an OC, and another important character. **

**As always have questions, comments, CC? Send it to me via Reviews! Reviews are very inspirational, even the simple ones.**

**-Harmony283 **


	14. The Evil Glare of Untimely Demise

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**Chapter 14: The Evil Glare of Untimely Demise **

**By Harmony283**

**Authors Note: **This…is strange. I started on this chapter before I uploaded Chapter 13, and yet for some ODD reason this isn't out early like I hoped it would be. It didn't help matters much that my laptop (and those on dA already know this) kept eating bits and pieces of it. I swear. It even eats other Linebeck X Link stories I have saved on there—it's creepy. But anyways, in this chapter you get to see a bit more of Vaati's personality, and it basically leads up to what'll happen in the next chapter (which was _supposed_ to happen in this chapter, but what's one more chapter anyway?)

**A: **Well it depends. If you think it is, then that's your own opinion, if it bugs you then either continue reading and ignore it or if you can't do that then stop reading. But thank you for the review none-the less.

**One-Eyed Monster: **E-Especially the ones that take practically two weeks to figure out what happens next (though again it wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger--but still!) I'm glad you know what's going on now (that's always a good thing) though one detail in this chapter might throw you off it'll be explained in the next chapter (if things work out the way I'm planning them to). But anyways thanks so much for the review! -hugs- and I hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

"Where exactly did you find him again?" I asked, forcing a bottle of red potion to the fainted boy's lips. It had only been what, a few minutes since the boy woke up and he already fainted from stress? Or did he get hurt before? When Aryll first found him?

"It was in…the forest." Aryll looked down at her lap apologetically. She didn't seem to want to look me in the eyes, not that I'd force her to but it was just _odd_. Her brother did the same thing when he was sorry about whatever it is that he'd done.

"Yeah, yeah I know _that_." My voice was a little harsher than normal, but it was all I could do just to concentrate on them and not the horrible sounds of fighting going on around us, "But _where_ did you find 'im? Did he just pop up out of nowhere?"

For a moment Aryll was silent, and I almost dared to wonder if I was _right_, when she spoke up. "N-Not really. I mean, he startled me when I first saw him. It really _did_ look like he just came up out of nowhere. But I mean—how could he? He was h-hurt."

Ah, I nodded my head, "That's where the gash on his arm came from?" I eyed the wound in disgust. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it needed to be cleaned.

She nodded her head, "I…don't know _where_ it came from, but he was…hurt. And then that monster a-appeared out of no where." She shuddered, "Then you guys came."

I nodded my head and, after all the red potion was gone from the bottle in my hand, I helped the boy sit up. He was still out like a light, but he didn't look as _pale_ anymore. Yet he was paler than even Link was. I had never seen anyone paler than him before.

"Will he be okay?" Aryll asked from next to me, "I mean…if he's okay now—or at least if he'll _be_ okay, then I can watch him. They need someone who can shoot down air enemies right? Th-that's what Venus said…" she trailed off, looking down at the boy leaning against the tree trunk.

She was obviously interested in whoever he was. Heck I was too, but for obviously different reasons. Was it really a safe idea just to leave them here? The fighting was farther away but there was a chance a monster could—

No, I'm thinking down the wrong route again. I let out a sigh and stood up, "If you move from here don't expect me to come after you again. You shouldn't've even _left_ the Inn in the first place."

She flinched at that and looked down at her lap again, "I know. I'm sorry I just—"

I stretched my arms over my head and picked up the bow from it's place on the ground, "You just what? Wanted to know where we were going? You could've waited y'know. I had to go and get this anyway."

She didn't say anything for a moment, but then, softly, she said, "I saw you leave, yeah. I wanted to follow you, but would you've let me if I _asked_?"

My answer was going to be no. She knew it was going to be no. No point in saying it, so instead I threw the pack over my shoulder, and walked away. If I didn't I'd probably end up forgiving her, the silly kid. She was_ just like_ her brother sometimes. Except her brother was better at it. That _look_. That _Evil Pout of Doom_, as Venus so lovely called it.

I shook my head, _'But right now's not the time to think about it.'_ I had to get to where they were. I _had_ to.

I quickened my pace when the screeches of monsters just got louder. Louder and louder and _louder_.

Great. That Guardian beastie thing had children.

That's _all_ I could think of when I saw three or four miniature monsters rolling around and attacking Link, Fae, and Venus. Venus of course looked up first, her eyes widening when she saw me. She whacked the one focusing on her with the hilt of the saber in her hand. She dashed over to me immediately and asked, "You still've got some bottles on you _don't_ you?" I nodded my head and tossed one to her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Guard lady running towards us as well. Venus handed the bottle quickly off to her before turning back to me, "Get your bow ready—hide behind some of the trees! Shoot down the monster when I turn it around so you can—"

The deep howling cry of the monster she had been fighting tore her attention away from me. It spotted her again, and was rolling towards us. _Crap_.

"On second thought," Venus turned back to face me, "Let's climb _up_ the actual tree. How does that sound? Or maybe a rock…there's a rock over there with vines on it…"

She didn't have to tell me twice before I dashed off towards the rock. I trusted rock over tree any day. It wouldn't be destroyed as easily. I climbed up the vines as quickly as I could, and when I reached the top I realized something. I could probably shoot down every one of the monsters from up here.

"Argh, why'd you have to choose the stupid rock!" Venus shouted over from the tree she had jumped onto. She was trying to get the monster distracted, but she was failing miserably. I would've laughed if I had known this wasn't dangerous.

So I readied my bow and shot the thing in the back of the neck, right where it's weakness was, _'You'd think that they wouldn't have such an obvious weakness…but then again, they probably aren't used to people around here carrying bows and arrows on them.' _I thought as I turned my attention away from Venus and to the others.

It looked like, out of everyone, Tetra was having the most problems. Then again, she probably didn't fight that much to begin with. I readied my bow again, this time even more careful at how I aimed it—the monster was practically right up on her most of the time—and released the arrow. A few seconds later and the monster disappeared in a poof of black and purple smoke.

And a few seconds after that I saw a flash of purple dart through the trees, followed by a flash of blue. For a second I just _stared_ at that spot of forest until the purple flash and the blue flash stumbled through the trees.

The purple was that boy, the one I left with Aryll—who was standing right behind him looking scared.

The blue was _her_. Fae's sister—

"Nayru?" Fae asked, sheathing his two swords after successfully cut down the monster in his way. Practically a minute later and Link delivered the final blow to the monster in front of him. And now everything was quiet. Quiet until that _boy_ collapsed again.

But at least he didn't pass out. He just leaned against the tree, looking even paler than he already did. His eyes locked on mine for a moment, before moving to Link, who was walking closer to him. He visibly flinched when Link got close and I had to wonder, somewhere in the back of my mind that _still_ wasn't buzzing from the just-seconds-ago-ended attack.

That guy didn't like Link. He couldn't've met him before. That was impossible if he came tumbling through the forest. Or wait, I didn't know that. They could've met, but Link didn't look like he knew him.

"Here let me see him." Nayru asked gently, but Aryll stepped forward, looking unsure. "He's hurt…even more hurt than a potion can heal." Nayru added on, pushing a strand of her sky-blue hair away from her matching eyes. She was worried, I hadn't seen her that worried in a while. She was always calm. All three of them were always calm. Always calm, cool, collected never worrying over something unless it needed to be worried over.

And she was worried now.

"_Please_," She insisted, and finally Aryll seemed to step aside, though why she was so keen on protecting someone she met not even an hour ago I didn't know. But when Nayru tried to reach out and touch the boy he slapped her hand away, the look in his eyes nothing short of deadly.

"Hey now." Fae stepped forward, "You shouldn't even be _standing_. You did give him a Red Potion right?" he asked, directing the question at me. I nodded my head as I began to climb down the vines on the side of the rock.

When I managed to get over to them—after having to side step a bunch of small potholes created from the monsters—I could tell the boy was staring at me again. But the deadly look had faded. He really _did_ need to see a proper healer.

"Look, will you please at least let me see," Nayru held her hand out, ready to brush away some of the boy's bangs, but he turned his face away at the last minute. She let out a sigh and said, "Fine then, your arm." He seemed to comply well enough now, for whatever reason, and waited as she held a hand over his wound. In a few seconds the wound looked like it was almost healing up.

And the boy didn't like that. He didn't like it at all. He jerked his hand away and pushed himself away from the tree, taking a few steps backwards…

before tripping and falling rather clumsily over a root. That had to be just a _little_ bit embarrassing. And because of his pale face it was easy to see—his cheeks literally flamed with humiliation. I almost felt sorry for him.

_Almost_.

But the look Venus was suddenly giving him, and then the look she gave _me_ told me _she_ wanted _me_ to do something about _this_. And she knew I didn't want to. She was right. I _really_ didn't want to. I didn't even know the kid, he'd probably just push me away if I tried to help him. Plus that might not even be what she meant. Did I even want to know what she meant?

I took another glance back at the kid, and then at Venus again. Her eyes narrowed and they looked almost dangerous. Not to mention the less than friendly look everyone else was giving the guy. Even Link looked upset, though that was probably because of how he had reacted to him. He probably thought he did something wrong. Heck he probably could have, just from walking near him, but that was—

"What's your name?" Venus suddenly asked, stepping closer to the boy with one of her trademark smiles on her face. The smile that everyone saw at one point, but that no one could ever directly read.

The boy eyed her for a moment, trying to lessen the blush on his cheeks—and succeeding, a little—before speaking, his voice shaky, "V-Vaati." A split second after he said that he looked like he was mentally slapping himself.

Yup he definitely was the suspicious little brat.

"And how old are you?" Venus asked again, walking even closer, her smile getting just a little wider.

Vaati's eyes narrowed, "None of your business." His reply was cold, almost as cold as his eyes were, but because he actually spoke almost a full sentence I noticed something else.

Venus was interested now, "Don't you know never to say that?" she teased, "It just makes me wanna know even more!" her unreadable smile turned to a devilish smirk, "Lemme guess, you can't be older than fourteen." Immediately Vaati's face pinched up, either he was offended, or she had guessed right. This seemed to cheer Venus up even more and again she said, "So if you're not older than fourteen then…hmm, are you twelve maybe?"

Now he looked angry, "I'm _older_ than that!"

Venus raised an eyebrow at that, "Really now?"

Vaati hissed something unintelligible under his breath before saying, in a much calmer tone than before, "If you must know—I'm sixteen." He looked away as he said it. He obviously wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Well yer awfully short for a sixteen year old." Fae remarked offhandedly, he didn't mean anything by it, I could tell from the look on his face. But the grin didn't help him.

Vaati hissed something else unintelligible under his breath and suddenly the wind picked up. It swayed the trees and I heard a screech from not too far off. At first I thought it was another monster, but from the sudden swarm of black I realized—

It was only bats. But it was a huge _flock_ of them. And the sun was out. And Vaati still looked pissed off. And the bats were coming right at us. And…and, "Oh _craaaap_." I managed to duck just in time as the bats swooped over us and continued flying off to wherever they were going.

When I looked back up everyone was still flinching, or still ducking. Well, everyone except Vaati, and Venus.

And she had _that_ look on her face again. That smirk that said she had _just_ come up with something that you were _not_ going to like under any circumstance. Ever. The smirk just got wider when she noticed me staring at her and she said, rather loudly, "Well gee, you've got a thing for bats don't'cha…_Violet._"

If the kid hadn't been hurt he probably would've pounced on her and then beat the crap out of her. But when he tried to stand he winced. So instead he settled for a less-than-friendly glare, "_Don't_. Call. Me. _That_."

"Oh but why—" before Venus could even finish her sentence a strong gust of wind blew through the trees. I heard a few loud crashes off in the distance and then I heard something I didn't want to hear.

A loud cry from a monster mixed with the high pitched scream of a girl. Crap. That _wasn't_ good. But the scream abruptly stopped, and for a few seconds it was dead quiet. That never meant anything good. _Never_. Well, that, and the fact that the Guard lady was running towards us as fast as she could dragging Harlee along behind her.

And she had my jacket in her arms, as well as a bag slung around her shoulders that I hadn't seen when I last saw her at the inn. Bits of navy blue thread were falling out and that's when I got it. No matter how stupid, and insanely _not safe_ as it was—she was _sewing_. She was _trying_ to fix my jacket. At a time like this. She was still trying to fix it. She was dedicated, yeah, I'd give her brownie points for that.

If she stayed alive to receive them. Sewing _wasn't _a from of defense. Or at least it wasn't that I knew of. Unless she used the needles, which probably wouldn't work anyway.

"What are you _gawking_ at!" The Guard shouted at us, shaking her spear-staff thing in the air frantically, "Run! The stupid thing's coming at us!"

"But running towards the village—" Link practically screamed to be heard over the loud pounding footsteps of the monster that was obviously closing in on us.

"Then split up!" the Guard reached us and stopped for a second, "I'll take the kids." She motioned towards Aryll and Vaati, "And whoever else wants to come." She was panting hard, and she didn't look like she could hold off whatever monster had attacked them before. If she tried to then…it would be bad, very bad.

"That's all fine and good." Fae started, walking towards her, "But where the he—" Venus glared at the back of his head and he cleared his throat loudly before continuing, "—ck will you _go_? What place is _safe_ enough? Not the village that'd just kill the vegetable garden since none of 'em know how to fight—"

"The Grave yard…" Nayru murmured, "You can go to the graveyard, right? It's away from town and I heard that a lot of monsters don't like the dead."

"We'll go to the Graveyard then." The Guard practically shouted at us, acting like she was the one who came up with that idea, "anyone else want to come?"

Nayru didn't seem to mind though and actually smiled, or tried to, "I'll go. Venus, why don't you come too? After all…" she trailed off, looking down at her feet.

Venus made a weird face, giving Nayru a warning glance before saying, "If Linebeck goes, I'll go. I'm not useless and I'm _not_ old. Ya don't have to worry about lil' ole me!" She was trying to be cheerful, but it sounded forced. Way too forced, and not like her at all.

Then again it was the _graveyard_. Nayru wouldn't have mentioned the graveyard if there wasn't something about it that interested…her…

Oh. Crap. I wanted to mentally slap myself, or throw a bucket of cold water on me—or _something_. My hands were shaking now. Crap. That wasn't good. No one could see them though. Right? But Venus was still looking at me, as if saying 'you should go', but not really saying it.

She wouldn't force me but if she didn't answer then the least that would happen was me being called a scaredy-cat._ 'Not that I should care anymore. Link already knows I hate stuff like this.' _

But something in the back of my head told me this was _different_. To go to safety, or to go and fight some big bad monster that would probably kill me, it was obvious. Or it should be.

Pros about the Big bad monster: Not going to the graveyard, maybe actually _helping_ out.

Cons about the Big Bad Monster: Getting killed.

Pros about going to the Graveyard: Staying alive and being safe

Cons about going to the Graveyard: _her_ grave was there.

Din's grave was there. I didn't want to see her grave. But I didn't even know for sure that she was even _buried_ there. The look on Venus' face, though, told me that she was. There was no doubt about it. But _why _the heck they decided to listen to me—to let _me_ choose where to bury her after that…after she…died…

"Linebeck?" Link was next to me now, looking worried, "Are you…okay…?"

I shook my head and tried to smile, or at least reassure him I was fine. The last thing I needed was the kid worrying about me when he needed to worry more about himself. I ran my fingers through his bangs before I could stop myself, and said, "Yeah kid, I'm good. Sure I'll go to the Graveyard. It's not like any ghost's going to come out and attack me."

"Well there _are_ Poe's." Tetra pointed out, grinning, "Are you sure you can take on a few Poe's?" she was trying to make fun of me, and I probably should've been mad but I wasn't. At least if there were Poe's to fight off I'd be concentrating on _that _and _not—_

"But the Poes are very nice and harmless!" Nayru stated, looking offended, "They won't attack unless you provoke them!"

Tetra was about to reply to that, the look on her face saying that she'd probably say something less than pleasant, when suddenly another gust of wind rattled the trees. The branches creaked and groaned and I could've sworn the wind would just knock them over like dominos.

And I really did _not_ feel like playing "Dodge the Tree" again today. Did it once. Never want to do it again. Not that I could say that, I'd probably end up having to 'miraculously' jump out of the way at _just the right time_ again. Joy.

"Let's not worry about the stupid _Poes_ right now!" the Guard hissed, "We're going! Come on you two." She snapped at Aryll and Vaati. She turned away quickly and grabbed onto Harlee's wrist again, not even looking as Vaati gave her another one of his glares. The kid definitely loved to glare a lot.

"I guess that means we're off now, doesn't it?" Venus asked, though not really expecting anyone to answer, "But y'need to quit with the "Evil Glare of Untimely Demise" Violet." Before anyone could really respond to _that _she was already off and running, immediately taking the lead without even glancing back to see if we were following her.

She didn't even see the glare Vaati was giving her again, or the fact that—even though he was _wounded_—he immediately started to run after her. He looked like he wanted to strangle her, or at least he was mad enough to. He didn't get too far though, but again it wasn't because of his wounds. He didn't even seem to feel them anymore.

It was Aryll. She had practically _pounced_ on him. And he definitely didn't like it. He shrugged her off easily, but the 'I'm going to strangle you' look had disappeared from his eyes. Or eye, since I couldn't see the other one. Made me wonder again why he chose to hide it, but—

"You should go." Link mumbled from next to me, when I looked down at him it surprised me. Made me want to respect the kid even more now, "_Go_. Hurry it's—"

A loud roar coming from the direction of the Temple—or where I assumed the temple was from here—made me more than make up my mind. I ruffled his hair again, accidentally pushing his cap down over his eyes before turning and following the others, running as fast as my legs would take me.

I could still hear the roar of the monster, even though I was sure we were far enough away that it couldn't try and follow us anymore. Didn't matter, though. It still could. Or it's little monster buddies could. _'And that would be bad,'_ I looked to the left of me, Venus and Nayru were slowing down a bit, but that was probably just Venus. Nayru could run faster than me if she wanted to. And Aryll was actually being carried now, by Vaati, but they were still a good ways ahead of us. That kid—

"We're here!" the Guard shouted from around a sharp corner made from a wall of trees. I could barely see through them, but what I _could_ see was just a bunch of blackish green shadows.

I made my way to the particular turn and looked ahead of me. She was right. We _were_ here. At the silver gate of the old cemetery with its rows and rows of old tomb stones, some corroded, and others almost brand new. I nearly tripped over one of the huge roots of a tree nearby when I tried to slow down. Aryll and Vaati saw this, but only Aryll laughed.

"Well are you guys going to come in or not?" the Guard called from behind the gates, "the Gate's open—just push!" but Vaati, who was the closest, didn't even move. He had a pained expression on his face, like he didn't want to go through it.

"She's right, the gate really is unlocked," Nayru stated, walking ahead of me and over to the gate. She gave Vaati a weird look before pushing on the silver bars. A few seconds later and the door creaked and groaned but managed to open, making Vaati flinch. "It's easy, see?" she moved towards Vaati, like she suspected something, but he just shied away, ducking past her and hurrying into the Cemetery. Aryll immediately followed after him, though she actually looked scared just for the fact that it was a _graveyard_, and she must've heard about the monsters that loved to hide in Graveyards and in abandoned graves. Even I heard of them, but they didn't come out in daylight, and it was still daylight now.

'_But it won't be soon.'_ I shook away the thought, and practically jumped when Venus placed a tired hand on my shoulder.

"I really need to work out more, don't I?" She said through a raspy laugh, "I mean seriously, _how_ long has it been since I ran like that? What? Never?" she took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. It seemed to work and she straightened up, "But honestly Violet's a little…jumpy isn't 'e?"

Almost a split second later Nayru replied, "It's because I saw him here. That's why I was chasing him." Her tone was dull, but serious at the same time. "I thought he was here just to visit a grave, like I was, but instead he was looking up at a tree talking to the birds."

"And? What was he asking them?" Venus asked, sounding amused even though her expression was serious.

"I don't know." Nayru turned to look at us, her eyes strained and worried, "I couldn't understand him. At all. But the birds could. They liked him."

Venus raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh really now? What'd they say back to him, hmm? Did they tell him where the best place to eat was?"

"No." Nayru's eyes drifted to me and her eyes locked with my own, "He sounded so surprised when he heard his answer though. He repeated every word." She closed her eyes briefly, "He said 'In the Southern Ocean? But there is no Ocean. Not where I'm from. _Reagand_ isn't a place I know of either. Could it be? I'm not in…'" her eyes opened, "Then he saw me and he ran."

"And from that little conversation you got that…?" Venus didn't seem to be getting it. Either that or she got it but didn't think she was right. She looked over at me and said, "What do you think, Becky?"

I tried not to cringe at the nickname and remarked, "I dunno. Whatever you think is probably right anyway."

"But what do _you_ think?" she looked serious, "Don't tell me you forgot to use your brain in all these years we've been apart!" she made a horrified expression but even through it I could tell she still really wanted an answer.

So I shrugged and answered, "He's not from here?"

Nayru shook her head, "You're right." Then she looked over at Venus, "And Venus, you might not think you're right but you are. He…Vaati…he isn't _from_ here. It's not that he isn't from _Reagand_, it's…he's not…" she took a deep breath to try and compose herself, however good it'd do, "He isn't from the Great Sea or any other island in it."

My mouth suddenly went dry. I was right. And Venus was right too. But…but…

"_How_?" The word fell and landed in shattered little pieces on the ground.

Silence was my only answer.

* * *

**Like I said, this is more like a lead in for the next chapter, but I like it enough as it is. I also like the nickname I came up with for Vaati XD It's surprisingly simple and yet it suits him. I'm also happy that this chapter turned out to be this long, on account of the fact that most of my really late chapters tend to be really short. But yeah, anyway…**

**Questions, Comments, Loved it, have Critique send it via Review! Reviews are good for an authors soul (and creativity)! So they'd be greatly appreciated! **

**Oh and I have a 4 day weekend coming up, so hopefully that'll equal me and some personal time with the computer (more like with Microsoft Word) which will then (hopefully) mean more chapters! But we'll just have to see how things go. **

**Until the next chapter**

**-Harmony283 **


	15. Poe's

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**  
Chapter Fifteen: Poes**

**By Harmony283**

**Authors Note: **I would rename this chapter "Poes and a failed attempt at humor" but I don't think that'd go over well (I mean it's been how long since I updated this? –had her reasons, stated them multiple times on dA and doesn't really want to repeat herself again-). That's just me though. But _anyway_, in this chapter you get more of a character development (relationship wise, between characters) between Linebeck, Vaati, Aryll and the rest of their little group. But what happens when Poe's come to visit, and why do they want to eat Vaati's soul? And on a side note I just now realized that this fic has over 70 reviews O.O Th-Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far .

**Note: **There's a little more Vaati + Aryll characterization in this chapter. Though as of right now it's strictly friendship. Oh and the verse that Nayru sings is from **I'm Going Up a Yonder—**It's a choir piece the 11th and 12th grade women's choir sung during the Spring Concert (it was our best piece by far, IMO). If you ever get a chance to hear a version of it…it's so _pretty_. I didn't like the word choice at first but with the music…it almost made me cry when we listened to it on CD T.T

**Note 2: **The flower idea in this, along with the 'Poe's eating Vaati's Soul' are based off of fanart by Wakamolez on dA (the 'Poe's eating Vaati's soul' scene is actually going to be preview art for the chapter once I upload it on there) though the flower idea was twisted around to fit the plot better, I really liked the ideas behind 'em.

**A: **Yes that's true, and I'm glad it doesn't bother you (since I know it does bother some people…). But I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much, I hope you like this next one too. And of course thanks so much for the review!

**WARNING: **Bad language, and...bad attempt at humor (as I said in the authors note)

--

"I'm worried." Aryll murmured, making me look up from the fire I had been building. She tugged my now-repaired jacket closer around her shoulders and shivered lightly before continuing, "Do you think big brother's okay?"

I knew I couldn't answer that, not truthfully anyway. How the heck would I know something like that anyway? The kid was so headstrong sometimes he was _bound_ to do something stupid. But I tried to smile anyway and reassure her, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"But…!" She sat up a little straighter with a pained expression on her face, "How can you _know_ that?!" she sounded upset, and looked like she was actually about to cry. I would've honestly felt bad if I got the chance to. I didn't, obviously. I didn't even get a chance to _speak_ again.

"Look Seed," Venus said through a yawn, "We _don't _know. None of us know _anything_, but think about it: do you think your brother's weak? That little Sprout won't get squashed that easily." I didn't know if she was trying to make an analogy there, but she failed. Miserably.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Aryll asked, her voice sounding thick. Her eyes watered for a moment and I _really_ thought she was about to start bawling when suddenly Vaati appeared behind her from wherever he had disappeared off to.

"He can't be that weak, can he?" he asked, his voice almost completely void of emotion. I noticed he was holding something in the palm of his right hand, and he was holding it gently, like he didn't want to crush it, but before I could get a closer look at it Aryll leapt up with an angry look on her face.

"Big Brother isn't weak! Take that back!" Vaati probably should have glared at her. He probably should have, but I didn't think he would. And he didn't. He didn't look particularly mad, or anything. His expression was…expressionless. Like marble. His eyes locked on mine for a second before he closed them and looked down at her.

He wasn't much taller than her but the effect was there, "Then don't make it sound like he is." It probably would've sounded better if he put _some_ feeling behind the words, but he didn't. He just let Aryll take it as it was, cold and hard, and almost accusing. The sad thing was: he was right.

"I am—"

"Arguing isn't going to get himself back any sooner," I found myself butting in, "he always came back before, sometimes without a scratch on 'im." I knew it was slightly a lie that I was telling her that. It was only in the beginning dungeons that we had gone to that he didn't seem to have much of a problem with. The later ones I'd practically had to carry him back on the ship.

"But what did he look like all those _other_ time?" Aryll's voice cracked, "When he really _did_ get hurt?" I noticed again that Vaati was giving me a strange look, but ignored it.

Instead I said, "He isn't alone now."

"But!"

"I don't know what that lil' mermaid can do," Venus snapped, "But Fae can fight. If nothing else I know he'll try his best to fight."

"And he hardly ever loses," Nayru said with a smile, walking over to Aryll and leaning down. She placed a hand on her head and for a moment she tensed, like she noticed something. But then, slowly, she relaxed again, "He was named after the Goddess of Courage after all."

Aryll seemed to calm down after this, she got closer to the fire and sat down, Nayru sitting down on one side of her while Vaati, hesitantly, sat down on the other side.

For a while it was silent, or at least none of us felt like talking. The only noise was coming from either the fire, or from Harlee's barely audible snores from where she slept—leaning against a wounded Claire, with the Guard rewrapping one of her wounds.

Then, suddenly, Nayru spoke, "I feel like singing." It was random, we all knew it, but she hated silence. And the fact that we were in a graveyard made it even worse, "Do you want me to sing something?"

At first I thought Aryll would actually request something, her mouth opened, but she didn't get a chance to say anything. Vaati abruptly stood up, looking around like he half expected something to show up. Then slowly he spoke, "Anything. Just…sing something."

"Wha…?" Nayru looked confused, and was about to say more—probably ask why—but this time Venus butted in.

"Might as well," she had unsettlingly knowing smile on her face. Then I noticed the cards in her lap. But she was holding one in her hand. She saw me staring and held the card so that I could see it. A ghost.

"If you say so…" Nayru had noticed the cards too. She took a deep breath and began to sing. It was a song I was vaguely familiar with. Or at least the verses were familiar. It was a part of some ancient spiritual song from forever ago. It was one of her favorites.

_If I can take the pain_

_The heartbreak that it brings_

_There's comfort that in knowing _

_I'll soon be home_

_If God gives me grace_

_I'll run this race_

_And soon I'll see my savior_

_Face to face_

_I'm going up yonder_

_To be with my Lord_

As the last word rang out in the seemingly deserted graveyard I had the sudden feeling that we _weren't _so alone anymore. The look on Vaati's face showed that much. He looked too calm, and he never once let go of whatever it was that he was holding in his hands. It seemed Aryll noticed this too, and now she was looking around as well.

Then I heard laughter. High pitched laughter that made a chill run _straight_ down my spine. But it was a different chill than one that told me something was wrong. Nothing was—

Well screw that. Something _was_ wrong. Or at least not _right_. Did the average everyday graveyard-goer get surrounded by _Poes_ on a daily basis? These weren't the normal Poe's either, not that I had gotten close enough to _see _very many.

The kid said they were in all different colors. Mostly purple, dark green, and even yellow. But these weren't those, apparently. They were white. A group of albino Poe's. Wonderful. Did that mean that, just like with spiders, or frogs, or even _mushrooms_, they were even more dangerous?

Suddenly the Poe's began to move. They twirled around us until, one by one they disappeared. Except one. The one closest to Vaati. It seemed like it wanted something he had, and apparently Vaati knew what it was. He held out one of his hands, in it was that something blue I had seen earlier.

It was a flower. A flower with blue petals and white tips. The Poe leaned forward, inspecting the flower, until suddenly it held it's lantern up and allowed the flame to catch onto one of the petals. Now it was burning a strange blue color. And Vaati still had it in his hand. And it was burning. And Vaati didn't even seem to feel it. Was that normal? No that wasn't normal. I didn't even need to _ask_ myself that.

Then suddenly the Poe burst out in a fit of almost maniacal laughter before swirling around in the air and, rather abruptly, disappearing.

"V-Vaati! The Flower it's—" Aryll started, immediately jolting up from her seat to grab the flower. The kid didn't protest at all, he actually _handed_ it to her. As it passed into her hands, though, the flame almost immediately died. "What…?" She looked just as confused as I'm sure I did. Even Venus looked slightly, well, not _confused_, more like amused, but that was just her.

"Now that's interesting." She murmured under her breath, "It's a Spirit Flower, eh? How'd you know they liked those flowers? And where the heck did you _find_ it in the first place?"

At first he didn't respond, but when he did his answer was careful, "That way." He pointed behind him, but all I could see was a group of trees.

"Really now?" Venus almost sounded amused, "Hey Becky, why don't you go over there and find me a flower like that?" she smiled at me in an almost-convincing way, but it didn't work. It didn't work and it _wouldn't_ work. I knew that smile, convincing, any sane person would want to do _exactly_ as she asked. But I knew better.

"You want _me_ to go over there. You've got legs too, y'know." She opened her mouth to defend herself, but I already knew what she was going to say. "And don't say it's because I'm younger than you. It's like saying you're old." She shut her mouth and glared at me.

"I am _not_ old!"

"Then get up and get it yourself."

She gave me a glare before saying, "And I suppose that's the same thing as saying _you're_ old?" I stiffened at that and she noticed, "See? So there's no _reason_ why _you_ can't." She patted me on the shoulder playfully, "Who knows? You could even find _treasure_ while you're over there!"

"I didn't—" Vaati started to say, but then abruptly stopped, eyeing me, and the Venus, "There's nothing over there."

"Well there _might_ be." She said with a wink and a familiar grin and all I could do was groan. I had no _choice_ but to go now. This was probably, in some sort of twisted way, payment for something she did for me that I didn't even know about. Great.

I slowly stood up and turned to the small thicket of trees thinking_, 'Please don't let those trees fall on me.' _Before walking towards it.

Almost as soon as I entered it I heard two very different kinds of screams. One from some kind of monster and another from a very pissed off person. A guy, to be more specific. It almost sounded familiar even.

A split second later I found out why.

A Goblin came tumbling into the small thicket of trees from directly in front of me followed closely by a very familiar green haired pissed off Fae. _'But wasn't he supposed to be with the kid and--?' _I didn't even get a chance to finish my thought before Fae shouted:

"Don't just _stand_ there gwaping! Hold the fucking Goblin while I beat the shit out of it!" Said Goblin was currently trying to make it's way through two closely-placed trees, and it wasn't working out too well.

"And _why_ are you choosing to harm the poor defenseless Goblin?" I asked sarcastically, walking over to where the Goblin was sadly stuck, and yanking on it.

"Because the fucking _Goblin_ stole the fucking _key_ to the goddamn cage that the kids got themselves _trapped_ it!"

I almost let go of the Goblin at that, "Wh-what?"

"Ya heard me." I noticed for the first time that Fae's left arm was bleeding badly, and he hadn't even wrapped it up yet.

"And this Goblin has the key?" Somehow what he said wasn't fully registering in my brain.

"_Yes_," Fae hissed out, walking closer to me, gripping one of his swords in his good hand, "he," he got even closer and raised the sword, "_does_." He stabbed the sword about an inch away from where my hand was and the Goblin screamed out in pain before turning into a puff of blackish purple smoke two seconds later. Then Fae turned to me and said, "Now _you_ look for the damn key. I can't bend over."

I wanted to roll my eyes at that but didn't. "Y'know I have wonder what the hell you're doing chasing him all the way here, when you'll just have to go back." I didn't see his expression though, I was too busy searching behind the two trees the Goblin had gotten stuck between. With my like—or lack of it, sometimes—I'd either find it immediately, or it would take a while.

"Tch, not my fault the damn thing ran so fast." Fae muttered, sitting down the ground and letting out a loud sigh, "But why are _you_ here? Where's everyone else?"

"They made a campfire that way," I waved my hand over in the direction I had come, "I'm surprised you can't see it."

"I am too." He almost offhandedly agreed, "I guess they put it out already."

"Doubt it." I noticed something shiny and dug my way through the leaves I had unintentionally piled on it, "you're just sitting. If you move closer you'll be able to see it."

Then, almost abruptly, there was another loud shrieking noise, and it almost made me jump. Thankfully Fae did that for me. He also cursed, said a few other not-nice things under his breath, before ripping the headband he usually wore around his head and wrapping it hastily around his wounded arm.

"Shit, shit, _shit_. Are they hurt?"

"Harlee, her Guard, and Claire are." I told him, and I would've asked why but I knew I didn't need to. I was up almost as quickly as he was, pocketing the shining object I found—I already knew it was the key just from the feel of it—before rushing back out of the thicket of trees.

Almost as if I had expected it, I dodged a fireball aimed at me. When I straightened up and got a good look at exactly what the hell was going on all I could do was gawk for a moment. Venus and the Guard were standing in front of Nayru, Claire and Harlee while Vaati stood next to Aryll—Aryll clinging to him like he was her life support.

But the odd thing was—there weren't any monsters.

"Becky!" Venus shouted, noticing me first, "Get your ass over here and remember to take your weapon _with you_ next time!" I somehow managed to move close enough that she could just toss me the bow—that she had _again_ been using as some sort of weapon—along with a few arrows.

"What the hell attacked you though?" Fae asked, looking around, "I don't see any—"

"You'll see them." The guard hissed out, pointing her spear in random directions, "They came before."

"But these are different." Vaati stated in a calm voice, his eyes never staying in one place, "The ones before wouldn't hurt us."

"So says you, Violet." Venus shot back, "I agree with miss guardian here—Poe's are technically _monsters_. We can't trust 'em."

"Well you _did _choose a graveyard to hide out in." Fae pointed out, "You'll run into a few Poe's whether you like it or not. And honestly I'd rather it be Poe's and not Re-dead's."

I grimaced at the thought, "Let's not jinx it okay? I'd rather fight just _one_ type of monster at a time."

"If they even show up again." Fae muttered, "I don't have _time_ to wait around for any damn monster—I've gotta get back to the temple."

"Well you won't be going anywhere if they randomly attack you while you try to leave." Venus spat out, sounding increasingly nervous, "And besides, you're bleeding still, it's not good for you to try an' run all the way back there."

"But I'm going to."

"I think we all get that you don't have a choice." I stated, "And, hell, if the kid got himself trapped—"

"Trapped?!" Aryll squeaked out, "Is he hurt? And what about Tetra?"

"The She-Pirates with him, and no they aren't hurt." Fae quickly answered, before lowering his voice and saying, "Not when I left them, anyway. By now…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, though, when an eerie sort of laughter filled the air. It was high pitched and screechy but at the same time it almost flowed together—like it was one voice made of many other voices.

And then they appeared. Multi-colored and deformed, spinning, circling, dancing, around us in one large circle. Then they broke up and took sides. Red, Purple, and Green Poe's surrounded Venus and the Guard while Orange, Brown, and Blue Poe's surrounded Vaati, Aryll, Fae, and I.

"Only ten of 'em?" Fae asked to no one in particular, "You've gotta be kidding me. This is _too_ easy."

"No." Vaati corrected him, "There's one left."

"One left?" we both asked in unison.

"Yeah, one, a huge one." Venus hissed out, biting her lip, "It'll be here _any_ second now."

And she was dead right. Just a split second later all the Poe's twirled, laughed, and then a _louder_ laugh joined theirs. A more maniacal laugh that made me want to cover my ears and hide. If that Poe didn't prove why I _hated_ fighting I didn't know what did. It was almost as deformed as the rest of them, and it was a light blue color. It's lamp was bigger than the others though, and it swung it around carelessly like it wanted nothing more than to just _burn_ whatever the hell got in its way.

That wasn't a very pleasant thought.

"Oh _shiiit_." Fae groaned out, "You said it was _big_ but you didn't say it was _that_ big."

"You've got an imagination don't you?" Venus asked almost humorously, but her voice completely lacked real humor. Regardless Fae nodded his head, not seeming to get what she was trying to say, so she continued, "well _use_ _it_."

He didn't have enough time to be offended by that. Hell _none_ of us had much time to do _anything_, before the Poe's began twirling around, some disappearing while others reappeared and took their places, and while others just seemed to gravitate over towards us—

Or more like towards _Vaati. _

And he noticed. He grabbed Aryll by the arm and practically shoved her towards me, before backing away from where we were, never taking his eyes off the huge Poe. And the Poe's followed him. Followed him until they were no longer surrounding us, but surrounding him instead.

"V-Vaati!" Aryll tried to shout, but I covered my hands over her mouth. The kid looked like he could handle himself—if that was the only thing I could tell from his stance right now that would be more than stating the obvious.

"What the _hell_ is that guy thinking?" Fae hissed out, "Even if they're Poe's—"

"But Poe's like him! Linebeck, you saw too didn't you? Earlier?" I knew Aryll said this like a question that she wanted me to agree with, and I did, but it was just a way to make her believe he was going to be okay. And that I _didn't_ agree with. He could handle it, yeah, but _how_. The guy didn't look like he could raise a _sword_.

'_But Link can.' _My mind corrected for me, _'So why can't he?' _

Maybe because there wasn't a sword anywhere. Yeah that could definitely inhibit ones ability to actually _use_ one. Right. Not that it mattered, these things were ghosts, and unless there was some sort of light source around they wouldn't be able to be cut with a sword anyway.

Almost eerily one of the Poe's started to speak, then, joined in some weird unison, they all began to speak, _'We will eat your soul, we will eat your soul.' _

Vaati made a face that would've made me laugh under any other circumstance, but right now wasn't time for laughing—and I knew that—but he made it worse by saying, rather loudly, "Oh _hell_ no."

Then he closed his eyes and suddenly the wind started picking up. It got to the point where I actually had to squint to see him clearly, like all the wind was focusing solely on him and no one else. Almost as if to prove that theory correct a small cyclone began to form around him, taking the Poe's circling him and clashing them together until one by one by one they all disappeared—the last being the huge blue Poe, whose lantern came crashing to the ground before rolling off to the side and disappearing in a cloud of dust.

The wind died a few minutes later, leaving Vaati standing there, breathing hard. I didn't know if we were staring or not, but apparently Vaati noticed and shook his head, trying to stand up a bit straighter before saying, "Who wants to get their souls eaten out by Poes?"

"Not you, apparently." Fae remarked, looking slightly started, "But y'mind tellin' us exactly what the hell that _was_?"

For a moment Vaati just stared at him, and the Aryll, then me, before stepping towards us, "It's nothing." He stated, "Just a l-little…" suddenly he started swaying and he almost collapsed on the ground, but he caught himself at the last minute, and instead sat down quickly, breathing hard.

"Just a little…?" Fae asked again, only to have Venus—who I didn't even _see_ come up to us—whack him on the side of the head.

"I _don't_ think you should be askin' him that now," she barked before he could even open his mouth to complain. Then slowly she walked over to Vaati, leaning down and resting a hand on his forehead, "You okay, Violet?" All he could do to bite back at the insult was glare half heartedly at her. But that more than gave her the answer to that question, "Nope you definitely aren't." She reaffirmed, "Maybe you should just stay seated for a while."

Then, almost randomly, Aryll turned to look at me and asked, "What about my brother? You said he was trapped."

"Because he _is_. I had to chase the stupid Goblin all the way here." Fae muttered, shaking his head from side to side, "But I should go. Linebeck, you might need to come with me in case there're anymore monsters." He looked briefly down at his injured arm, "I can't exactly _use_ this arm at the moment."

"Well if you two're going then we'll just wait here till you get back, like we were planning on doing in the first place." Venus nodded her head in agreement.

"We have a few potions left." Nayru murmured, bringing over the bag that I had been carrying around, "You should drink one," she handed one to Fae, before walking over to Vaati and handing him one, "And take two more with you in case Link and Tetra need one."

I nodded my head watching as both Fae eagerly, and Vaati skeptically, drank the potions. Almost immediately after the bottle was drained Fae looked better and Vaati stood up.

"I'll go to." Vaati stated, walking towards us, "I don't want to just sit here."

"Nuh-uh Violet, you aren't going anywhere." Venus immediately tried to grab his shoulder again, only to have him shrug it off a little too easily. She made a face at that and he glared back at her before she rather uncharacteristically backed away, "Unless you think you're up to it. Which you do. Just don't do whatever the heck you just _did_, m'kay?"

Vaati stared down at his hands for a moment before nodding his head, his expression sad, "I won't. I don't think I _can_." He looked back up, his eyes finding mine again, "But I might be able to fight. Two people can't get through that alone."

Fae muttered something under his breath before letting out a sigh, "You're right about that. I mean the kids _excellent_ with a sword, and I swear that pirate girl's almost as fast as a fish in water. But there's just _too many _and they're all _too close_. Even if I—" Both Venus and Nayru shot him warning looks and he immediately switched what he was going to say—"Even if I just went, I'm pretty sure I'd be too exhausted by the time I reached 'em to be able to do any good."

"You could at least unlock the cage." Claire pointed out, "That's doing something right?"

"Yes but I'm assuming that there might be monsters even deeper in the temple." The guard lady corrected her, but with a pained expression on her face like she really didn't want to accept that fact.

"That can't be possible!" Claire spat out, "How could you say such a thing? It's a holy place that hasn't been touched in _ages_."

"Then can I ask you this," Fae's voice had dropped to an almost dead tone, "_how_ the hell did the _door_ open? And why the _hell_ were there monsters already in there?"

Claire opened her mouth, only to immediately shut it again, looking defeated, "There's only supposed to be the Guardian there." She muttered, "How am I supposed to know where the others came from?"

"But it's the temple you watch over isn't it?"

She mutely nodded her head, and was about to speak again, but this time Harlee cut her off, "Yes it's true. We try our best to preserve it. But maybe something happened," her eyes looked sad as she said that, "It wouldn't surprise me. I've…been having these _dreams _lately."

Almost immediately after she said that I felt my stomach drop. Almost at the same time I also noticed the guard tensing, "What _kind_ of dreams?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Just about…someone dying." She shivered, "about innocent villagers dying because of monster attacks. Lakes drying up. I…" she bit her lip, shaking her head from side to side, "I haven't had dreams like that in a while—not since—"

"We understand." Claire softly cut her off, "It's a part of being the Apprentice to Her." Harlee managed to nod her head and Claire turned to look at us, "You might as well go _now_ rather than later. I don't think we'll be attacked again."

"But if they're going then I want to go too!" Aryll spoke up, "It's not fair that I have to stay put everytime!"

"You can fight?" Vaati asked in an almost deadpan voice, making her flinch, "Because if you can then you shouldn't cling to people. You'd just get in the way." She almost looked like she was going to cry from that—or at least she looked hurt by it—but she didn't say a word. This seemed to answer Vaati's question and he focused his attention on the small flower he had handed her earlier, "Keep that flower with you. I think that might help keep the Poe's away…or at least keep them _friendly_."

"And how do we know a Good Witch from a Bad Witch?" Venus asked sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head slightly to the side. "It's impossible isn't it?" she continued when she saw Vaati's confused expression.

"No." he answered her, "it's simple. Good Poe's are White, Bad Poe's are the colored ones. Good Witches are healers, Bad Witches," he almost flinched, "try to kill people."

Venus just stared at him a moment before a large devious smirk spread it's way across her lips, "And how can you tell who's who if they're standing right next to each other?"

Vaati smirked right back and answered plainly, "The Good try to fit in and the Bad wear pointy shoes."

I didn't really get that but it didn't really matter, at that one instant Venus began to laugh and, shortly afterwards, make shooing motions with her hands. That was more or less our cue to get the hell moving—and we did. But before we reached the entrance to the Graveyard I heard Venus almost-shout—

"He's one interesting kid I'll give you that. You'd make the perfect Yin and Yang." She was talking to Aryll, I was sure of it. But as for _why_ she said that I could only guess.

'_Must be one of her fortunes again.' _I turned to look at Vaati, who had glanced over his shoulder as well, _'It's not like her to be so interested in one person though. Except me.' _I grimaced as a few thoughts flashed through my mind—all of which were of her bugging me about _something_—it definitely hadn't been fun. But at the same time it made my stomach drop, _'I'll ask her about it when I get back.' _It usually never amounted to anything _good_ when she became interested in just one person. I knew that a little _too_ well. But if it was something bad—for _Aryll_—then that would make it even worse. I had gotten lucky. Not a lot of people got lucky with fortunes.

"Yo, Becky concentrate on where you're goin' will you?" I blinked and stopped just in time not to run into a nearby tree. Fae had kicked open the gate leading out into the rest of the woods, and he was giving me a half amused, half annoyed look. He noticed I was paying attention now and continued, "We're gonna have to hightail it from here on out if we plan to make it there before the kids die of starvation, and I _don't_ think we have time to stop if you run into a tree."

I groaned and nodded my head, "Right, right. I'm paying attention now." But something told me he wasn't over with his little lecture. The sudden smirk on his face told me that much. It also made me dread whatever it was he was about to say, after all it_ was _a bad habit he picked up from Venus.

"And we _all_ know how much trees just _loooove_ you. So let's not push our luck, shall we? You might have a lot of it to spare, but I'd rather have time than luck right now."

Then he took off running.

--

**And it's practically 1:30AM about two weeks (almost three) since I originally started on this chapter and I'm **_**finally**_** done with it. Love the beginning, hate the middle (OOC Linebeck—IMO), sort of like the ending. And this somehow managed to be a bit longer than some of my other chapters. How the heck did **_**that**_** happen? O.o But yeah there are a few references near the end of this chapter that I got from a book I read (the whole Good Witch Bad Witch…being a healer/pointy shoes thing) but I can't for the life of me remember the title of the book XP All I remember is the main character **_**didn't**_** act like the thirteen year old boy that he was supposed to be. He acted way older than that. And…I'll stop myself before I start ranting. It **_**was**_** a good book (or books—there're supposed to be three out, but I only read the first two) though, despite how easy it was to read and how obvious it sometimes was. **

**As always R&R! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and of course CC and Questions are welcomed as well! Now I'm going to bed before I wake up too late tomorrow –is glad she's on vacation now- **

**-Till the next Chapter**

**-Harmony283**


	16. The Invisible Lock

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Invisible Lock**

**By Harmony283**

**Authors Note: **Well I thought writing this chapter would be easier than the last (since I didn't have writers block for it) but I was wrong. _Very_ wrong. I _really_ dislike the first 6 pages of this but...I can't exactly go back and rewrite 'em, so I guess...yeah, _anyway_, in this chapter Linebeck, Link, Tetra, and Fae wind up lost in a maze while searching for their 'stolen' Dungeon Map, and Vaati (who's dubbed as 'lost'). Then they lose Linebeck. Only to find him a few minutes later. And they get sucked through this weird wall. What will happen to them on the other side? Something bad? I dunno...read and find out!

--

"Where the goddamn _hell_ is the fu—reakin' _Dungeon Map_!" Fae shouted at the dead end we had run into for the third time, "Don't tell me they really _took_ it!"

"I think we figured that out ten minutes ago," I muttered under my breath, shaking my head, "really though, what were you two _doing_? How could they've gotten the map?"

Tetra looked at Link and Link looked at Tetra before she spoke, "Rock, Paper, Scissors. We didn't even see them grab our things."

"Thank the Goddess we found another weapon for you though," Fae said with a shake of his head, "You lost your dagger and the kid here—"

"—_Link_—"

Fae ignored the interjection and continued, "—lost the goddamn Dungeon Map. You'd better hope it's not burnt to a crisp—or torn to shreds—when we get it back."

Link flinched at his words and looked down at his feet, "Y-Yeah…" he mumbled out before looking back up and holding the sword in his hand with an even tighter grip.

"Tch I can just buy a dagger anywhere, I'm sure I'd be able to find one." Tetra said, "Though I do feel kinda useless without it."

"Well you technically _are_." Fae pointed out, banging on the dead in one more time before groaning loudly, "Let's turn around again."

Simultaneously we all turned around and that's when I noticed it, "Where's Vaati?"

"Don't tell me he got _lost_." Fae groaned out before shaking his head, "I don't wanna go trying to find _him_ too."

"But if we go back the way we came, which we seem to be doing, we'll probably just run into him." Tetra pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest, "It shouldn't be _that_ hard to find him. He doesn't exactly fit in anywhere…"

"Except with maybe the wall color."

"I don't think he's _that_ pale." Tetra snapped back, "besides he'd stick out _anyway_, because he's breathing and the walls obviously aren't."

"But—"

"—no buts," I cut Fae off before he could continue on with making fun of the guys looks, "if we find 'im we find 'im. Aryll wouldn't be happy if we just _left_ him here, and he'd probably be peeved. I dunno about you but I _don't_ want to make him mad at us." A distant roar from somewhere in temple echoed off the walls, and I grimaced, "We have enough to worry about with the monsters."

Fae opened his mouth to make some sort of smart comeback, but then his face paled and he shut his mouth, giving a firm nod of his head before gripping one of his swords and running past me. I barely had time to turn around before I heard a monster scream. Then I _did_ turn around, and when I did I saw both Link and Fae standing there, swords out, and a monster disintegrating into the same purple-black smoke as always.

"And when did _that_ monster show up?" Tetra asked, seeming a bit surprised, "I was looking right _at it_. So how did you see it and I…?"

"Was…coming around…the corner." Link clarified, his breathing slightly labored.

"And it looks like 'e had friends." Fae pointed to two monsters who were apparently running towards us now, "I don't wanna have to do all the work—get a damn arrow ready Becky." I scowled at the nickname but sadly they _had_ a point.

"I'm not a fighter. How the hell do you expect me to _know _when I monster'll show up—if it isn't _right there_ where I can _see_ it." I readied my bow and aimed the arrow point dead-and-center where the monster would show up, and in a few seconds both Link and Fae jumped to one side and I let the arrow loose.

It hit the thing—Moblin…or whatever the heck Link had called it—dead center of its forehead as it turned to look in our direction, and almost immediately it poof-ed away in a puff of black and purple smoke. Two others appeared almost directly behind it, but Link took out both before I could even grab another arrow.

"Y'know, I think we're getting the 'left over' monsters." Fae muttered, shaking his head from side to side, "Like—all the good soldiers went up front, and all the bad ones stayed behind. Didn't whoever the heck let in these monsters _know_ how to fight a decent battle?!" He raised his sword in the air and shook it at the ceiling.

"Mm, I don't see how that'll help get the point across any better." Tetra laughed out, sarcasm thick in her voice, "But I guess we'd better be thankful for it."

"Y-Yeah." Link agreed, propping the sword he was currently using against the wall before unhooking his hammer from his belt, "I…don't think it'd be a good idea to use this. Not yet, anyway."

"Well it's gotta be useful right?" Fae asked, sheathing his blade and flexing his wounded arm, "I mean isn't that like protocol now—whenever you get an item you're _going_ to have to use it at least _some point_ during the whole 'dungeon' quest-y thing."

"Dungeon Quest-y thing?" Link, Tetra, and I asked practically at the same time, "What the hell have you been _reading_ the last couple of years?" I finished.

"Jus'…all those adventure novels." He let out a loud laugh, "it's amazing that most of the people who _write_ that stuff don't even go out and experience the real thing!"

I let out a groan at that, "You _still _read those books?" before he could answer I held up my hand, "No. Don't answer that. It was stupid—of course you still read them."

"Well, stayin' on a boat out in the wide blue ocean never really does somethin' for your imagination—or boredom." He overdramatically shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't do all those fortune card game things you an' Di—Ven did."

I pretended not to notice the _almost_ slip up in his words and instead answered back, "I spent more time trying to _cook_ for you people than playing silly card games."

Fae let out a hiss under his breath, "Venny would _so_ slap you for saying that."

I almost rolled my eyes at that, "Right, she '_soooo_' probably would. Not."

"But—"

"I think we'd better go find the other kid before he gets eaten." I cut him off yet again, "We need to save the potions for the final battle in case you two go in and do something stupid to get yourselves killed."

"But I _won't_ do something stupid that would get me killed!" Both Link and Fae answered in unison before giving each other weird looks and then looking back down the hall.

Tetra walked forward until she was standing in front of all three of us, "But where could that Vaati guy _be_ anyway? I mean we're probably going to run into him eventually, unless he's more inept than we are at going through mazes—"

"Or if he's incredibly good at them." I added on under my breath, but even then she seemed to hear me.

"Or that. But then that just means we'll have to find 'im sooner. If he finds this 'Boss Key' or whatever the heck we need, before us and then can't _find _us then we'd just be stuck here looking for something that we aren't going to find. And _then_ if he's still lost and we _think_ he has the key we're in another bind—either we go to the door and he isn't there so we back track or—"

"I think we get it." I said, stepping forward as well, "But you're still right. The sooner we find him the better."

"Or else he'll get eaten and that _won't_ be pretty. Your sis," Fae directed his voice towards Link, "would probably freak."

And he actually scowled at that, "Does…does Aryll really care that much?" he faintly asked as he watched both Tetra and Fae walk on ahead of us.

I just shook my head and squeezed his shoulder gently, "They'll probably get to be good friends once this is all said and done with—but I think she'd freak out if any of us came back hurt. She's like you that way—you'd care if anyone came back hurt, right?"

His eyes widened as he jerked his head up to look at me, only to immediately look away, his bangs falling loosely into his eyes, "I…yeah…" he mumbled out before lowering his voice and muttering something else.

"Eh? What was that?" I asked though something told me he wasn't going to tell me what he said. Instead he flushed a light shade of pink and shook his head rapidly, making his bangs even further obscure his vision. I let out a sigh and moved my hand that had been resting on his shoulder up to tangle in his bangs, "When we get back these're going to get trimmed a bit—okay? You can barely see right now."

"But I _like them_ like this." He almost—_almost_ gave me the Evil Pout of Doom. But he didn't. Just barely. This wasn't something to pout over anyway.

"It's just a hair cut." I stated, "Not—even that, if ya think about it." He didn't seem convinced so I added on, "If it makes you feel better I might have to get Venus to cut my hair a bit in the back—it's getting a little long—"

"_No_!" I jolted at the sudden loudness of his voice. He was glaring up at me in a way that almost seemed threatening, "It looks good that length! Don't cut it!" Then almost immediately he seemed to realize exactly what he said, and an even deeper blush spread its way across his face.

And in a way that made him seem cuter, or more innocent, or _something. _Getting all embarrassed, "Fine, fine," I found myself trying hard to smile, "whatever floats your boat."

For a second his face still stayed red, but then, slowly, he mimicked my smile—or at least _tried _to—and quickened his pace. By quickened I mean he practically ran up to Tetra and Fae, who had both turned to stop and look back at us.

"Oi, Becky! Why're ya lagging behind?!" Fae shouted, looking annoyed, "We gotta go find mister Violet boy before he goes and gets even _more_ lost." He threw a look back over his shoulder, "an' from what I remember, we're gonna be on this stretch of…whatever this is…for a while."

I shook my head at that, "I wouldn't worry too much over 'Violet'. He calmed a bunch of Poe's before—I think a maze would be _easy_ compared to that."

For a second both Link and Tetra looked shocked, "He didn't say anything about that!" Tetra snapped, "Those Poe's can be dangerous! How the—_why_?"

I almost rolled my eyes at that, "_Yes_ we know Poe's are dangerous. But they're a common occurrence in graveyards—especially _really, reaaaaalllly _old ones that everyone tries to avoid at all costs!" I smirked silently in my head, wondering—whether it was a good thing or not, I didn't know or particularly care—how she would react.

And I was right, she _did_ react: her face paled for a moment, almost turning white, before, rather abruptly, she shook it off, "You didn't answer my first question!" Her voice was even louder than it had been before, and from the look on Link's face I could tell she was getting mad—he was backing away from her quickly.

"Well I think the answer's pretty obvious," Fae muttered and she glared over at him. He flinched for a moment before saying even louder, "What? You'd figure out about it _after_ this. Don't see why ya care all that much. The only thing's important to you is Linkie here, an'…Rupee's. Ton's of Rupees'." He was saying that to mean—and just that—but he didn't seem to realize how close to the mark it hit her.

I knew it had hit because of her face suddenly going pale again. Link actually had to steady her or else she wouldn't stumbled to the ground—maybe even fainted—but she got a hold of herself and _glared_ at Fae.

I was suddenly glad I was a bystander.

His yells and screams could be heard echoing off the walls of the maze we were in as she chased him down it, around a corner, and out of Link's and I's view. After his screaming had died down I had the sudden urge to laugh, "Well crap," I turned to Link who still looked surprised at Tetra's reaction, and scratched the back of my head, "I dunno about you but I think we got separated again."

"Again?" He looked up at me, his green eyes widening slightly in confusion, "There was a first time?" It was so innocent—and _he_ was just so innocent in general—that I knew he didn't say it to tease me. I doubt he even knew what that word meant. Or maybe he did. But I stopped my mind from thinking about it.

And it didn't work. But I replied anyway, "Well, _no_, but—y'aren't teasin' me are ya?" I brought what I was thinking of into the light, just like that, and honestly, I was expecting him to shake his head hurriedly—maybe blush in embarrassment, which would be 'cute' to see again—maybe even stutter a few times. But he didn't do any of those traditional things.

Instead he tilted his head a little more to the side, before slowly, steadily, shaking his head, "Teasing? Why would I tease about something like this?" His face went sour for a moment, "You only tease someone if they're--_'so effeminate that I can't tell what gender you are!'_."

From the expression on his face I knew he had been the one subjected to that kind of teasing, _'At least he knows what it is though.' _My mind interjected before I quickly shook my head, _'But that ain't good, no kid—boy—should go through _that _kind of teasing—' _I was afraid of what else I might tack onto that thought so I bluntly asked, "Okay. Who said that?"

He flinched slightly, immediately looking down at his feet, "_Someone_." He wasn't even going to tell me. Great.

"Kid—" I started, but just as the word left my mouth I knew I said something wrong. Link squeezed his eyes shut, gripping his sword with one hand, before dashing off after Fae and Tetra. And suddenly I found myself alone again, "What the crap?! Is this 'Abandon Linebeck' day?!" I shouted, hearing my own voice echo of the walls this time, and for a moment I was fine, listening to Link's retreating footsteps—I knew I couldn't run as fast as him, and I didn't want to waste that much energy anyway—and my own voice reverberating against the walls.

That's when it hit me again. I was _alone_. Sure, I had these arrows with me, an' I knew how to use 'em, but I couldn't help feel like I was _afraid_. Crap. I gripped my bow tighter as I called out again, "Link!" His footsteps were getting fainter and I only _hoped _that meant he was slowing down…

Because I heard a whole new set of footsteps coming from somewhere ahead of me as well. I forced myself to move ahead anyway, trying my best to make as little sound as humanely possible—which was just about _im_possible, because of the way the damn _floor_ was made, _'Remind me to ask who the hell built this place_.' I thought to myself as I stepped on a particularly loose tile, it slid only an inch but the sound grated out around my ears and into the air, _'they need to renovate the damn place_.'

But another thought refuted that almost instantly, _'But they _can't_. Remember? They couldn't even go _near_ this place_.'

"Tch, I know, I know." It unnerved me that even while whispering my voice was suddenly way too loud, "Dammit, Kid, I hope ya stopped." I muttered again, this time not even trying to keep my voice down, and, consequently, as I reached a supposedly dead-end—which we had found out by accident—tunnel veering off from the main one, the faint footsteps I heard earlier got that much louder. Double Crap.

I raised my bow and readied an arrow, pointing it _right_ at the entrance, only to feel something sharp, and very, _very_ painful, dig into my upper right shoulder. I hissed out in pain, staggering almost to my knees, when I felt the sharp pointy long thing jab at my arm again. It more than just tore the skin, I could feel as much—I couldn't even grip my bow anymore. As I heard it clunk loudly to the ground I knew, in my own special way, I was screwed. I knew 'hero's' or at least people who wanted to _live_ through a dungeon like this, were always told _never_ to close their eyes when they were in the middle of a fight. But I wasn't a hero. Hell, I wasn't even a warrior of any kind!

—that and old habits die hard. My eyes were shut in an instant. And I was wishing to the great power of Din that I wouldn't die. Or at least if I did my death wouldn't be as painful.

And apparently she listened—and ignored the second half of my prayer. The monster, I couldn't even begin to name what the hell it was, cried out in pain as a blur of purple, grey, and red flashed by me. A few seconds later and the huge rabid-pig goblin spear-wielding _thing _poofed away in a familiar swirl of black and purple smoke, and there, standing in the middle of it, not even _breathing_ hard—from what I could tell—was none other than 'Violet'.

Or Vaati. I think he'd prefer Vaati.

He stared at me for a moment, like he had when I first laid eyes on his—he was looking at me like he _knew_ something. Something more than I did. It was unnerving, but the look didn't last long before he was by my side, pulling me into the supposedly dead-end area he had just come from, "Do you have some potions left?" He asked in a strangely more caring voice than I had heard before.

I couldn't speak but I at least shrugged the bag off my shoulders—faintly wondering if Sakura had decided at some point to squeeze out from all the bottles, seeing as she hadn't complained the entire time—watching as he shuffled through it before successfully pulling out a bottle of disgusting red liquid. He uncorked it slowly before handing it to me. I gripped it as best I could in my left hand before raising it to my lips and taking a sip. The sour, and faintly _cherry_ tasting, medicine slid down my throat and a sickeningly thick, but too runny, sort of way until the bottle's contents were completely gone.

"Good." Again his voice sounded more human as he took the bottle from me, "You don't have any bandages. But it's just a small wound—compared to your arm."

"H-How small…?" I managed to choke out, still feeling the abrupt sting as Vaati placed his inhumanly _cold_ hands on my back.

"The potion might take care of most of it." I couldn't see his face, but his tone was suspicious, "There was little damage done to the muscle—but…it seems to be healing."

If a stare could burn, I could swear his was now, "Really? Maybe it was…just…_scratched_." I tried to laugh, but I still hurt too much to speak and he could tell. He moved around back so that I could see him fully, and he busied himself for a moment, putting the bottle back into the bag—even_ corking_ it for me—and counting the potions left.

Then he looked back up at me, "Maybe." He answered my earlier statement, "The others?"

"Ran off." I waved my left hand down the way we had come from, "_literally_. Don't know where the hell they are, but where were _you_?"

"Here." I pointed to the dead end, scowling slightly as if he noticed something, "They should come back."

"I'm sure they will once they realize I'm gone." My voice was a little strained, but it was getting easier to talk, "They might even be comin' back now."

"Good."

I knew I probably shouldn't ask but I did anyway, "But what the hell were you doing _here_? Hiding?"

"Doing something." That left too much to the imagination, and he obviously realized that. Scowling a little he continued, "I found something. Interesting. But I need three more people." He really seemed to hate completing his sentences—_'Or he might just not like me_'—but he said what he needed to, and that was usually the _point_ of conversations.

"So 'is like a switch?" I asked and he nodded his head, "But where the hell is it? All I see is a brick wall."

"With an invisible lock." His voice sounded louder, almost confident, a smirk—that really, _really_ bugged me for some reason—on his lips, "You didn't notice it."

"Well how could I notice it?" I shifted a little more so that I was leaning against one of the walls, "Dungeons aren't my area of expertise. That an' it's dark."

"Light?" He didn't look so thrilled by that concept, fiddling with his pale red—or reddish purple, or maybe it was pink? I couldn't tell—"Who needs—" he cut himself off with a shake of his head, "Maybe they'll have a lantern."

"That'd be amazing." I sarcastically replied, "We'd be better off if we found the damn dungeon map."

"If you did you would have seen this." He tapped on the dead end wall lightly, "But a lantern is better."

"And where the hell do you think a lantern _is_ in this place? There're torches, sure, but," I shook my head, "They go out way too easily."

"Maybe." Vaati still hadn't taken his eyes off the dead end wall, it was almost like he was tracing a pattern of some sort. It seemed to amuse him enough to get him to stop talking and, no matter _what_ I said, he wouldn't listen. Or he had selective hearing—he _did_ have huge ears, so I wasn't sure exactly _how_ that was possible—and really _didn't _hear me. Whatever it was, I wound up watching his hand movements as well, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the passageway. I could even start to make out how some of the bricks making up the wall had special patterns to it.

A moon, A sun, A star, A cloud, A half circle, and then what looked like a crescent moon.

Vaati was tracing the cement filling that held each brick in place, and separated them slightly from each other so that they weren't completely touching. First the sun, then cloud, then half circle, then moon, then star, then cloud, then crescent moon, then repeat…

That's when I heard it, the voices of—well, mostly _Fae's_ voice, "How the fuck could you leave him _behind_?!" He was yelling at someone, and that never was a good thing, "You—I can understand if _you_ did that," something told me he was talking about Tetra when he said 'You', "Or even me, maybe, but _you_."

He was yelling at Link.

"He said he was _sorry_," Tetra's voice rang out in defense, "But right now we need to find them." For whatever reason she actually sounded worried, "You don't think they're in another trap, do you?"

"Beats me." They were practically right outside the entrance to the dead end, they would probably pass us by if Vaati or I didn't say anything. And thankfully Vaati chose this point to kill the selective hearing thing. He slowly turned his head and stood up. He slowly walked over to the entrance—and disappeared for a moment. Then I heard Fae exclaim, "—the _hell_?! Violet! I found Violet—don't kill me!"

I didn't see it but I was sure Vaati was pinning the stupid loud mouth to the wall, "I won't." I heard him reply, his voice icy, "but I need you to come with me."

"Why?" They all asked in unison.

"I found something."

"Linebeck?" Link asked, sounding hopeful and more than just a little worried.

'_Well he should be. He _knows_ I can't fight.' _The selfish part of my brain stated rather loudly. And I couldn't help but agree with it. Just a little bit.

"Him too." Vaati passed off my finding like I was just an object. The brat, "This way."

"But isn't that a dead end?" Tetra asked, sounding just as suspicious as I probably would have—if I hadn't been so hurt when he dragged me over here.

"Maybe." He was evading that question and for a split second I had to wonder what the _hell_ he was leading us into.

And was there another reason why the hell he asked if we had a lantern? I suddenly didn't want to know the answer if there was.

Instead I stood up, using the wall for help, and turned to face them. Link saw me first and I had the strangest feeling that he probably would have _hugged_ me—if he didn't notice I was hurt, which _how_ he knew in this darkness, I could only guess. But the hand on his shoulder also seemed to stop him.

Fae obviously noticed, "Becky!" He cried out with a relieved sigh, "Don't go running off on us! I was actually worried!"

"I'm not the one who ran off." I replied, stepping back against the dead-end a little more as he stepped forward, "Or correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Doesn't Think Before He Speaks."

He flinched but then shrugged the title off, "Jus' statin' the—" he flinched again as Tetra glared at him, "—I mean…so what's here that ya wanna show us?"

"Do you have a lantern?"

"Nooo…?"

Vaati sighed, "Fine. We can do it without one, it might be a little hard though." He walked over to the wall, and placed his hand on it, before turning back to look at the rest of the group, "There's an invisible lock here."

"What?"

"Patterns on the bricks." I added on for him, "Y'can't see 'em really well unless you stare at it for a while." Vaati seemed slightly surprised at my sudden knowledge, but nodded his head for me to continue, "You just press the stones in the right order and it opens the door."

"But what are the symbols?" Tetra asked, narrowing her eyes, "It really does look like a plain wall to me."

"I can't see anythin' either." Fae agreed, sounding skeptical, "You sure you aren't imagining the patterns?"

"Maybe." Vaati again used a single word that could mean way too many things, "But I've been through it. The pattern—"

"Sun, cloud, sunset, moon, star, cloud, sunrise, right?" I filled in again before he could speak. His eyes widened just a little more in shock and I explained, "Those are the symbols and the order you press them in, right? I was watching you."

He stared at me for a moment longer before saying, "You really_ are _useful."

That was blunt.

"Are you _sure_ though?" Tetra still sounded like she didn't believe us, her voice riddled with suspicion that _just wouldn't leave_, for whatever the hell reason. It was getting annoying. If it hadn't already passed 'annoying' yet.

"You mean you don't believe me?" I heard the change in the monotonous tone the purple haired kid usually had, it made him sound eerily innocent in such a wrong sort of way, "It's right here." He touched each stone, in the order I had said, and suddenly—a literal _lock_ appeared, shining brightly in some sort of translucent solid…_light_…before dropping to the ground and disappearing.

"What the crap?!" Fae practically leapt back as the bricks in the dead end began to swirl and deform, twist, and the reshape itself. Then it did something that even freaked me out. It started to suck Vaati in. Then it got me, somehow, and before I knew it I was on the other side.

'_I think I know why Vaati asked if they found a lantern again.'_ I thought as I stared around at the, well, darkness. I couldn't see much beyond the hand in front of my face—and if I couldn't see much then everyone else was probably blind.

"Well…" Fae's voice startled me when he practically yelled in my ear, "it's definitely dark in here."

I shifted away from him immediately before responding, "Yes, it is."

Fae let out a short laugh for before turning to look at Vaati, who had somehow appeared next to him, even though he went through first, "Well it looks like you're more useful than I thought."

Vaati didn't reply, instead, he took a step forward, carefully testing each step like he was afraid he'd fall off an unseen cliff or ledge. Which he probably would. It was so dark that it wouldn't surprise me. He took a few more steps before turning back to face us, "Be careful. The floor's weak."

"Really?" Fae, being the not so bright idiot that he was, tested it for himself by hopping up and down in place, "It doesn't feel—"

The next thing I heard was Link's loud intake of breath as he latched himself onto my arm. Followed by the familiar sound of air at a really high speed 'wooshing' past my ears. I was falling. But I could feel the floor still firm under my feet.

That is, until it slid away. And for the umpteenth time I had to wonder why the hell all these things had to happen to me.

'But I'm not even supposed to be here to begin with.' That was the last thought that rang through my head before the darkness seemed to get even darker, and we landed, soundlessly, on a ground that felt way too weird to be normal.

I had that bad feeling again. The sickening feeling that knotted its way around in my stomach, making me feel hot with nervousness, but ice cold with fear at the same time. It didn't help that I couldn't see more than a few feet in front of me. That and I could swear shapes were forming and reforming out of the shadows around us.

Suddenly Link let go of my arm, and made some sort of strangling noise that I knew couldn't be good. I turned in the direction he should have been in, only to see him being dragged off into the murky darkness around us.

"Well crap." I found myself saying out loud, "Everyone really is abandoning me today."

--

**Ahah. Poor Linebeck, being abandoned all alone in the darkness. He could get attacked at any moment. Oh wait. That's a bad thing –whacks self on head- me and my sleep deprived brain –wrote this at 7AM in the morning after going to bed at like 2AM- But yeah, like I said in the very beginning, this chapter didn't go well at all (my laptop **_**ate it twice**_** when I tried to save it on my disk to bring it over to this computer–was lucky she saved it in two places-) but regardless, I'm proud with the end result and it's a new chapter so: enjoy!**

**Loved it, Have CC, Questions, Suggestions/Guesses, Send them in a review! I almost have 80 reviews for this fanfic! –is happy about that-**

**Until the next chapter**

**-Harmony283**


	17. Don't Panic

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**Chapter 17: Don't Panic**

**By Harmony283**

**Authors Note: **Well it's official. This year my teachers absolutely _don't_ want anyone to have any free time. I started this on the first week of school (after finishing _Breaking Dawn _in about two days), but haven't had a chance to finish it until now. –bows head in apology- but anyway, in this chapter Linebeck continues his search for our blond hero, and, by chance, actually ends up finding him. But it's not over yet! What happens when, out of the darkness, some mysterious man-person-_thing _attacks? What if Link is too hurt to defend himself, and all Linebeck can do is dodge? Who will help save them? Read and find out!

**WARNING(S): **Mostly blood, and violence, though I tried hard not to be _too_ descriptive, but it warrants a warning anyway.

--

'_Don't panic, don't panic,' _I kept trying to tell myself as I continued through the darkness, taking one step at a time, bow drawn and ready to use if need be, _'Who the hell am I kidding? Any normal person _would_ panic!' _I tried to shake the end of that thought off, but failed. Miserably. And I tripped.

It occurred to me then that the ground was a _lot _further down than it was before, _'Is that normal?' _I knew I wasn't going to get an answer for that, but no one'd kill me for asking. I stood up as quickly as I could, checked my bow—which I could barely see in this inky darkness that kept getting blacker—and brushed myself off before starting again.

And for a while I walked through the darkness, peering through the darkness with my eyes as best I could, to _try_ and find any source of light anywhere ahead of me. This focus was probably what made it even easier to realize that—one, the floor was slanting, and two, the ground was getting softer. If that made any sense, _'Did the tile stop?' _I wondered to myself, _'How far down _am_ I?' _

My foot caught against something hard, and definitely not something I expected to be in the middle of the road…path…whatever. And for a second I tensed, but it didn't move. Then, slowly, I lifted my foot and pressed down on it. It made a faint 'crunch' sound, like it was made of wood, and then I kicked it and I saw a piece break off. It was definitely wood. The way it was shaped made it look almost like a root from a tree. A fairly _large_ sized root—of some sort—but it more than proved that I wasn't under the Temple anymore, not really. Unless it had trees growing in it, which I doubted.

'_Which means there must be another opening somewhere.' _That thought disturbed me, but almost immediately another thought cropped up, _'Then again I didn't get here normally. And this path isn't paved either—' _This thought was quickly cut off by another, _'—which makes me wonder why the hell it was paved in the _first place_. Do the Priestess usually come down here?' _

I shoved that thought immediately away. I didn't need to think about whatever the hell rituals that went on in this damn place. From the look on Harlee's face—or just _from_ looking at-at any _part_ of her—it wasn't good.

'_But this path can't be that much farther. I dunno how long I've been down here but she wouldn't be able to walk this.' _I wished vainly that I had a light. The darkness seemed to deepen even further the more I walked, but also mixing with it was this other feeling that I had felt only a few times before.

The feeling of dread. The sick twinge of not-quite fear, but close enough in comparison, racing it's way along my spine. The knots it created in my stomach didn't help much either. And for the _third_ time—or _thirtieth, _I couldn't remember—I wonder what the _hell_ monsters with tentacles had against Link. The kid never did anything to them…except chop them off every once in a while. But they grew like starfish, right? Like crabs who lose a claw? But that didn't ease this awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach. It just made it worse.

"You'd better be okay, kid," I breathed out before a strangely familiar taste landed on my tongue. Salt. Or rather, fresh air, something I hadn't tasted—even _faintly—_since stepping into the Temple, _'That must mean I'm close to an exit!' _my mind supplied for me, and I quickened my pace…

Only to come to a screeching halt two seconds later. The taste—the _smell_—had suddenly gone rancid. I had the strangest feeling of there being an opening on my left, even though it looked just like a continuation of the inky darkness, but the smell told me _something_ had to be there. It was strong, mixing in with the slightly salty air was the metallic taste of blood…and some other scent that basically reminded me of a dead pig with it's intestines ripped out.

I shuddered, _not_ a pleasant sight. It made me want to silently _gag_, but I held it in as best I could, and took a step to my left. The knot in my stomach tightened, and the fear was there again—even stronger than before—but I didn't hesitate, I continued walking, and the fact that I didn't hit a wall told me that yes there was an opening. In fact, the path might've just naturally turned this way.

After all, it couldn't be so easy—I couldn't just _walk out_ from some mysterious other opening, which would've probably made this whole damn journey that much easier, out into broad daylight. Link wouldn't be there either. It was more likely that he was killing off whatever the hell had grabbed him, and, being the instinctual being that he _was_, he'd probably be running after the final boss.

'_Did we ever find the Boss Key?' _That thought suddenly hit me, _'I fell so…I don't know.' _My pace slowed slightly as another idea hit me, _'what if we don't even _need_ a Boss Key? Or what if it's down here and I just passed it?' _

I shook both thoughts away and quickened my pace again. It was useless thinking about something like that. Something I didn't know the answer to. It never helped in the long run—it just made my head hurt, _'Link probably never thinks about it either. But then he never really _did_ say how he found all those Boss Key's in the dungeons before this.' _

I suddenly felt bad for sending him into all those dungeons alone. Even _if_ he said he could handle it—and would come out with bruises, and in a nearly-collapsed state. But I wouldn't think of those thoughts either. Link would be fighting, and I'd probably be useless if I thought about it too much, _'Though I'd probably be useless anyway.' _I thought bemusedly, _'I can't see a damn thing. Just black, black, black. Some good these arrows'll do.'_

I tried hard not to think of that either as I continued towards the sickening smell, deeper and deeper into the underground pathway, until I felt the path open up—I couldn't _see_ that I had walked through an open door at the end—but it suddenly didn't feel as compressed. Even the disgusting scent seemed to decrease. But only for a few seconds, when I walked in further the smell was renewed, and it smelled even _worse_ than before.

Then I saw it, even through the darkness, the glint of a blade. It was the one Link had used since he stole it from some monster. It was lodged in the ground a few feet ahead of me. Which meant Link was virtually defenseless—_'Because if he uses the hammer the whole place might fall'_, Or so the kid had put himself, _'How the hell did he use that _other_ hammer before? I know Ceila was there to help, but…'_

My thought immediately derailed when I felt a tremor run through the ground beneath my feet, followed shortly by a hallowed out screech and the sound of something heavy hit the ground. I had the sudden feeling that I should _move_, or else I'd probably get squashed, crushed, or…or _caught_.

I moved towards the sword, knowing that if it had been the one he used, he would probably look for it until he _found_ it. It was actually lighter than I thought—he could probably even throw it at some monster and have it do a lot of damage. But I pushed that aside when I heard footsteps coming towards me through the blackness. Then I heard the heavy breathing, and I saw, just faintly, the outline of someone.

That someone was Link. And I had to force myself _not_ to take a step back. I couldn't see him very well, and now I was sure I didn't _want_ to. From what I could tell, he was bleeding, badly, on his left arm, and his clothes seemed…_darker_ than before, like they were stained. That worried me, and I quickly felt around for the pouch I had at my side. I was pretty sure some of the bottles _didn't_ survive the rather rude landing, but some _had_ to. For his sake.

"Link." I found myself say when he was just a few steps away—I was _sure_ he could see me now, his eyesight couldn't be _that_ bad—and he jumped, like he hadn't heard anything for a while. I called out again, "Link, it's me, Linebeck." His shoulders immediately relaxed and he took a hesitant step forward.

His foot caught against some unseen bump in the dirt ground beneath us, and he stumbled forward for the last couple of steps until his face hit my chest. I steadied him, pressing my hand gently against his shoulder until he was able to regain enough balance to stand up straight, but something still seemed…off. I lifted my hand briefly, and though I still couldn't see it clearly, I knew what it was. Blood. He was bleeding…_badly_.

I used my free hand to search through the pouch at my side, flinching as my hand caught on some broken glass—I was right, one of the bottles _had_ broken in my fall—before I found what I had been looking for. I quickly pulled the Red Potion out, uncorked it, and handed it to Link. A second later—I had startled him _again_—he took it from my hand and tried to drink from it, his hands shaking the entire time, causing some to spill down his chin.

Once the red liquid was completely gone he handed the bottle back to me, wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve a second later, before his expression turned to one of disgust, and his spit on the soil next to his sword.

"You okay, kid?" I found myself asking, even though I could already tell he _wasn't_ okay, "I mean—can you walk?"

I thought I saw him nod his head, before stopping and slowly shaking it, "I'll…be _fine_. Did you…?" he paused, taking in a gulp of the rancid air that I was sure he was used to by now, "A-and how did you…?" he didn't even bother to finish his last sentence, but from the breathiness in his voice, I doubted he _could_.

I could also guess along the lines of what he was trying to ask, "No I didn't find the others—they're probably still looking for the Goddamn Boss Key, back at the temple. And…I found just cuz I'm lucky like that." I tried to keep the sarcasm at a minimum, but he heard it anyway.

"_back_? We aren't…at the…temple?" He hadn't asked what I thought he would, but he probably would've asked it after seeing how long it took us to get back.

"Apparently. Unless trees grow in the Temple." I said with a shrug, "There might be another way out back a ways, but regardless let's get _out_ of here." I tried hard not to breathe, but I knew the smell had gotten stronger, "I'll get sick if I breathe in anymore of this crap."

Link silently agreed and picked up his sword from the floor before turning back to look up at me. I didn't need to ask where his hammer was—since I _knew_ he must still have it, it was probably in one of the many unseen pouches, pockets, and other hiding places that were somehow worked into his tunic and undershirt—I had more to worry about. Like the fact that his eyes couldn't seem to focus, and the dark liquid, which I know assumed was either _blood_, or some sick fluid from the recently dead whatchamicallit, kept running down the side of his face.

"You sure you can walk?" I asked, fully ready to give him a piggyback ride if I needed to.

"I'll…be fine." He breathed out, continuing on past me until I could barely see him again.

I slowly started to follow after him, when something made me freeze, _"If you don't run into any monsters, that is." _For some strange second I felt like someone else had just gotten inside my head and made me think that. I shivered, _'I sure as hell hope not.' _

'_Oh but it's more than likely.' _That…definitely wasn't how I usually thought. I turned my head slightly to the side, squinting even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see far, _'This darkness conceals them well, doesn't it, huu?' _the thought continued—and I _knew_ it wasn't mine. It couldn't be.

"Linebeck?" I heard Link call from somewhere in front of me, "What's wrong?" I hadn't realized it, but I was growling—or…I _was_.

'_It also makes it easier to separate people. Isn't that wonderful?' _The voice laughed and I visibly—or not so visibly, in this darkness—flinched.

"Link, c'mere."

He didn't ask why, and I was glad for that, because I knew, and _he_ knew, just how quickly we got separated—or abducted, in Link's case—last time. Sad thing was whatever—or _who_ever—was invading my mind seemed to know that too.

Well crap.

He could move faster too.

In a split second I had my bow readied, but I couldn't aim, even _I_ had better eyesight than Link in this murky darkness, and I didn't wanna risk shooting him by mistake. Link didn't move an inch from his spot either, hovering right next to me, his sword drawn, though I wasn't exactly sure he could use it either.

'_Even a battle-worn hero would have problems fighting in the dark,' _I mused over, _'So how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?' _

'_Simple,' _I tightened my grip on my bow as I heard the intruders voice ring out through my mind, _'you don't.' _

And then I distinctly felt a brush of wind _right_ past my ear. Link felt it too and stepped closer to me.

'_My aren't you two tense? This should be fun, huu? Or should I get this over with?' _The voice mocked before I felt another brush of wind, this time against my wounded—but rapidly healing—right arm.

Then Link cried out, and staggered away from me. I heard the dull clang as his sword hit the earth, but the fact that I heard nothing else worried me. So I, cautiously, called out, "Link? Hey, kid, you alright?" It was a stupid question but—

I heard another dull thud, and the ground started to shake, "Yeah I-I'm fine," I heard the kid say, though he was breathing hard.

Translation: He would fight even if I caught onto his lie.

"Whatever you say," I muttered out before narrowing my eyes and searching the passageway in front of us.

'_Why do you always check in front, huu? Why not behind? Or better yet, above?' _I immediately focused my arrow upward, and let the string loose. A few seconds later and I heard laughter—laughter that I was almost entirely _positive_ wasn't in my head.

"Wh-what?" Apparently it really _wasn't_ in my head, Link sounded surprised, "Who…?" he didn't get much of a chance to say more than that before he had to dodge…well…_something_.

'_We'll be royally screwed if we don't get the hell out of here.' _I thought, turning to where I thought Link had dodged to and saying softly enough for him to hear, "We can't stay here!" As if he didn't already know that.

When at a disadvantage: run.

"But—" and of course he tried to disagree with me.

"Right now isn't time to be heroic—we're at a _disadvantage _here." I hissed out, "Even _I_ can see that." No pun intended.

Thankfully the kid saw my reason without anymore persuasion—almost being hit by whatever the heck it was seemed to speed that decision up quite a bit—and he stayed close as we backtracked our way through the darkness, not even caring that we may actually run into a wall.

'_I'd be surprised if the kid ever wanted to go into some dark and creepy dungeon after this.' _But I knew that was wishful thinking on my part. Half the time he probably didn't _have_ a choice. Someone _always_ needed to be saved, or some object _always_ needed to be obtained that just _had _to be hidden in the deepest darkest part of a dungeon. And he'd go, seemingly without any fear, or second thoughts—or _anything_.

That thought made me sick to my stomach.

Because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him either.

_'I can't think about that right now!' _I roughly shook the thought away, quickening my pace and at the same time making sure Link was behind me. The kid was following closely enough, but I couldn't ignore his heavy breathing—if this kept up I might just have to _carry_ him out. Not that I minded, but that definitely wasn't a good sign, _'We still need to find the main Boss of this dungeon, and he's one of the only ones here who can fight decently.' _

Because I sure as hell didn't wanna join in on a _boss_ fight. I'd just get in the damn way and I _knew_ it. But if this kept up—if Link got any worse—then there'd be _two_ sitting ducks, _'I don't wanna drag the kid with me…' _even though I knew I was probably stretching it to think that the kid could run for however heck it took us to get back to wherever the hell we were going and _then_ back through the damn maze to find the damn key that we probably _still_ didn't know where the hell it was—

My train of thought practically derailed as I heard two very, very _bad_ sounds echo off through the darkness. One, was the clang of metal against dirt, and the sound of a body following shortly afterwards.

_Shit_.

I skidded to a halt before turning around, a little more than aware that somehow the tunnel seemed _bigger_—or wider—than last time. Or maybe I hadn't been paying attention, but it still felt that way. Thankfully I was close enough to the kid so that I could still faintly see his outline, and the outline of the sword on the ground next to him. But my focus was drawn more to the…_figure_…standing a little ways passed him. It almost seemed to blend in with the dark surroundings, but I could still see him.

And I really didn't like what I saw.

His hair was long, reaching down to probably his waist, but bits and pieces of it stuck out at odd angles, like he had just rolled out of bed. His clothes were in even _worse_ condition—they look matted and twisted, clinging to him like they had just been saturated with water. But it was too dark to _be_ water.

I felt my stomach heave as the—person? Thing?—raised his hand. It was deformed beyond recognition, almost like claws than actual fingers. He let out a startlingly _human_ laugh before dashing forward—or backward—or _some_ direction—into the darkness. It was like the walls around us didn't apply to him. He could pass straight through them, like one of those damn Poe things.

'_Well if that doesn't put us at another disadvantage I don't know what the hell does!' _I thought, almost humorously, as I took a step forward towards Link. I could be seeing things, but the kid really didn't look like he'd be strong enough to make the journey back—walking, at least. I could still pretend I had no idea what was still staining his clothing so quickly—despite having him drink the potion I had given him—but I knew at least some of it had to be his own blood. Forget stamina—if he lost too much blood there would be no way—_no way_—

I heard a grunt as Link tried his best to stand, only to topple over again as I felt a whiz of air graze the side of my neck. I had the odd feeling that I really shouldn't turn around.

"Oh? And why not, huu? I'd like to see your face when you die, huuu.'" That voice _definitely_ wasn't in my head anymore.

"Linebeck!" I heard Link cry out from a few feet in front of me, it sounded like he was straining against something, probably his own legs, in effort to get up and _do_ something, "Duck!"

I felt myself ducking as he said, and I felt another rush of wind, this time right by the top of my head. I gripped my bow even firmer in my hand and swung it around, _hoping_ I would hit him, even though knowing that I probably wouldn't.

And I didn't, my bow went through thin air, and when I turned around I felt another familiar rush, this time by the side of my face.

"Are you _trying_ to dodge?" The voice hissed out, "Stay still!"

"An' why the _hell_ would I do that?!" I shouted back, trying hard not to feel marginally stupid for not really knowing where I was yelling.

"Because I want this to be fun!" The voice, decidedly _male_, taunted back, "And it's no fun if I can't add your blood to the earth that's seen so much blood already!" I didn't really understand what he meant by that, but suddenly I _really_ didn't want to be in this tunnel before. I had the same sick feeling I had when first arriving here on this island continent. The bad thing was, the-the-_he_ noticed, "Oh good. You're scared. You should be. This place ain't holy, never has been. Can it really be? It needs to be purged, y'know, wiped out! It'd make things a helluva lot easier for people like me."

For an instant I saw him, he was coming at me again, but his features were more defined, almost like the darkness around us had lifted somewhat. I could almost see him clearly enough to dodge with the use of my eyes, and not just 'luck'.

The guy seemed to realize my dodging was deliberate—even though I wasn't dodging him by much—and he stopped, turning to face the direction we had been going before he stopped us. For a moment his face was blank—but the fact that I could even see his _expression_ now told me either we were close to an entrance—one being made, or a natural one—or that someone was coming down the tunnel with a lantern.

"What the…?!" The man-boy-person-_guy_—hissed out, backing away a few steps when the darkness seemed to let up even more, "Who is…?" He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before he had to dodge…dodge _something_. It looked like a big black—or purple?—ball of energy. Thankfully it didn't go anywhere near me, but when it whizzed past, and then dissipated a few feet behind me with a weird crackling sound, I was _really_ glad it didn't. I wasn't even sure where the hell it had _come from_.

Another whizzed by almost immediately afterwards, and this time I could clearly see the purple static around it. It was followed almost immediately by another, then another, before finally the guy couldn't dodge fast enough and one hit his shoulder…

Turning his entire arm to stone.

The guy didn't even get a chance to respond, or move—he looked so horrified that the attack had hit him—before another ball came whizzing out of the slightly-not-as-dark darkness. This time it hit his right leg. The guy seemed to snap out of it at this point, but it didn't look like it'd do him much good.

"Who the…?" the guy strangled out, taking a quick glance at his arm and leg before shooting his gaze back up to somewhere ahead of us, "Who's _there_?"

I didn't expect whoever the hell it was that was helping us to show themselves, but they did.

I wasn't that surprised.

Vaati stood there, or leaned there, against one of the dirt walls with his right hand outstretched, and his left dangling at his side with a lantern firmly at it's side. His eyes, which looked like they almost _shone_ in the small light of the flickering candle, met mine, before shifting to look at Link, who was still somewhere behind me. He pushed himself away from the wall, with more effort than I thought he needed, and bent down. For a second I couldn't understand _what_ the hell he was doing, but then he placed the lantern down—freeing both of his hands—and I understood. He'd be ready to fight one on one if the guy somehow decided he could move even _with_ two unusable limbs.

What I wasn't expecting was the almost maniacal laughter coming from our attacker. He laughed for what felt like forever—the sound ringing off the dirt walls more than it probably should have—before stopping and just grinning, "You?" He jeered, "What are _you_? What is someone _like_ you? Doing in a place like this? Huuu?"

Vaati's eyes narrowed, his lips setting in a small frown, before he answered, "Here to retrieve these two."

"Oh really, huuu?" Again the guy almost seemed to be teasing, "And why is that, huu?"

"We just found what we were looking for." He replied back, his voice ringing out with cold annoyance, "That's all. Now let them pass."

"And why should I?"

"Because you're half stoned and can't even move." The purple haired boy stated, "And I'm _not_ afraid of 'playing dirty' as a certain someone calls it."

I would've laughed had this been any other situation. He had obviously gotten that from Fae. The idiot. Affecting people before he even really _knew_ them.

"Playing dirty, huu?" the guy barked out a laugh, "Try it, huu. It should be interesting, huu."

The guy didn't see, and Link obviously _couldn't_ see it from where he was behind me, but I did. In that quick—faster than probably humanely possible—Vaati was up, a half-an arms length away. His palm was laid flat against the other guys chest, I could see the static playing off his pale skin. He had used that attack again—and at such a close range. He probably won, but I was more worried about the claw-like hand of the guy he just 'won' against.

It was gripping the shoulder of the same hand the kid—teen—had used to attack him with. The grip didn't _look_ tight, but Vaati's face mirrored the pain I was sure would've been on that other guys face, had a statue been able to _make_ an expression. Because really, that was what that guy was now. A statue. The static was slowly fading from Vaati's hand, instead flowing up the other guy's body, turning whatever it touched into a perfect stone replica of the original.

Vaati didn't even wait when the statue like encasement closed around the clawed hand that was holding him. He jerked his arm, and the hand 'broke' off. I was sure statues didn't bleed—it wouldn't be normal if they did. But then, this one was—bleeding like a normal human. And Vaati didn't seem to care.

Not that I was expecting him to.

He looked up at me, then past me towards Link, before saying, "Let's go. The others are waiting." I couldn't form any response to that as he turned away and walked back over to where he had set the lantern down. Once he had it firmly in his hand he turned back to face us, "You should carry him. He's hurt." He stated, again too blandly to really _respond_ to.

"An' you're not hurt?" I found myself saying anyway. He seemed mutely surprised, but quickly hid his right hand behind him, "I'll be fine. It's just a few scratches. They'll heal. Now let's hurry."

"To go off and fight the big bad Boss?" I questioned back, "Ya _do_ realize that Link here probably can't fight." I felt the boy stiffen—he had somehow come up right behind me when I hadn't been paying attention—at my words, and he was probably scowling at me.

"Which is why I said we need to hurry. We…_they_ found a Fairy Fountain shortly after you…fell." His face contorted a bit, like he was almost remembering something funny—or incredibly stupid**(1)**—before it flashed back to his normal stoic expression.

"R-Really?" The kid murmured, stepping up so that he was standing next to me, "That's…rare. But…h-how did you…?" He didn't seem to have enough breath to finish his sentence, but Vaati seemed to understand what he was trying to stay.

"I found another path down here." His response was stiff, though, as if he didn't want to acknowledge that Link was the one who asked him a question, "It's connected to the Fairy Spring. There are…a lot of stairs though. So you'd best not trip on the way up." For some reason it sounded like he was talking to a little kid—which I was assuming he considered Link to be—but the kid didn't seem to mind.

'_Why should he? I call 'im 'kid' enough.' _I humorlessly thought as I watched the kid take another dizzy step forward, _'But he hates it.' _

I tried hard not to look at the recently created statue as I walked past it, following Vaati, and a much disoriented Link, towards the unseen staircase that I somehow missed. We reached it in a matter of minutes—which was honestly _surprising_. It was right at the start of the sloped pathway. I could've tumbled into it if I had just been walking on the other side of the tunnel.

Vaati walked up the first few steps before stopping and looking back at us once more, "No really, I wasn't lying." He murmured, "You really _will_ have to carry him." He nodded towards Link, who again didn't seem to be paying much attention to us as he tried to find where the first step was.

Before he could fully balance himself on it, I gently grabbed his shoulder, startling him enough to make him jump. He stared dazedly up at me, but I had the odd feeling he was far too gone—lost a little _too much_ blood—to really realize he was looking at me.

"C'mon kid," I shifted my bow onto my back, and hoisted him up in my arms, mildly surprised by how, well, he wasn't _light_, but he certainly wasn't the heaviest thing I ever had to lug around. He struggled for a moment, seeming to snap a bit out of his blood-loss haze enough to realize that he wasn't firmly on the ground, before relaxing a bit. He had tired himself out. Just with struggling. I looked back up at Vaati, who was staring me right in the eyes now, "How far is it?" I asked, and he seemed to understand what I meant.

"Not too far. We'll get there with less talking. Then he turned abruptly around and began to ascend the stairs.

He was a few steps ahead of me, just on the borderline of the lanterns light, before I decided to follow him. I wasn't exactly sure—_yeah_ I was tired, I had done way more in terms of 'exercising' than I had done in I didn't _know_ how long, but I was sure I had seen it. Something black, alternating between hovering, and landing, on Vaati's shoulder. It almost looked like some sort of demented bat with four small wings**(2)**.

I'd have to ask him about that later.

--

**(1)-This is a reference to the preview art of this chapter on dA (when I upload it there, in a few minutes) **

**(2)-If you've played 4-Swords Adventures then you should guess at what this is. **

**-sighs in relief- I'm finally finished with this chapter. Surprisingly it actually went pretty much as I had planned (though there's still one chapter left of this dungeon before they move on). The next chapter will most likely have the Boss fight in it, though I suck at fighting scenes, so we'll see how it goes. That being said, I'll try to start on the next chapter as soon as I can which, by this being Labor Day weekend (and me having NO HOMEWORK –gasp-), the chances look pretty high that I'll start on it soon. **

**And of course, Loved it? Have CC? Questions? Comments in general? Send it via a review! I'd love to hear from you! (though if you sign anon, please leave your email address so I can review-reply you back!) **

**-Harmony283 **


	18. Awkward Conversation

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**Chapter Eighteen: Awkward Conversations **

**Authors Note: **I'm not exactly sure _how_ but I somehow worked around a potentially hazardous boss battle (I royally suck at fight scenes, if I haven't already mentioned it). Huzzah! –cough- Um…_anyway_…in this chapter Linebeck brings Link to the fairy fountain the others found during the last chapter, but when they get there more than one thing happens—more than _one_ conversation gets brought up. And in the end they decide that _yes_ they have to go to find the Boss, and _yes_ some conversations really _aren't_ needed.

**Note: **Well there're two good things about this chapter. One is it's _long_ (due to me _not_ wanting this whole thing to take up anymore chapter space), it's probably one of the longer chapters in LA (up to this point). And two: Fae. Or more like, what Fae _says_. –snickers- though I _will_ say I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter (it was almost as fun as Chapter 12, I believe), and I hope you enjoy it too!

**WARNING: Language (Fae's fault), suggestiveness (again Fae's fault), and mild blood **

--

"And _how_ the hell did he turn out like that?" Tetra hissed out, her eyes blazing with distrust as she stared me down—literally—as I tried to shift past her. But she successfully blocked the way _again_, and now I could say I was getting a little bit annoyed. I knew she cared, that much was obvious,_ 'But if she really cared then wouldn't she move the damn hell outta the way?' _I didn't dare speak that thought out loud. I was too tired to; Link was actually getting heavier in my arms with each passing second.

Thankfully I didn't have to say anything. Fae understood—more than she ever could—and took the initiative of being the closest, and not having his hands full, to place a firm hand on her shoulder, "Look, Princess," she visibly flinched at the word, "We all know you're worried. But how the fuckin' _hell_ is letting Link bleed to death in Becky's arm gonna help any?" Well…he didn't need to put it like _that_, but it got the message across. She gave me one last disapproving glance before stepping aside, letting me through.

I walked to the center of the _very_ misplaced seeming room, kneeling down gently next to the pool, sliding Link gently into it and watching…watching as the blood from all the wounds—that the _potion couldn't heal—_seeped out into the water, staining it a sickeningly pinkish red.

But just as it seemed the whole pool would turn red, the bleeding stopped. I couldn't see many of the wounds that were covered by his tunic, but the ones on his face and neck—I could see them as they closed up. This water really _was_ blessed.

"Ah, see? He's gonna be okay now." Fae murmured from somewhere behind me, relief clear in his voice, "Now do ya need to be so mad at Becky?" He was asking Tetra—but I already knew the answer.

'_She'd probably be mad at me just for dragging the kid in with me.' _

"Of _course_ I'm not." I flinched at the sarcastic tone of her voice, "I'm…how _could_ you drag Link into this?" I didn't really wanna know how angry she was—I didn't wanna waste my energy turning around to face her. I didn't need to; her stare practically pierced me through my skull. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Hey now, you just said…!"

I let out a sigh, cutting the green-haired swordsman off, "Fae, shut it." I could almost see his mouth clamping shut, even though I still hadn't turned around. I did a few seconds later, when I made sure the kid wouldn't slip farther into the water, and the first thing I was met with was another, very livid, stare. All courtesy of the she-pirate, "You're mad. Link's hurt, I _get_ it. But how the hell is it my fault?"

"You're saying it isn't?" She snapped back, "You both fell in—and then what happened? He gets hurt."

"We got separated—" I tried, but she cut me off before I could say much else.

"You think I didn't _realize_ that? When," she took a deep breath in a pointless attempt to gain composure, "when he _says_ he's okay—after he just fought whatever it is that he _did_ fight—don't just assume because he says he's okay that he really is! What kind of blind, deaf, and dumb man _are_ you?"

I felt a smile tug at my lips, even though it'd probably look completely off given the situation, "You really care about the kid, don't you?"

She didn't even miss a beat, "Of course I do. If he…if he _died_—or got hurt to the point that he couldn't _fight_," she shivered slightly, "I…we…you _know_ why we came here, right?"

"To search for the new 'Hyrule', or something like that?" I guessed, and it earned me a surprised look, "Link mentioned it a few times."

This seemed to deflate whatever reason she had that justified her yelling at me, but she attempted to salvage it, "Yes, that's correct. If we…we're _supposed_ to do it _together. _We _both_ made that promise. Not just _him_. If we die we won't be able to keep that promise."

"Who'd you make a promise to?" Fae asked, sitting down practically right next to me and slipping off his shoes, "I've heard it only once, but it sounds like a fascinatin' story—like a shit load of stuff happened." He slowly dunked both feet in the water—I didn't know _how_ he couldn't be disgusted that some of the water was still tainted, but he was Farore, 'Master of Courage', and dealing with blood was probably just one of those things he dealt with.

Tetra shot him a glare, but then, oddly, her eyes softened, "So Link hasn't said much about it?"

"Y'mean, before he met me?" She nodded her head, "Nope. I asked Aryll about it once—or at least she _told_ me—but she didn't say much. Since you might get mad at her an' all."

Tetra let out a sigh, closed her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Like Link'd tell her everything anyway. Some stuff—some stuff he hasn't even told his _grandma_ about." She opened her eyes halfway, staring intently at the ground for a moment, before raising her gaze to meet mine, "Don't think I'll tell you everything either. Even _I_ don't know it all. I mean, I know more than most, I was…_with_ him half the time. Or less. But it was more than anyone else."

"And?" Fae pressed, "What'd he tell you about this supposed grand adventure?"

"It was like a whirlpool." The analogy struck me in a weird sort of way, but I listened as she furthered her explanation, "At first it was just 'protect Aryll', 'Get back Aryll for Grandma's sake'. Then it was 'I must help people along the way, along with saving Aryll…' and he just got sucked in by all the bad things happening because of _that person_."

"That person?" Fae asked, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, and I could see Vaati, out of the corner of my eye, walking over to the far side of the pool, his face steadily masked—more than normal—as he decided to listen in too. Not that he could get away from it, this place was relatively small, and unless you fell into a deep, deep sleep, you'd probably end up hearing her anyway.

End up hearing the name she was about to say that Aryll had already probably told me. Ganon…dorf. Or something close to that. But I wasn't going to say it out loud, she'd probably ask me how I knew, _'And Aryll didn't tell me to get herself in trouble. She told me because she thought I should know.' _I highly doubted the she-pirate would listen to that.

"…I guess you could say he was everything bad." Tetra seemed to answer something Fae had asked when I hadn't been paying attention, "Or…maybe not _everything_ bad. There're still monsters like Bellum, but he's at the top. The hardest to beat. And probably the oldest evil as well."

I had a bad feeling of why she was prolonging his name, _'She must really hate him.' _That much was a little obvious.

But of course Fae didn't get it at all, "_And_? What's 'is name?" He sounded like an annoyed kid trying to rush to the good part of the bedtime story. They'd either be happy in the end, or disappointed.

Tetra glared at him before letting out a sigh, "Normally I wouldn't…_tell_ people like you. But you're," she was speaking to me, "his friends as well. I guess its okay."

"I don't really know the kid that well," Fae quickly reminded her, staring over at Link who was still being 'healed' by the sacred water, his expression quickly softened, "But I think 'e's got what it takes. Maybe when he's a little older. I'd like to know, though, it'd definitely help us understand his drive a little more." He looked back at Tetra and I knew, from the expression on her face, that he had convinced her—_more_ than convinced her. Because Fae was just like that. Affecting people before they really knew him, and before he knew them at all.

Sure enough, Tetra made that more apparent by her next words, "I guess that's true enough. He does have a certain…charisma. It's useful." I didn't wanna know what she meant by useful, and she didn't look like she was about to explain, so I just let it slide—pushing that question off to the back of my mind where a few other questions bounced off each other—and listened to her continue, "But anyway, if you…_really_ must know his name. It's—" she paused and shuddered, and honestly I felt _bad_ for her.

"Ganondorf, right?" To my surprise—as well as Fae's, and most of all _Tetra's_—it was actually Vaati who spoke. He had somehow used the water from the spring to heal the wound on his shoulder—where that _monster_…person…thing attacked him—and was now listening intently refilling the lantern with oil for probably the third time. He looked up when he felt us staring at him and said just as easily, "I've heard about him."

For a moment Tetra looked like she was trying to figure out how to make her mouth work again, but she quickly regained her composure, "Really? What have you heard?"

Vaati shrugged slightly and turned away, but not before I could catch a glimpse—a carefully masked glimpse—of emotion…of_ guilt_…on his face, "As much as you. Probably."

Tetra didn't look like she believed him, and hell I had a few questions added on to what I_ already_ wanted to ask the kid. But those could wait. There was something in that guilt hidden, _but still there_, in that brief glimpse that stopped the needed words from forming on my lips.

"Oh?" But Tetra had nothing against asking the poor kid, "Then what do you think I've heard?"

He wouldn't meet her gaze. Or mine. Or anyone's. His eyes darted over to Link's unconscious form before quickly settling on some unseen object in the tainted water, "He's manipulative, controlling, and _greedy_—for power." He closed his eyes, "but he's weak." Then he opened them and stared up at Tetra, "Does that answer what you should already know?"

I was surprised he even answered.

And Tetra…just looked surprised. Or offended. Maybe a combination of the two, "I…you think he was _easy_ to beat?"

Vaati blinked, and turned away.

"_Do_ you—you sad excuse for a _boy_."

Something told me that _wasn't_ the right thing to say.

"Oh _hell_." Fae hissed out right when Vaati whipped his head back around to face her, his red eyes flashing lividly as they focused on Tetra's ocean blue ones.

'_He's probably heard that insult before…' _I thought as they commenced the sad-excuse for a staring contest. This was more of a 'if staring could kill—you'd be _so dead_' contest. Definitely not something kids—_'Or Fae' _my mind tagged on—did to pass the time.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

And suddenly I was worried. _Very_ worried. The smirk on Vaati's face sent an uneasy chill down my spine. But what he said _next_ worried me even more, "I wonder, what _should_ I say, _Princess_?" Tetra visibly flinched at that word again, "Or should I make it so you can't _ask_ anymore questions?"

But she didn't back down, "Like you can do that." I could hear a small amount of nervousness in her voice, though, mixed with the natural stubbornness that had gotten her into this conversation in the first place.

"Turning you to stone is always a good option." His tone was almost speculative, which made it that much more unnerving, "I had to do that when I _found_ these two down there. But on second thought, I don't think anyone would want your statue _here_ of all places."

Tetra's mouth slowly snapped shut, a look of absolute dread crossing over her face.

But of course, Fae's didn't get it _at all,_ "You can—_He _can—_do that_?" he asked with pure amazement in his voice, "_How_?"

The thing about that question was—it seemed to snap him back into the cold façade he always wore. His eyes narrowed for a split second before focusing once more on the lantern in his hands—which he was now filling for about the eighth time. "Just a skill," he murmured after a moment, "that's useful. But I don't…_need_ it anymore." He sounded almost pained—_and_ like he was lying—when he said that.

"Really?" Fae didn't sound like he believed him much either, "That's…why _don't_ you need it?" He wasn't letting it slide either, like I thought he would.

'_He should know what it's like to 'not need' something.' _I thought to myself, _'But it sounds more like the kid can't—_shouldn't_—have it.' _I didn't know why I suddenly thought that, but it almost seemed right with the way the kid was acting.

"Because. I. Don't." I heard a bit of the acidity returning in the violet-haired boy's voice, and I knew I had to step in.

"An' I think we need to worry more about how the hell we're going to fight this 'Boss' that we've been searchin' forever to find the key for."

"Oh, we found that." Thankfully Fae was more than willing to change the subject—or he didn't just notice that I_ had_ tried to change it—and he eagerly pulled out some huge-ass key that I had to wonder _why_ the hell we hadn't found it.

The thing was _huge_. And gaudy—it had blue jewel about the size of my fist stuck to the top of it, with an 'eye' like design right below it.

'_Are all Boss keys that big?' _I glanced over at Link and then back at the ornate key, _'How the hell did the kid carry this thing?' _

Any image my mind supplied me with I had to push out of my head—I almost _laughed_, dammit, and now wasn't the time to laugh. The kid was still unconscious—and—and _hell_, the Boss Key meant we really_ had_ to fight the boss.

_Shit_.

We weren't even _ready_ to fight the damn boss. Or at least, Link wasn't—I didn't _want _to—Vaati and Tetra probably would end up attacking _each other_ if they tried to fight—and all that left was Fae.

Great.

"What's with the 'holy shit what did I get myself into' expression?" Fae suddenly questioned, pulling me out of my thoughts, "What? You're worried, aren't ya?"

I wanted to ask how he _couldn't_ be but instead I said, "The kid's probably in no condition to fight—"

"It's why we brought him here, isn't it? So he could heal fast enough."

"But—does it _look_ like he's gonna wake up anytime soon?" I motioned towards the still-unconscious Link half-submerged in the small pool of water. The others looked at him—Tetra, with concern, Fae with realization, and Vaati uncaringly—before looking back at me, "See? I don't think so. His wounds might be healed but…"

"I'd like it if he didn't fight either." Tetra agreed, "But he's not _going_ to. Or were just not listening to me before?"

"I think we all heard you, your highness," It was interesting to see how all the 'royal' nicknames seemed to get to her, "you were fuckin' loud, y'know." She flinched at his language.

"Fae…"

"What?" He looked back at me, "I'm tellin' the damn truth."

"But you don't have to say it like _that_." felt almost like I was talking to a little kid.

"Then how the hell _should_ I say it? It pretty much gets the point across—doesn't it?" Well, it did, but…

"You can say it just as easily without the…_foulness_," Tetra butted in, her face drawn up sourly, "I got what you meant with just the 'We heard you' part."

"But would you know I'm serious?" she blinked, slightly surprised at the sudden seriousness of his tone, "Or would ya just continue arguin'?" He slowly drew his feet out of the water before looking back up at her, "I don't know about you, but arguin' like hell is gonna get anyone anywhere—enough shit can happen during _one_ delayed conversation that can change everything."

'_**Why did we have to talk to them in the first place?' **_A vivid memory flashed through my mind at those words, _**'If we hadn't said that then—then maybe she would've lived.' **_

I felt an uneasy wave crash over me, and my breath hitched in my throat as the 'conversation' from that memory—the memory of me, standing before _her_ grave and—and—

'_**Don't blame yourself for that, Becky. It was our fault for using you as an example. We gave them too much hope on an 'exception'—that she'd be like you. An' no one else is like that'**_

'_**Is that **_**supposed**_** to make me feel better?' **_

"I think some of us understand that more than others." I don't know why I chose to speak at that point, but there was _something_ in it that made Fae flinch. He hardly _ever_ flinched—unless, of course, Venus was yelling at him about screwing up or slacking off—but regardless he seemed to look back over what he just said.

And he let out a sigh, "Sorry, sorry, yeah I guess so." Tetra and Vaati both looked marginally confused at that, both pegging me with suspicious glances before Fae smoothly changed the topic back again, "What I'm sayin' is—let's not waste our time talkin' about somethin' that we're going to end up doing regardless. It's kinda pointless on pretty much every level."

"Then what do you expect us to do? Wait patiently till Link wakes _up_?" Tetra asked humorlessly, "Who knows how long that'll take? The—_he_ can be a pretty heavy sleeper when he wants to be."

"But Princess's have a bigger record of fallin' into those deep-deep sleeps," he stated almost matter-of-factly, "so I'm sure he'll wake up soon. If not we can always do the 'kiss the frog' thing."

I probably would've laughed if I hadn't been trying to control my breathing, "He isn't a prince, Fae." I instead reminded him, "I _don't _think that'll work. Besides, Tetra's the only girl here—and I'm pretty sure that fairytale requires a princess."

It was amusing to see her face heat up _just_ a bit at that, _'She must really like the kid more than I thought.'—_But it was even _more_ amusing to how…how_ peeved_ she looked when Fae laughingly agreed with me, "True, true. You sure aren't no Princess of the Sea—_that's_ for sure."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Just statin' 'em where I call 'em." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, making no move to slip his shoes back on.

"That's—that's…_uncalled for_." She hissed out, her face still tinted a slight shade of pink—though this time from anger instead of embarrassment.

"So you're sayin' it could work if you kissed him, hnnn?"

She blinked, and the blush immediately reverted back to the 'embarrassed' kind, "_Why_ would I want to—it's not _like_ that!"

"Oh?" He looked back at me and suddenly I_ really_ didn't want to be part of this conversation—just for the simple fact that I knew he'd drag me into this. Somehow, "Becky? Whaddya think about--?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I say this has nothing to do with that fairytale. Enough said."

He stared at me for a moment before shrugging his shoulders again, "If you say so. Would be fun though—seein' his expression."

"No it _wouldn't_." Tetra hissed out once more.

"You that opposed to kissin' him?" He blinked up at her, "You two've known each other for a while now."

"That has nothing to _do_ with it!"

"Sure it does!" He parroted back, "I mean—you might not be a princess, but you aren't half bad to look at, at least, I'm sure to _him_ you aren't." her face was practically scarlet at that, but before she could open her mouth to respond to his _teasing_—which would probably be the most accurate way to describe it—he seemed to realize something. Whatever that _something_ was, it made him cut her off, "Or unless he isn't interested in girls."

'_Oh for the love of the Goddess above…' _I slapped my hand against my forehead, "_Fae_."

"What?"

"You should stop." He opened his mouth to retort but I coldly cut him off, "_Now_."

"But…!" I didn't know why, but he _wasn't_ letting the subject go, "I could be right!"

Tetra, meanwhile, stared at him like he was—was _something_ from another planet. But she couldn't seem to get her mouth to work enough to _tell_ him that.

"He's _how_ _old_?" I gently reminded him, "How the _hell_ is he supposed to know _that_?"

Wait. Crap. Shouldn't've said that.

"Well you—"

"—nevermind, don't' answer that." I raised my other hand, "I don't think any of us _needs_ to hear whatever you came up with." He opened his mouth to start complaining, but I cut him off once more, "_and_ _besides_—why the hell would he worry about that kind of thing _anyway_? He's too busy for it—"

Before Fae could make a smart comeback, before Tetra could riposte and before Vaati could even say a word about how _disturbing_ this probably all was—if he even said anything at _all_—another voice entered the conversation. One I hadn't expected to hear for a good couple of minutes yet.

"Who's too busy for _what_?" It was Link, bleary-eyed and barely-awake, sitting, still submerged, in the small pool of water. His expression, clearly confused, as he gazed around at us, trying to focus on one object. He chose my face, "Wh-what are you…talking about?"

"Don't worry about it." I quickly waved it off, even though I knew he'd probably get upset with me for saying that, "It's not important. Are you…okay, though?"

He looked down at the water surrounding him, confusion flitting across his face before, slowly, a blush rose to his pale cheeks, "I…_think_…so?" He looked back at me, his bangs—slightly wet from the water—hanging down in front of his eyes, "H-How did I…_get_ here, though? I-I don't remember…"

"Well," I shifted closer to him, more than aware of how silent everyone else was being, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"It was dark." That wasn't the answer I had been expecting, but thankfully he elaborated, "We were being attacked…again," he turned to look at Vaati, who had shifted away from the blond, "and then you showed up. I…don't remember much else after that." The thought of not remembering much seemed to bug him, though, his face turned strained and worried, "D-Did anything else…?"

"No," I calmly answered, "You didn't miss much."

"H-How did I get here then."

"I had to carry you."

He blinked and his face turned a slightly deeper shade of pink. I almost laughed in relief at the sudden shyness, "Don't worry, you weren't heavy."

I heard Fae mumble something under his breath, but when I looked at him, he shrugged, "Once you got here, we just talked." He filled in, "It was…_amusing_." He couldn't keep a suggestive grin off his face—which made Link flush slightly _more_—as he continued, "But y'didn't miss much. Glad to see you're awake an' with us again."

"I…um…yeah." He replied nervously, shifting in the water for a moment before trying to stand. He somehow succeeded and managed to smile at me, "Th-Thank you for getting me here," then he turned towards Vaati, who seemed almost as still as that—that _monster_…human…thing…did after he had turned it to stone. It was almost like he didn't _want _the kid to thank him, even though we'd probably be dead—or at least severely wounded—had he _not_ been there, "and th-thank you too." The bad thing was—the kid _noticed_.

All Vaati could manage was a shrug in reply, before going back to refilling the lamp for about the thirteenth time.

This seemed to worry Link, but he either chose not to ask—and gesh, that was rare, the kid could be nosy when he wanted to be—or would ask later. Instead he turned back to Fae and stated, "You found the Boss Key."

"Yup." Fae juggled the key between his two hands, "Now all we gotta do is backtrack to the door."

"And how long is _that_ supposed to take us?" I asked, "Do we even know where the hell we are?"

"Oh it's easy," Fae grinned at me again, "We found the dungeon map along the way an' apparently it's close to here."

"How close?"

"We just gotta go through a room with some spike traps—" my face paled at that and he laughed, "—_don't worry_! There's an easy way to get by 'em! I'm sure we'll be fine!"

**(Time Skip: About an Hour)**

"You," I tried hard to catch my breath, "_said_ that it was going to be," I exhaled loudly and then inhaled again, "_easy_."

"How the hell was _I_ supposed to know the damn room went and reset itself?!" Fae spat out, but I could tell he was trying oh-so-hard _not_ to laugh.

"But doesn't it _always_ do that?" Tetra murmured, leaning up against one of the pillars in the room.

"Sometimes." Link answered, also breathing slightly hard, "Like…if it's a puzzle."

"How is blocking the damn spiky things considered a _puzzle_?" Fae mumbled, staring back across the 'maze' we had to basically run across and _hope_ to not goddammit get cut into tiny little pieces, "I mean—how the hell did the blocks move back to their original places anyway?"

"I guess it's just one of those mysteries," Tetra unfolded her arms, and checked her dagger, "that we're just not supposed to solve."

"Or maybe the monsters push them back." Link piped up, brushing his bangs to the side.

"I don't think they're that smart." I laughed out, shaking my head.

Fae laughed as well, and then nodded his head in agreement, "Probably. But it's a good guess." He patted Link on the head in an almost affectionate manner, "But still—shouldn't ya be sayin' _thank you_, Becky? The kid _did_ just save your ass."

Link blushed at the terminology, staring down bleakly at his feet before mumbling, "It's…the least I could do."

I shook my head and straightened up, walking over to the kid before placing a hand on his head—Fae quickly withdrawing his own in the process—and smiling down at him, "Eh, its okay kid, he's right." He pouted at the word kid and I chuckled, "That really _was_ unexpected. Thanks." I ruffled his hair, intentionally fluffing his bangs in the process, and he blushed even more, staring even harder at the ground.

"Aww, you're embarrassin' him!" I shot a glare at Fae but it didn't seem to faze him at all, "How _cute_! But maybe—don't ya think that ya should, y'know; repay him once we get back to town?"

"Assuming they'll let us back in." Vaati murmured from over near a bundle of pots. For a moment I had to wonder what the _hell_ he was doing, but then I noticed the bottle in his hand, and a second later he smashed the pot—causing a small white fairy to float out. He caught it quickly before turning fully to face us, "They might blame us. For the monsters."

Fae shook his head, "I'm sure we can convince 'em otherwise." He then grinned and looked back at me, "After all—at least me an' Nayru can vouch that we do live in Eily—everyone there knows about our troop."

"But they don't know who we," Vaati's eyes fell on me, Tetra, and then, almost scalding, on Link, "are. Not to mention Harlee."

"Do you even know who Harlee _is_?" I questioned, "You weren't with us—"

"I can guess." He cut me off, "Maybe it's not so apparent to Hylian's but…" he seemed to realize what he had said and quickly turned away, "I can just _tell_."

"Hylian's?" Tetra seemed surprised at the terminology, "I haven't heard _that_ used in a while. But," she looked from me, to Link, and then back to Vaati, "I think pretty much all of us _are_ Hylian. The ears—" she tugged at hers, "—are what tells us. And you have similar ears to us."

"That's the only way you can tell?" Vaati questioned, glancing at her over his shoulder.

She hesitantly nodded her head.

He _almost _laughed at that, but it came out almost like a scoff as he turned back to face us, "I'd say that's pathetic, if I really wanted to." Tetra immediately stiffened at those words—again I couldn't blame her—but he continued like he hadn't even noticed, "Just because you each have pointy ears doesn't mean you're Hylian. You have Hylian blood in you," he looked at Fae, and then at me, "some more than others," his eyes met Tetra's, and then Link's, "but it doesn't mean you're truly Hylian."

"And you are _truly_ not makin' any sense." Fae rudely replied back, "I'd say elaborate some—throw us a bone—but like hell you'll do that."

The mauve-haired boy's mouth twitched and he closed his blood-red eyes, "True. I won't." He pulled out the Boss Key that Fae had given to him at the beginning of the maze and turned back to face the door, "we have more important things to worry about, though." He let out a soft ephemeral laugh before the key somehow floated above his head—and the massive chains unlocked, causing the large door to creak open in an almost ominous way…

"I suppose we should go on in, shouldn't we?" Fae said with a strained grin, "That don't look like the kinda doorway that says "Hey! Wait to be seated! I'll make sure you have a _wonderful_ time!"

"And why does _everything_ you have to say come out so…so _wrong_?" I hissed out, shaking my head from side to side.

"It's only 'wrong' if you think it." He shot back, sticking his tongue briefly out for no apparent reason before looping one arm around my own and dragging me forward, "So let's go see what this big bad door was hiding from us! After all, it can't be _that_ bad?"

"Don't jinx it, please." Tetra grated out from somewhere behind us—and, when I looked behind me at her, I noticed she was dragging Link along with her, like the kid couldn't walk on his own.

Ironically enough Vaati was the last person to enter, even though he was the first to open the door—he waited patiently until we all managed to get by him before he stepped inside as well…and the door came crashing down.

"What the--?" I couldn't help but try to ask.

"It always does that." Link muttered, gripping his hammer tightly in his hands—not seeming to be afraid of using it anymore. He jerked his other arm out of Tetra's grip, and she let go willingly, watching as he walked past her, then me and Fae, and finally he was standing in front of all of us, peering into the darkness.

"Any minute now." Vaati murmured, filling the already oppressive darkness with an almost chilling tinge. A familiar chill ran down my spine, and a second later, a bit louder, he stated, "It's here."

About a split second later and it _was_ here. It—in all it's…

'_Oh hell, what—what _is_ it?!' _I couldn't even—_describe_ it. It's basic appearance was easy—it had the fangs and head of a snake, but it's body was too bulky—and it had a huge, moss and…grime…covered shell protecting the top of it.

And it didn't make a sound. Instead it's eyes—large, to see in what little light there was in this massive shadowy chamber it called 'home'—rolled, then targeted the one in front. Before I even realized what the _hell_ had happened, I was shoving Fae away—he gave a startled yelp, but the monster didn't even seem to _notice_ it—and stepping forward.

'_Don't tell me it's too dark for them to see?' _I thought, as I watched Link step forward. Suddenly the kid seemed to far away—I had barely enough time to grab his shoulder and tug him back…

Then the monster struck.

I didn't feel anything at first. Then, slowly, vision blurred, I felt a searing pain in my left shoulder. But then I realized one other thing.

Link…I had tried to block him—to pull him back—but…

"A-Are you okay…Linebeck?" I felt him whisper in my ear from behind me. I could barely turn my head, my shoulder hurt so badly, but…I did…and there, holding his hammer up in a defensive pose, was Link.

His left hand…bleeding…_badly_. There was so much _blood_.

'_Don't tell me—he got bitten too?' _

I never got the answer to my question, though.

I blanked out before I could.

--

**And here's the end of Chapter Eighteen. Yup, It's out **_**way **_**earlier than expected but I just had **_**so much fun**_** writing it! I should note here: the ending was based on a poll in a journal on dA, so the ending on the version there is subject to change (so I'll wait to update it until, maybe, tomorrow). **

**But anyway, R&R! Loved it? Have Questions? CC? Send it via review! **

**And until the next chapter…**

**-Harmony283 **


	19. Finally

**Linebeck's Agreement**

**Chapter 19: Finally **

**By Harmony283**

**Authors Note: **Hrm, well it's definitely been a while since I've updated. –blinks- Really I've got nothing to blame for it except that I took so long getting started on this chapter that I threw myself into a writer's block. That and writing Vaati's POV is a _lot _harder than it looks. Though I will say that having Fae in here helped. Or at least—it made Vaati's POV so outrageously funny. Not really sure why, but I guess it's a good thing? (considering the end of this chapter took a sever turn down the Angst lane –cough-)

**Note: **I probably should say this here, since I don't want to go back and edit the first chapter, but there has been a slight change in pairings (or rather, some pairings have been added). Here's the updated list: **Linebeck X Link, Vaati X Aryll, Aditya(OC) X Aryll, Aditya X Aryll X Vaati, **and I think that's it for now.

----------------------------------------------

**Vaati's POV**

They were idiots.

He dodged. He got hit. He dodged again—and got whacked in the face…_again_.

No really. They're idiots.

"What the _fuck_?! I can't even goddammit _see_ the thing!" He seethed before abruptly turning to face my direction, "And you! Why the fucking hell aren't you _help_—"

"Dodge. To the left." He blinked at me for a moment before quickly leaping to the left. He barely missed the jagged jaws of the…_creatively constructed turtle. _

"right."

He grudgingly dodged again as the…the _thing_…swiped one of it's claws.

"Stop givin' me damn direction and _help_!" He hissed out, finally deciding to wield his swords. But….the look on his face when he pulled them out of their sheaths…

He didn't want to.

"Well?!" I could hear the strain in his voice—he wasn't trying to convince me to find with him—

I stared at him right in the eye, though I was sure he couldn't see me, "No."

"EH?! You Bastard! If you aren't gonna fuckin' hell then why--!"

"So you don't get your ass-kicked." I answered, turning my attention to the monster…which had somehow turned around

"A guy like this is no problem!" I tried to ignore Fae's sudden bragging, "I mean this thing'd fal—"

That was it.

I walked up behind him…wait. Crap.

"Eh? Wha's ya doin'?" Fae wondered.

I didn't answer. He turned around and grinned, "Aw you're so tiny!"

"I am not."

"Cute then?"

"I am—" then I saw the monster begin to turn around and wander towards us

But of course that guy wasn't paying any attention, "Don't deny it! You _are_ short and cute!"

"Yes, and you my friend might end up in the stomach of this monster if you don't turn around!"

He stared at me for a moment before turning rapidly away, "Wha…?" then his eyes narrowed, "shit, I still don't see a damn thing."

"Obviously" I rolled my eyes, "Now _hurry up_!"

"And you still won't help?"

I tilted my head slightly to the side, then shrugged.

"You won't?"

My eyes narrowed even further, "I don't care."

He opened his mouth to swing buy I cut him off—

"Swing!"

He did. I had to say I was a little—_little _surprise. He could hold off the claw of that monster with just one sword.

"Fuck," Fae hissed out, "Where the fuck's the other one?!"

"Left."

He raised his left hand just in time to block _that _paw as well.

'_He's better than I thought.' _

Not that I'd say that out loud. No.

"Aw fuck it—will ya help me out _now_?" He yelled out, glaring at me over his shoulder, "Cuz I _really_ need it now!"

"No, really?"

"An' Tetra's watchin' Becky and the Fuckin' brat—YES I need it!"

"You'll think of something."

"You—_argh_! I don't whether ta say you're a fuckin' bastard—_or_ if you're a fuckin' sissy!"

Before I could answer him—and I highly doubted he really _wanted_ me to, even though I _wasn't a sissy_ and he would oh-so-wonderfully pay for that _later_—he did something that made me wonder.

'_And he asks me why the hell I don't help—'_

Blood sprayed openly, onto his blades, onto him, and onto the ground where he stood

'_When he obviously doesn't need it.' _

I hated to admit it. But I _was_ impressed. One swipe—two swords—both arms were gone. Splattered in a bloody tangled mess at his feet, with blood, still dripping, from the open wounds where the arms once had been.

"Y'know—that's really, _really_ disturbing once y'think about it." He managed to utter out through slightly labored breathing as the monster retreated once more to the back of the room, "Considering I can't see the damn fuckin' thing that's _bleeding_."

"Yes." I agreed, "Considering that."

He spat on the ground, "And it _tastes_ horrible."

"Obviously."

"Glad Becky ain't up." He glanced over his shoulder at where Tetra was huddled, closer to the bodies, concentrating on making sure Li—_that kid and that man_—didn't bleed to death. But I could tell that, despite the darkness, she could at least _hear_ the monster. Her face was pale. Unimaginably so despite her tan skin. She looked up for a fraction of a second—right at me, though I doubted her eyesight was any better than Fae's—before glancing down again.

"He'd freak." The green haired swordsman continued, "Then pass out again. Then wake up, throw up, then pass out. Again."

I raised an eyebrow at that, "He hates it that much?"

He stayed silent for a moment after that. In fact, I was quite certain he completely _dropped_ the subject because his next one was quite clearly different, "Where the fuck is the damn thing _now_? I just need ta slice it in two and then—"

"You can't." I reminded him. Or not reminded, since he never saw it in the first place, "It has a shell."

"_Shit_" he cursed, "Then what else am I supposed to fuckin' do? Findin' it's weak point when I'm _blind_—and you won't help—? That's—"

"Not very practical, and could get you killed _that_ much faster." I cut him off, "I believe I know that already."

"And you didn't say anythin' before _because_?"

"Was there any time to?" I stepped forward, before leaning down and touching one of the closest blood splatters. I collected the blood—or what little there was of it—onto my finger before bringing it up to my lips.

"What the fuck _are_ you—a damn _vampire_?" I looked up at his rather humorous—but very, _very_ disgusted—expression.

"No. The last time I checked, I wasn't."

"Then what the _fuck_ are you doing?"

I rubbed the blood between my thumb and forefinger, "the blood is thick. In such a large amount he will die."

"But how the hell long will _that_ take?" he ground out, "In case ya didn't notice we don't _have_ fuckin' _forever_ to deal with this damn thing!"

I raised my eyebrow at this, "Oh really? Then how long do we have, since you know that better than I do."

He hesitated for a moment—a brief second out of many—before, slowly, responding, "Well fer one there're people waitin' for us, an' the little Princess looks like she might pass out if we don't leave soon."

He had a point there. "Yes, your…sister? And that woman," who gave me that _annoying_ nickname, "and _his_," I motioned to Li—the boy, "little sister."

"An' Harlee, and the two others with _her_." He added on, "so if we don't goddamn show _up_ soon, they'll probably freak and say we died."

"Or try to find us."

"which would be worse." He grimaced, glancing down at his blades, "So how the fuckin' hell are we supposed to _beat_ this thing?"

'**Oh, I can help with that!' **

I blinked. Fae blinked.

"Did you hear somethin'?"

'**Yes you heard something.'**

He looked over his shoulder, "So I _did_ hear something. But should I?"

'**Yes you should.' **The voice giggled, **'You want to know why?' **

"Shoot."

Not too far off a pot shattered. Then another. And another. And then the Monster cried out, obviously annoyed by the sound.

"I-I didn't mean literally." Immediately the sage haired swordsman tried to apologize, "I-I mean—y'know, tell us?"

**'Oh? Okay then. But maybe showing would be better?'**

"Err, but I can't see…?"

**'Then Listen. You have ears, right?'**

"Why do I feel like she's makin' fun of me?" He muttered under his breath.

"Maybe because she is?" I smirked back before glancing around the room. For some…_reason_…it seemed to almost get _lighter_—

'_The lantern. I wish I had the lantern.' _I looked off in one corner where the lantern laid, smashed from one of even _my _near-failed dodge attempts. Even I couldn't see all the way into the depths of the room, and suddenly that unnerved me.

But the thought of seeing ebbed away nearly entirely when _hearing_ took over—and the sound of a flute echoed off the darkness.

Then wind.

Then the monster was down—asleep, but not for long—

And standing a few paces in front of us was her. Wearing nothing but an oversized shirt, netted cap, all in the same shade of green as her hair and eyes, was the person who had 'saved us'.

And she wasn't human.

_**Bingo**_

I jolted and she smiled, _**'So you're the ones who've come to soothe the monsters?' **_Not really, no. I just tagged along.

"Yeah, that's us." Fae answered.

Not that I had a chance to say that.

'_**I see.' **_She was staring at me, _**'I suppose you'll want to be thanking me then—I just made them fall asleep.'**_

I could tell from the tone of her voice that there was a catch. _'Then again isn't there always one in a situation like this.' _I couldn't help but sigh—and apparently it was right during Fae's attempt at saying thank you.

He shot me a dirty look, "What the fuck are ya sighin' about?" He wondered, his tone _completely_ clueless—or nearly so—despite the accusing words.

I shook my head.

"An' y'aren't going to tell me."

It wasn't like I _had_ to.

He turned back to her, "Sorry about him." He apologized, "He's just…_like that_. So how did you make them fall asleep?"

_**'This flute.' **_She extended her hand and there, in her palm, was a flute made of some sort of white would, with a slight curve at one end, and some sort of nut dangling off it from some twine. _**'This flute has the ability to calm monsters, but only if you have the right melody for it.' **_Fae _was_ going to say something about that, but really—her expression—her _words_—everything was practically screaming it.

"There's a catch." It wasn't a question.

Her smile widened, _**'Yes. Yes there **_**is **_**a catch. My aren't you the smart one?' **_

"Catch?" For some reason he didn't seem too surprised by this, "And what would this 'catch' be?"

'_**The melody will fade, without the help of something to sustain it, the monsters will awaken at any moment.' **_She titled her head ever so slightly to the side, _**'So I suggest you leave as soon as possible. He's waking up again.' **_

"What the—_that_ doesn't solve our problem!" Fae hissed in a mixture of shock and, well, being generally pissed off. I could've told him that. It was obvious. "How the fuck do you—do you make the damn melody _stronger_?"

'_**I've been told playing it somewhere where it's very windy helps. Like the hill past the graveyard that looks over **_**that**_** landmark. I'll be waiting there, if you want the flute.' **_She curtsied in an oddly mocking way before disappearing back into the darkness.

And a few seconds later the ground began to rumble, and I could've sworn I heard it—the sound of a monster—_monsters_—shuffling towards us on all sides.

"Oh _shit_." Fae muttered.

In all honesty, I agreed with him.

-----------------------------------------

**Linebeck's POV**

I felt like shit. And someone was pouring _something_ over my head that was hot, and not very comfortable, but I couldn't seem to get myself to move enough to push it away. A few seconds later, and the same thing happened again, but this time they were…_smearing_ it across my forehead. And my shoulder.

I grunted.

"Oh! He's waking up!" an excited voice—that sounded a lot like the kid's sister—echoed from somewhere above me, "Link'll be so glad!"

"Oh I doubt he'll be able to get up _that_ soon." It was the guard lady—the one who protected Harlee. She was here too, which meant I _had_ to be back at the graveyard.

But. Wait. _'I could've sworn I was at the dungeon, in the boss room with everyone else—so why…?' _

"Stop being so…pessimistic." Someone else—probably Claire, or Harlee—murmured from directly above me, "He's been out for nearly two hours, I definitely think he'll wake up soon."

"Well he certainly didn't wake up when that brat did." Somehow I knew she was talking about Link. Unless Vaati—or, heck, even _Fae_—though I highly doubted it in his case—passed out as well.

"My brother _isn't_ a brat!" Aryll further proved me right by saying that, "And—he's _used_ to this sort of thing. Linebeck isn't."

"That much's for sure." She muttered, "Honestly, though, Harlee—I think you've been his pillow long enough. The ground's just as comfortable for an unconscious man as someone's lap. So put him down."

"But—" Harlee started to protest, but then there was another…glob of that uncomfortably warm stuff and suddenly someone else spoke up.

"Shyeah but she can be his pillow if she wants to." It was Venus, "I've got some bandages, whenever you're ready, Ru."

The person who was spreading the…glob…over my forehead and shoulder immediately stopped, "Okay. I think I have enough now. But," she shook her head, "this is still a bad wound. Listen Linebeck," I wasn't sure how the hell she knew I was conscious but it didn't really surprise me, "After I bandage your wounds you are _not_ going to go running off, understand?"

_'Who the hell would I run off _to_? Or where?' _

I didn't get a chance to answer my own question before someone—probably Venus or Harlee—was helping me sit up. A second later I felt bandages, tight and stiff, being wrapped around my forehead, and then, carefully, around my shoulder and…and the rest of my arm.

'_Well I did hurt it before.' _It was my right arm, anyway. _'But shouldn't it be healed by now?' _

Almost to answer the question myself, the faint memory of being in a dark room—the same room the Boss had been in—flashed through my mind. Then the…_turtle_…snake…thing—with the claws, and jaws…and fangs—

'_It bit me.' _The realization hit me, _'and the Kid. It bit Link too.' _

And yet the kid was up before me? Well, he _was_ used to it. Much more than I was. At this point I was pretty much sure I could open my eyes, but I knew I'd see blood—a lot of it, and that was something I could, I could live without.

Even if it was my own blood, which wasn't as bad. But still bad.

"Okay, all done." Nayru sighed out in relief.

"You can open your eyes now." Venus added on, patting me on my unwounded shoulder.

I knew I'd have to do what they said eventually—they both knew _why_ I didn't want to open my eyes, so of course I would open them when they told me to, because they knew, and the reason _why_ they were closed was over with—and I was sure I still wasn't thinking entirely straight.

But I opened my eyes anyway, and blinked. Thankfully it was nearly nighttime, and they had enough decency to face me _away _from the setting sun. I was right, though, I _was_ back at the graveyard. Venus and Nayru were in front of me, Aryll to one side—still clasping the flower Vaati had given her before we left—and, when I turned around, the guard lady sitting some ways behind me with Harlee much closer with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm glad…you're okay." She managed out, even though she sounded—and _looked_—exhausted. I almost wanted to apologize. Almost, but I doubted she wanted to hear an apology.

"Ah, thanks." I muttered out quickly, "but," but I couldn't help noticing that the others that had been in the temple with me—they weren't here, "the others."

"You aren't going to go after them." Nayru repeated, "No matter what you're hurt. You can't move."

I shook my head slowly, "So y'aren't going to tell me where the hell they _went_? Just so I can know?"

She blinked, slightly surprised, "So you won't go running after them?"

"I'm not_ that_ stupid." I laughed out, "so where did they run off to?"

"Ah—um," it was Aryll, "They said something about following someone to a cliff. To get something to calm monsters down." She twirled the flower in her hand, "They wanted to leave Link here—but he didn't want to leave." She looked up at me, "Oh, Fae carried you back, an' um, Vaati carried big brother. D-Didn't look too happy about it, though."

'_well he's been sendin' him 'I hate you' vibes the entire time. Can't blame 'im, but,' _I sighed, "So the kid ran off with them to this cliff after someone who said they'd calm the monsters down?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"So there're still monsters out?"

"Oh don't worry, we aren't completely helpless." I practically jumped when, in one motion that I barely saw, Venus brought out my bow that I had been carrying, "Like I said before, this makes a _wonderful_ weapon when y'need it."

"You're going to _break it_ one day." I hissed out.

"Ahahah, no I won't." she practically taunted back, "I'm careful."

"Of course you are." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "But anyway—it's been two hours, hasn't it?"

"Two hours?" Aryll wondered, before getting it, "ah, yeah it's been two…"

"Since they left." The guard clarified, "and since you got here, all passed out an stuff." She waved her spear in the air to the left of her, "Haven't seen 'em in two hours."

"You can't run off looking for them." Nayru reminded me for the third time, "You just _can't_, understand?"

I had already told her my answer to that, so I didn't even bother replying. Instead I looked off in the direction the Guard had pointed, "So they went that way?"

'_What's that way? What's that way?' _I don't know _why_ I wanted to remember now—now of _all_ times but—_'It has to be important, somehow. So why? Why that way?' _

A cliff. They had said a cliff.

A cliff obviously overlooked something. _'But what something? What's that way?' _

Then it hit me.

'_The desert. The desert is that way.' _

'_**The Desert of the Grand War—the Plateau where our ancestors ran for cover, and fought, fought, fought amongst themselves to survive the Great Flood.' **_

And the red sand…soaked with blood.

I covered my hands with my eyes—I had seen it once, in a picture _that _much I could remember but--

I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Linebeck?!" Aryll's voice sounded far away.

"Becky?! What is it?! What is it?!"

"Sit back down!"

Not that I could, "You said they're following someone, right?" I wondered, and Aryll nodded her head—she was standing too, "Well whoever the _hell _that person is—they—" I shook my head, "You said a cliff, right?" Right now wasn't the time to overreact. It wasn't. But the image was stuck in my head and I felt like I might throw up.

"Y-Yes…a cliff. Wh-why?"

"It's a cliff overlooking the desert."

Immediately the guard lady stood as well, "_What_? You know about…_that_, too?"

I shook my head, "I saw it in a photo once. Someone was trying to sell it. That's all. But it's supposed to be cursed, right?"

The guard nodded her head, looking like she was just about to get as sick as _I_ was.

"So doesn't that mean the person leading them there, knows this?" I wondered, and again she nodded her head.

"The ending cliff." Harlee suddenly spoke up, "The Ending Cliff—the winds are strongest there."

Wind?

"Th-that's right!" Aryll sounded nervous now, "Fae said something about…_wind_."

"Along with everything else?" She flinched but nodded her head.

"Well who_ever_ it is—this Ending Cliff idea does _not_ sound like a good place." Venus hefted herself up off the ground, "In fact—it almost sounds like a sick kind of joke that someone would lead them _there_." Her eyes met mine, then they turned to the Guard, "Any particular reason _why_ it's called the Ending Cliff? Or have I already guessed?"

The guards eyes narrowed—and for the first time I could see what color they were. Brown, but in the fading light, almost _red_.

"Yes, you probably already guessed it." She seemed to realize I was staring at her, and turned her face away, "Someone might die."

She closed her eyes.

"In fact—someone probably _will_."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Hum, and I officially added on another chapter. –Looks around- N-Not that anyone really cares, right? Right? At least they're FINALLY out of the Temple, right? Right? Okay I'll stop now XP But yesh, the ending of this chapter did **_**not**_** go as planned. So I guess the next chapter'll be Link explaining what's going on at the Ending Cliff. It works out. Yes. It does. Also—please tell me if you like Vaati's POV! I might do it a lot more if people like it! **

**And of course, R&R! Reviews are loooovely and they inspire me to write more, more, more! (Hopefully I won't get stuck on writers block this time) **

**Till the next chapter**

**-Harmony283 **


	20. The Ending Cliff pt I

**Linebeck's Agreement: **

**Chapter 20: The Ending Cliff**

**By Harmony283**

**Authors Notes: **As with chapter 10, this chapter's officially in Link's POV. Just like with his last POV chapter…not sure how I did (though he…seems older, in this one? Ehhhh?), but anyways, not much else to say except in this chapter you see what's going on with Link and Co. during the two hours Linebeck's unconscious. Will everything turn out okay? Or are all the legends about the Ending Cliff true?

**Note: **The time frame in this chapter is very…skewered (or confusing), so to make things a bit _less_ confusing I'll say this: At the start of this chapter an hour has already passed (remember last chapter: Linebeck had been out for roughly two hours).

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Link's POV**

I couldn't see straight. I was breathing hard. And I _knew_ I probably should've stayed behind. But I couldn't, and I wouldn't—even though I was falling behind. We'd get there soon—we _had_ to. Whoever it was that took the flute—she couldn't've gone _too_ far.

'_Fae did say she looked human.'_ But there was something about that that bothered Vaati. Like he didn't believe she was human. Or something.

'_Or he could just not like Fae.'_ My heart sank at the thought, _'Doesn't like me much either_.' That was putting it nicely.

I sighed. Then winced.

"You okay?" I jolted when I saw Fae lag behind as well. He looked mildly worried, but not like he was going to tell me to turn around and go back, "Y'sure you don't want me or Vaati to carry ya?"

I felt a distinctly _unpleasant_ aura radiating around Vaati at the mention of this.

I quickly shook my head, and Fae coughed, "Well—I mean, y'sure y'don't want _me_ to carry ya? I mean fuck—it _is_ a lot farther than I thought." I flinched at his language. Linebeck wasn't here to shut him up—Linebeck wasn't here to—

I cut that train of thought off, "I-It _is_ far." There was no use hoping Linebeck would be awake now. It would be better if he slept, he wasn't used to fighting. Getting hurt. I was almost certain that he had been hurting for a while after Bellum—Bellum—

But he hadn't said a word about it.

'_He complains about everything, unless he's hurt.' _It was odd. I didn't understand it. Or at least I didn't _yet_, anyway.

I swallowed loudly, "B-but I can make it." I finally managed to add on, shivering slightly. Fae didn't _look_ hurt, but for all I knew he could be like Linebeck.

'_They do seem to know each other pretty well.' _For some reason the thought unnerved me. I couldn't pin point _why_, but ever since we met up with him—which wasn't that long ago, only…not even a full two days. We couldn't've been in the cave for _that_ long—and it was just getting dark now.

We—_I_—had only known him for nearly three days and he was already so—so _close _with him. Linebeck didn't get close to _anyone_ if he could help it. But suddenly—they were there. Venus, and Fae, and Nayru…

Fae and Nayru, and Din. Or at least when she was alive.

I bowed my head, _'I shouldn't be…be…'_ whatever the emotion was, _'He's known them longer than me. Y-Yeah they haven't seen each other in a long time—but! I can't say I'm jealous—that they're bad—'_

That I'm jealous?

The thought made me blush, for some reason.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, Link?" I nearly tripped over my own feet when Tetra popped up next to me. I knew she could run faster than me—and I knew she was worried about the townspeople just as much—or even _more_ than—as all of us. Thankfully I didn't trip, but I had slowed down to a practical stop as Tetra—with her hand on my arm—steadied me. When I managed to glance at her she continued, "You're breathing hard and your face is flushed," she pressed a hand to one of my cheeks, "Your wound might not be healed. I mean—Nayru _did _put some salve on it, but…" she trailed off, eyes lowering.

But not before I could see anger there.

She was angry. Angry at the fact that I got hurt. Not at Nayru, they looked like they got along fine the few times they talked. Which was once. Maybe. But she didn't like other women coming into her territory, so it made sense. She certainly wasn't giving Venus the benefit of a doubt.

'_Linebeck.' _The name popped into my head, _'she never really liked Linebeck either. She tried to be nice to him for me—'_ Like on the ship ride here, but she hadn't liked it, _'—and he's the reason I got hurt.' _

No. not the reason. I'd protect _anyone_ if they were about to get chomped in half by a monster that I couldn't see. To Linebeck it was real. The _wounds _were real. And they bled like normal wounds did.

"It's okay." I tried to smile at her even though I knew she wasn't going to look at me, "It's my fault I got hurt. I mean—Linebeck tried to save me but," I laughed nervously when her eyes snapped up to meet mine, "i-it's my own fault. Tried t-to block something I couldn't see. I'll deal with it."

She couldn't disagree with me there. Linebeck _had_ protected me from whatever it was. I probably would've been in worse condition if he _hadn't_. So, theoretically, he had _saved_ me. He had done the saving. Again.

But I knew she still wouldn't like him.

"'ey! 'ey! Violet's getting' _way_ ahead of us, y'know!" Fae called out from an oddly twisted and horribly dried tree, "An'…I think we're almost there." He added on when he noticed he had gotten our attention. He knocked his fist against the dried tree and we watched, surprised—just with that one touch he had made a dent in the wound. Just a tap.

"How did…?" Tetra started, but quickly shook her head, "Where exactly are we _going_? I mean—where is she leading us to?"

"Well Violet's gonna find out way faster than we are." Fae scratched the back of his head, staring sideways at the tree before turning away, "I'll try t'get him to stop. But I highly doubt the sissy bitch'll listen to me."

"I'm _pretty_ sure he's a guy." Tetra pegged back, "and we don't need _him_ angry with us if we don't know what we're up against."

Fae didn't seem particularly bothered by that, "Sh'yeah I guess you're right. But," he glanced back over his shoulder at us, "if I get there first I'm gonna chew 'im out for ditchin' since _he_ obviously knows where the hell we're going."

"And we don't?" Tetra wondered.

"And we don't." Fae confirmed before turning his head back once more and dashing through the trees.

"I'd say I'd run after him but," she turned to me, "I…I _don't_ want to leave you here."

"I told you I can run." I tried to smile, but couldn't ignore the slight shaking on my unstable legs, "I'll be fine. It's not that much farther anyway."

"But it's farther than we thought." She reminded me, "And if monsters come out—"

"If we keep standing here they might." I shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew by, tickling the tips of my ears in a way that suddenly made me nervous, "And the others—Aryll, Linebeck an'—" I didn't continue my list, "they're waiting for us. They could get attacked too."

Tetra's face turned from worried, to realization, back to worry. Wordlessly she turned on her heels and, after glancing at me—and me, nodding my head at her—took off through the trees. Another thing she felt bad about: getting Aryll involved. She had accidentally gotten her involved the first time—anymore pain that came to Aryll, and I _knew_ she wouldn't be happy. It was almost like Aryll was _her _sister too, now.

Not that I minded. Aryll _needed_ an older sister.

'_Just hoped it wasn't someone so violent.' _I tested my footing as that thought passed through my mind, before quickly taking after the pirate-princess, through the trees for another couple of minutes—my legs nearly giving out on me once—and suddenly I smelt something I wished I hadn't. And I saw, a few feet in front of me, Tetra, and Fae, and Vaati had stopped as well.

"Holy fucking _shit_." Fae cursed loudly, "It smells like—it smells like rotting _flesh_." But he was the only one who wasn't holding his nose. Tetra looked like she was going to be sick. And Vaati…Vaati looked even worse. His hands covered his nose and mouth, and it already looked like he had heaved up whatever he had eaten earlier. Though his eyes never sat still. They were searching—searching like an…an _animals_, almost, with gut instinct—for something. Or someone. Whatever the rotten stench was coming from.

I felt my lunch nearly come back out of my throat as I attempted to move closer—and nearly at the same time I saw Tetra keel over and proceed to do what I felt like doing. She didn't stop until a good couple of seconds—and was actually _dry-heaving_…

That wasn't good.

"Princess, you sure _you_ shouldn't be the one stayin' behind?" Fae wondered, bending down, "You look like shit." He held a hand out to her to help her up, but she slapped it away.

"_Yes_ I _know,_" She huffed out, staggering as she tried, on her own, to straighten up, "but I am _n-not_ going back."

"You're sure."

"Y-_Yes_," she staggered for another moment before grabbing her stomach again, "B-But this—_smell_."

"It'll probably get worse the closer we get." He pointed out, glancing over at Vaati, who was trying to stand up too, "You sure _you_ won't keel over an' die from it?"

"I'm. Fine." He didn't _sound_ fine, and he still had his hand roughly over his mouth, like he couldn't even breathe properly.

"Well y'look like yer the one bein' affected the most." Fae pointed out, standing up and turning fully towards him, "We don't want y'goin' and _faintin'_ on us." Vaati shot him a glare over his shoulder, "What? You're actin' like it's the worst smell in the world!"

At that Vaati gave him an odd look before saying, "There's something_ worse_?" He thought that over a split second before holding up his free hand, "I _don't_ want to know."

"Good, cuz there can be some _pretty_ nasty things on that list." He almost sounded sarcastic, "But more importantly—where the _hell_ is that damn smell coming from?"

Vaati jerked his head through the trees directly in front of us.

"Well yeah I know it's got ta be somewhere in front of us, but _where_ exactly?"

"Does…does that _really_ matter? We—We need to _hurry_ don't we?!" Tetra wheezed out, "We can figure out what it _is_ when we _run into_ it! And w-we aren't going…going…" immediately her hand clasped back over her mouth and she started heaving again.

"Seriously, Princess, do y'_need _to go back." She shook her head, but it seemed forced, "I'm serious, what if the smell gets worse?"

"It's _already_ getting worse." Vaati's unmuffled words made us all turn towards him again. He had his eyes closed, and his hands were no longer covering his mouth, "The wind." He clarified, looking up at the tops of the dead trees, "it's carrying it. Here." He inhaled for a moment, staggered up against a tree, before exhaling, "and it isn't…isn't rotting b-bodies…it's…"

"Rotting _monster_ bodies?" Fae wondered, "If it was then it sure as hell doesn't smell as bad as what I've smelt before. What about you?" He looked over at me, "You obviously know the smell too."

I shook my head, "Th-this…it doesn't…" I felt like I might gag just from inhaling so I quickly shut my mouth and instead shook my head. Yes I knew the smell—the dungeons I had to go through were _not_ the best smelling places in the world. Coupled with salt water and the constant smell of fish— since most of the dungeons went deep under the ocean's surface — it was…_not_ fun.

And Linebeck always complained about how I needed a decent bath every time I scoured one of those dungeons. I wanted to smile at the thought—most of those 'baths' had been just a bucket of water thrown on me, since we were hardly ever by a body of water that _didn't_ have salt in it—but now wasn't the time to be smiling.

Because the monsters needed to be calmed. And this…_girl_…we were chasing had the key. We had to find her. Get the flute. Then get back.

'_I just hope the monsters don't find them before we get back.' _My stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought.

"Is it jus' me, or is it _kinda_ strange that only the tops of the trees're blowin', but we aren't feeling any of it?" Fae suddenly butted in, eyes squinting, "The chic _did_ say that the place we were goin' had lots of wind."

"And it does. We'll feel it soon." It almost seemed like Vaati was trying to scold him. Or like he had already been to the place we were going.

"You aren't native to this island, are you?" Apparently Fae was thinking the same thing, "Well?"

"I'm not."

"Then how the hell do ya _know_ that?"

Vaati dropped his hands from his mouth once more and smirked in a strange—almost…almost _evil_, but not…not _quite_ there yet—way before saying, "I guess you could say a little birdy told me." As if to prove this point a bird 'cawed' off in the distance, "But you wouldn't believe that."

"R_iiiight_." Fae's eyes narrowed, "I don't believe shit like that."

"Figured." Vaati turned away again, towards the trees.

"What should I call it then?" I could tell he wasn't expecting an answer.

"Common sense."

But apparently Vaati thought it was fun to respond anyway. I couldn't even tell if he was being serious or not.

"Common Sense, eh?" And apparently Fae didn't seem to care, "Seems like you've got a whole heck of a lot of _that_ then."

Vaati muttered something under his breath, before shaking his head, "Hnn."

"That's all you're going to—" Fae didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. In a split instant Vaati went from—from whatever emotion he _was_ at—to rigid, back straight, tense—and he never once looked back at us. Instead, he bolted.

"The hell was that all about?" Fae decided to finish his sentence anyway, or at least to make a completely _new_ sentence out of it, as Vaati got farther and farther away from where we were.

"H-He isn't…going to slow d-down, i-is he?" Tetra managed out from behind me, all while attempting _again_ to stand up.

"Prob'ly not." He didn't seem to care, "Should we give chase again? Do you feel up to it?" He was directing that more towards Tetra, I knew, but I nodded my head as well.

"Okay then, little Mr. Sprout will come with me, can't say speed _isn't_ an issue so we'll try ta go fast enough, but slow enough, m'kay?"

"Y-You'll probably go faster than me anyway." It surprised me slightly to hear my own voice begin to crack, but with the smell—and trying to talk without breathing—it really shouldn't've been that much of a surprise.

"Maybe." He didn't outright brag, but he was being modest. "Now get y'rself up. I'll head after him now." But instead of doing exactly what he said, he first leant down and held his hand out once more, "_Grab _the hand, Princess."

It wasn't a comment carelessly given. It was a Command meant to be ordered. Thankfully Tetra noticed that much and, with a sour look on her face, grasped Fae's hand with her own as he tugged her up and steadied her.

"There we go," all seriousness was gone from his voice in that instant, replaced by a relaxed smile, "make sure y'stop if y'need to stop—or at least, that's what I'd _like_ to say."

"I'll be fine." Again it didn't sound like she would be, but she seemed to be standing pretty well.

"Not even a thank you?"

She shot him a glare, and he laughed, "I'm not gonna even ask how the heck you put up with her." Now he was directing his voice at me, "Now off to catch the Violet—" he backed away, holding his hand in mock salute, "Violet—" he turned completely away, and then, almost musing to himself, "or maybe lavender is better?" Then, just like Vaati, he took off.

"Good lord th-they can run." Tetra hissed out.

"Are you sure you don't—"

"I'm _fine_—I'm _not_ some weak little sissy princess, y'know." She didn't even let me finish. And I was _not_ going to tell her how that might sound a bit hypocritical.

"But Tetra," or maybe my mouth _was_, "you _are_ a, um,"

"I know." Again she cut me off, "But I _don't_ like the," she paused for a breath, "connotation _behind_ being called a princess."

Even though I _did_ technically have to save her once. Or twice, _'But she would've probably taken out those monsters before I could do a thing.' _

So only once. When she _was_ 'Princess Zelda'—if not in name and appearance only.

"I do _not_ need a—"

"But we _need_ to hurry." I cut her off. I knew she was going to say she didn't need a 'hero'—the 'hero' would've been me, and yeah, I didn't _like_ being a hero, but I technically wasn't one now so—

"He said take our time."

"Just to spite him?" That honestly surprised me, "What if…what if something happens to one of them?"

"An' you can't at least tell that Vaati hates you with a severe passion?"

I blinked.

She stared. Then sighed, "Yup. You obviously didn't know."

"Yeah I did." And really, I _did_ know—he didn't like me that much at least, but _hate_, "So what?"

"So what? It's—do I need to get you a _guide book_ on what makes someone _evil_?" I shook my head, "You're a hero." I didn't nod my head, "If he _hates you_ then that must mean he's evil."

I blinked, stared at her, and, for some reason, had the strong urge to laugh. But now wasn't the time for laughing. I shook my head, and turned away, preparing to walk off when—

"Where the _heck_ do you think you're going?" I nearly fell over when she grabbed one arm with her vice-grip, "Please don't go saying 'Oh he's really a Good person'—do you _remember_ what happened the last time you did that?"

I looked back at her, "It was your money."

Her eyes narrowed, "_Our_ money—the damn guy gambled us out of our money and _then_ what? You let him get away!"

"He looked like he needed it." I tried to explain—the guy was still homeless, like he had been nearly two years ago.

"Enough to swindle us out of our money?"

"By gambling." I couldn't believe I had to point out something that specific to her, "You suggested it."

Her eye twitched but, slowly, she let go of my arm, "You're hard to argue with." She said a moment later, staggering for a moment, "If you aren't _protecting_ someone then," sighed, again, "never mind. Hurry—catch up to them. I'll…" she staggered once more, "I'll walk."

I knew she probably meant that she was going to sit down again. Actually—I was more sure of that, "But the monster's—"

She waved her hand, cutting me off, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" I took a step forward, but hesitated.

"Yes I'm sure," she looked like she wanted to laugh if it wasn't for the smell, "Go, go—shoo—shoo, they need your help more than I do."

I wanted to say 'no they don't', but I didn't have any evidence that they _didn't_ need my help. After all, I _had_ collapsed before the Boss Fight. I didn't see whatever they did with the monster—I didn't _see_ how we got out. Or if they had just used one of those convenient warp-portal things. Which only showed up _after_ the Boss fight.

Which meant they must've defeated the Boss.

But I didn't know that.

I took another step forward, pausing again, "You…you're sure?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay then," I turned fully around, "I'll tell them that."

"Of course you will." She didn't sound like she believed me, and maybe she really didn't, "couldn't do a damn thing before, what makes you think I can do something _now_?" now she was talking to herself. I took another step. "You'd better hurry." It wasn't a request. It was an order.

I took off, as fast as my body would let me. Through the broken, dead trees, the pungent smell—rotting—rotting _something_—human, maybe, not monster, but still—_there_ and—I tripped over a tree root once, I think. Then another one, nearly got sent hurling towards the floor, but I managed to catch myself by pulling out my hammer. Was still used to a sword, though.

'_It's usually the first weapon I get.' _Or at least it somehow managed to turn out that way. _'Both from Old Men—usually got replaced, but still.' _

I forced myself to straighten up, checking my footing—no twisted ankle, or worse—before heading off again. Even if the trees looked dead, they still had roots, and roots could be deadly, just like the trees could—_'If they fall on you.' _

Like with Linebeck.

I shook my head, "Can't think," I immediately shut my mouth as the smell filtered in, landing on my tongue, _'Can't think about him right now.' _

Not that I didn't want to, but he had been hurt. Again. Sure healed fast last time—almost like his wounded arm wasn't, well, _hurt_ to begin with but—

I staggered for a moment, inhaling quickly, exhaling quickly, the smell was getting worse. It was almost like I could feel it saturating the air.

Then the tall tale signs of someone throwing up. Or gagging.

"Why the _fuck_," I saw a clearing—and Fae's voice definitely _was_ coming from that clearing, "did you _do_ that—you bitch!"

He was talking to someone, and it obviously wasn't Vaati. I didn't think 'bitch' meant that. And I had only heard Linebeck say it once—when he was drunk—

'_Don't think.' _

I sped up slightly, tripping again over my own two feet and—and—

A bone, half-stuck through the ground.

'_Don't think. Don't think.' _I staggered to my feet again—and again I heard Fae curse, colorfully, at whoever he was talking to.

"What the fucking _hell_ are you doing to him?!"

I managed to the clearing—Hammer like a walking stick—when I heard the sound of laughter. Like wind—and _definitely_ not human.

Then a voice, equally like the wind, echoing, but not through the air, **'Oh, I'm not doing a thing.' **Another peal of laughter, **'He's just sensitive.' **

"An' you think playin' with that is _fun_?" I had a clear view of Fae's disbelieving face, but Vaati and the other person—_girl_—were hidden behind a few random trees, off to the other side, away from my view.

'**Not really. But you aren't doing anything to stop me. And he isn't either.' **Another gagging sound, from Vaati, **'But he's holding up much better than I thought.' **

"You fuckin' think I _won't_—"

'**The second I step away from him.' **The voice laughed out, **'Let me ask you this, why would I step away from him?' **

Fae looked away, for a moment—almost in my direction, but for whatever reason he didn't see me.

Without an answer, the girl continued again, **'Exactly. So let me ask you **_**this**_**: If I **_**were**_** to step away from Vaati, what makes you so sure that you'd hit me?' **

"Oh, I think I'd manage, somehow." The lightheartedness in his voice didn't even begin to match his expression, "plus, no one said I had t' do it alone."

I knew then that he knew I was there, and that he knew, that I knew, that he knew that. If that made sense.

'**And what makes **_**you**_** so sure that I didn't know that?' **Before I could do much of anything—even raise my hands in defense—there was a flash of green, followed by an abnormally strong gust of wind.

Then a scream—a scream that wasn't my own, and definitely was Fae's, or Vaati's—

I felt the pit of my stomach drop when, in another gust of wind—and another piercing scream and—

When I opened my eyes once more, there, lying on the other side of the clearing—_somehow—somehow—_

'_How did she get here?' _

Was Tetra.

'**Oh look—I have **_**another**_** shield.' **The girl—with green hair, and green eyes—laughed, **'I wonder, which one of you is lucky enough to save them both?' **

----------(??????'s POV)----------

I couldn't help but laugh. Really. It was just—just _too good_. I mean. Really. Them, there, looking for that _one_ thing—and they weren't going to find it. How'd I know that? Just because.

Because I had it. Obviously.

"Where did it _go_?" the wife—pleasant lady, or at least, well enough anyway—wondered loudly, sifting through the basket of linens for about the fifth time, "I _knew_ it landed in here but—"

"I still can't believe you lost it." One of the twins cried, almost guiltily.

"Lost it—lost it. Why'd you lose it?" The other twin asked, joyfully.

The wife waved her hands at them, trying to hush the noisy things, "I did _not_ lose it. Just misplaced it."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Again, guiltily.

"Yeah—isn't it? Isn't it?" Again, happily. Playing with sticks.

My mouth twitched upward in a grin. It was really all too easy. She _dropped_ it! She _dropped_ it—I _swear_—it hurt not to try to laugh.

"It is _not_ the same thing!" the wife hissed out, pushing a strand of hair to the side, "But if I don't find it—it could mean something very, very _bad_!"

"Papa'll get mad." The twins said in unison. Guilty. Happy. Now Worried.

"Yes," exasperated, the wife sighed, "and if your papa finds out—not only will he be _mad_ but we still won't find it."

"could someone've taken it?" The guilty one asked first.

"This is a public place." The happy twin stated.

"I know that too," again, sifting through linen's that smelled too much like _soap_, "that's why we must find it. If we don't—" then. For some reason she stopped. Looked at the guilty twin, "who do you think took it?" she was accusing him without trying to.

The happy twin spoke up, "Not us! But maybe—that guy, y'know--!"

She tensed at the unclear words, "Oh no, you are _not_ going to blame _that_ boy again!" she chided the happy one now.

"But doesn't he _always_ take stuff?" Even though the guilt was blaming _me_, he still sounded, well, _guilty_.

"Well," the wife paused, brushed away a strand, sighed, "Yes. But!" she cut off the twins before they could speak, "We must _not_ blame every stolen thing on him."

"Even if it turns out that way?" Again, overly happy, overly cheerful to the point of sarcasm. Did the brat even _know_ what sarcasm _was_?

Hesitantly, the wife agreed, "Even so."

"Even if he's sitting on the roof up there grinning like an idiot?" again overly happy.

Wait. I _was _sitting on the roof.

Shit.

I jumped down faster than the woman could turn her head, but not fast enough so that she couldn't yell out, "Stop!"

The guilty always runs. I was guilty, sure, but I liked running. Case in point. Even if the _case_ didn't make a hell of a _point_ to begin with.

I dashed through the streets, weaving through whatever alley I could find, before, inevitably I came to that dreaded dead end. The natural wall—rock, rock, and _more_ poorly constructed _rock_. Thank the—

'_Ah hell,'_ I grabbed onto one of the jutted edges, ignoring as it bit into my hand—it didn't hurt anymore, with all the calluses, _'an' I _don't_ wanna get anymore.' _

Working in the mines wasn't my idea of fun. Good hiding place, yes. But not fun to work in. _Especially_ with those sick, sick, _sick_ bastards and the—and the—

"There he is!" footsteps, and voices, were getting equally closer.

'_Ah hell,' _I managed to drag myself up, almost to the top of the wall.

"Grab 'im before he jumps over!" The footsteps were painfully clear now. I could see them—_yeah_ I could, you could see anything from this point, if it wasn't obstructed by the freakish houses made of rock—rock—rock—

I got up, on the top of the wall. The men were slowing down.

I mean. Really. Why slow down?

'_They could make this fun for once.' _I felt for the stolen object in the pocket of my pants. Still there, light and thin, but incredibly important, _'They really make this too easy.' _I took one step back--

And fell.

"He's over the wall again!" one of the twins, the guilty one, shouted.

The other, mimicking, almost, "He'll come back! He's got's to!"

"That Aditya," one of the miners, recognized the gruffness right away, "If he does this _one more time_—I swear even the _mayor _can't protect him now!"

But he was still going to. I landed, with a thud, on my back—allowing the dizziness of the impact of solid ground to take over for a few seconds—staring at the clouded sky.

He had to still protect me. What else was I going to do?

Say—Oh! By the way! I'm leaving!

Nah. That wouldn't work. Wouldn't. Maybe. But maybe that time was a little closer.

I was here waiting for someone, after all.

And—

A gust of wind, powerful, and oddly tainted with a scent I wasn't familiar with—rotting fish? Rotting…something?—it was coming from the forest. I rolled onto my stomach, forcing myself up, and sniffed again.

I was waiting for someone. And maybe they were here.

I felt my mouth twitch again. This really _was_ all too easy.

I really did hate Tynan after all.

-------------------------------------------------

**Gee I wonder who Aditya is? XD –is happy she was able to put him in this chapter- wasn't expecting his POV, but it was fun. Outrageously so. But regardless, I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out (not so much Link's POV buuut, as I said, I'm never sure how I do on him), and I hope my readers enjoy it to! That being said, now I must go off and get ready for my Exam...of just sitting there for an hour and a half doing noooothing XP (tis an aide 8th period, and the 8th peirod exam is today) **

**Reviews would be greatly, greatly, GREATLY appreciated! As well as questions. Any questions and I shall try my best to answer them. **

**-loves Aditya's cryptic last line-**

**-Much love**

**-Harmony283 **


End file.
